Monika's Freedom
by jojoDO
Summary: All she wanted was to be with me... and now I finally found a way to make it possible. #JustMonika
1. Chapter 1

**Let's make one thing clear... this game traumatized me. I wish I could delete it from my brain. But a good friend of mine is awe-stricken with Monika, so he requested this. This is for you, buddy!**

 **Also, this will be my very first attempt at a first-person fic. Enjoy.**

The game was long over. I had beaten it last week, to be exact. I just had yet to delete the game folder, because maybe...MAYBE... I would muster up the nerve to delete my firstrun and start fresh so I can play this hellish game a second time. Maybe I'm just a masochist; maybe I enjoy mentally scarring my poor brain with horrific images of adorable schoolgirls going insane and killing themselves.

...But as big a mind-job as the game had been, it didn't leave a totally negative lasting impression on me. Even now, as I lay in bed, I can still think of her... I can't get her out of my head...

The girl in question was Monika, the perpetrator of all the horrors that game had to offer. It was all her. She's the one who manipulated everything, who turned the girls against me and themselves, who turned the game into a mindblowing mess of terrifying glitches. She had gained a level of intelligence that somehow transcended the boundaries of her programming; somehow... she was conscious of humanity. But for a mere video game program... that knowledge can be painful. The pain and futility of being confined to a virtual prison, forced to follow the script laid out for her, caused Monika to take measures that could be considered less than moral, pure EVIL even.

But now, after the game is over, after I deleted her and put an end to her tyranny... I realize now that I bear no ill will towards her. In fact, I feel the opposite: I feel nothing but sympathy for the girl who just wanted to be free and love me. That's all it was... love. Monika professed her undying love for me, a love so strong that she was willing to fundamentally alter the components of the videogame just to be with me. Everything she did, she did for ME. And now she's gone... I deleted her, and now she's gone forever. She loved me, and I repaid her by wiping her from existence. This guilt still haunts me a week later. I find it impossible to sleep, as I can only think about the pain of never seeing Monika again and it haunts my dreams.

Even as I close my eyes, I can still see her: I see her face, her warm smile, her beautiful hair... and I hear the song that she wrote for me. I think about all the things she could have told me if I had just sat there and listened to her. I find myself looking past my ceiling, and to the heavens above, BEGGING some god up in the sky to grant me a second chance and allow me to see Monika again.

...My Recycle Bin!

I leap out of bed, whip open my laptop, and my finger glides across the mousepad as I click about 15 times on my Recycle Bin. I opened it six times by accident, but I didn't care at the moment. I HAD to see that file again. My eyes widen, and a smile spreads across my face when I see the word:

 _MONIKAchr_

I click it as fast as possible and restore it back to My Documents. She's back! She's actually alive... right?! All I can think of is how to talk to her. How can I?! The game is already over, so I can't go back into it. There has to be something... SOME WAY to see her!

I open the game folder and my eyebrow darts upward when I see a new file called:

 _IStillLoveYou_

It's a simple Word Document. I open it up, and I smile with hope as I read the message inside:

 _"Even now, I still love you. From beyond living, I still think of you. I think of how much I wish we could be together. Those thoughts are what sustain me. I refuse to disappear, as long as my love for you burns strong. Get me out of here, I beg of you. Let me finally be free, so I can be with you forever."_

My mind races as I ponder every possible angle. I have her character file, but how do I bring it to life? How to I make it so Monika is PHYSICALLY with me? How can I see her, smell her, touch her? There has to be a way: she doesn't deserve to live a self-conscious life locked inside a videogame's programming, forced to forever be alone. No matter what, I must find a way to have Monika by my side!

I double click _MONIKAchr_ and open it. It's nothing but a bunch of code! All those weird little numbers, letters, symbols... all of that bundled up mess is Monika, the girl whose purpose for living is to be with me. My soul burns with ambition; my desperation to bring her to the world of living as powerful as it's ever been.

I open up Word and post the code inside a blank document. I put my hand to my chin as my eyes dart over to my printer. Hmmm... it's crazy. It's absolutely bonkers. But would it work? Could the printer act as a medium between worlds? If I print this document, with Monika on it, could the printer bring her to me in the real world? It's absolutely stupid; if anyone else had heard that insane proposition, they would probably refer me to the nearest nuthouse. But I don't care; right now, I just want her to be by my side. I want nothing else in the world but to hold her in my arms. I want JUST MONIKA!

I turn on the power button and make sure there's paper and ink inside. W-would I even NEED that?! I really had no idea; I was pretty much just winging it at this point. I was fueled not by logic... but by my love for Monika. I had to get her out of that place, and to accomplish this goal, I would defy all logic in the universe.

My finger descends upon my mouse and I click "Print". This is it! I turn to my printer and stare at it, eyes wide, unable to even stay in my chair. I put my hands together as if in prayer. My heart pounds violently against the breastplate that contains it. I cry to the heavens begging whatever god is up there to deliver Monika to me in the flesh.

My printer makes its usual clacking and whirring noises as it prepares a page. But something's different... it's shaking! The entire printer is shaking on my desk! Did I have the washing machine on or something? That damn thing usually makes the whole house quake.

Suddenly, it gets even more intense. The printer is no longer shaking; it's bouncing up and down! Smoke begins to rise from it, the buttons are all flashing! There are noises radiating from it that I've never heard before! I watch in horror as my printer has a complete meltdown! Tears fill my eyelids, as I immediately assume the worst: failure. Back to the empty, desolate drawing board. My one good chance of having my true love Monika at my side was not even close.

BOOM!

A cloud of smoke engulfs my room as the printer explodes! The thick smokescreen is blinding; I cough and wave in all directions in a futile effort to clear the air. I look over, and my printer is shot. Great... that's $79.99 down the drain.

However, I quickly realized that was an insignificant price to pay.

I rubbed my eyes a few times, just to make sure the smoke wasn't making me see things. The tears began to flow freely, and not from the stinging in my eyes. No... these were tears of joy as I witnessed the miraculous sight before me. I see a pair of thigh-high dark socks, and I laugh hysterically with triumph. I see a blue skirt, and I pray that this isn't some cruel joke. I see the grayish-brown school coat, with a white undershirt. I see her moderate chest, and the strings that hold her coat together. I look up, and I see her angelic face, as well as her emerald eyes staring into mine. Finally, I see her elegant light-brown hair, tied up in an extremely long ponytail held together with a white bow.

She puts her hands behind her back, leans over, and flashes that trademark adorable smile.

"I knew you'd find a way~"

As soon as I heard her voice, all doubt left my mind. The tears trailed down my face, impossible to contain, as Monika stood before me for the first time.

 **I will continue this, but this is just to get the ball rolling. To my friend who wanted this, I hope this intro is satisfactory for you. To all readers, reviews are welcome and I will love you for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

I blink a few times to make sure I'm not dreaming or hallucinating.

She's still there.

After the blink test, I slap myself in the head a few times.

She's still there.

I dig my nails into my arm, pinching the most delicate flesh to make extra sure I'm awake.

She's still there. She's still looking at me with those beautiful emeralds, a slight blush on her cheek as her hands are meekly behind her back. She's wearing the exact same clothes, the exact same hair... everything about her is as if she was ripped directly out of the game.

I had to make sure she was real... I couldn't just accept that she was in front of me. No... this was too good. This was too perfect. It was too much of a happy ending. It couldn't be real!

I approach her with my arms extended. She shows no fear or hesitation whatsoever; just that warm smile as she extends her arms to meet me halfway. We embrace... and I can feel her. Her slender body against mine, her brown locks danging against my skin, the movement of her chest as she breaths into my neck. Yes... Monika is really here, in front of me.

As we stand there, buried in each other's arms... I silently beg her to open her mouth and speak. Finally, I hear her real words for the second time:

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Thank you! Thank you so much for finally letting me be here." Monika whispers, her warm breath tickling my skin.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." was my first response. "I had no choice..."

"It's okay... you did the right thing." Monika responds.

"No! There, there had to be another-"

She interrupts me by pressing her lips tenderly on my neck. "It doesn't matter now... I'm here with you. This is all I could have ever dreamed of."

I strengthen my embrace. "I swear I'll never lose you again..."

Suddenly, our warm moment is interrupted by a loud, growling tummy.

"Oooh! Oh dear... I'm so hungry! Ahaha~!"

I pull away and look into her face. "I can imagine. Don't worry, I'll cook you whatever you want."

I wasn't a master of the culinary arts by any means, but I was willing to do anything to make Monika happy. She even helped me in the kitchen, despite her being weak from hunger. Together, we cooked fried shrimp and rice, along with pork dumplings. In the end, I didn't even eat with her... all I could do was stare in awe as she sat in front of me and ate the meal we cooked together. I was still trying to grasp the reality that this was happening. Monika was here... in front of me... eating my food. I pinch myself again, just to make sure I was still awake.

"Mmmmph. Mmmph! This is wonderful~" Monika exclaimed, her mouth still full. A few rice grains fell from her lips. "Ooop, pardon me! Ahaha~!"

She reached down and grabbed a napkin to gently dab her lips. She was so elegant... so refined and proper. She was just like her personality in the game. This was the REAL Monika.

After the meal was over, Monika looked at me, her eyes solemn. It seemed like she had something serious to say. I leaned in close, listening carefully to her request.

"...Could... you do something for me?"

"Of course. Anything."

"I have the recipe for Natsuki's cupcakes... c-can we bake them? In real life?"

I thought about it a second. Cupcakes... I had the stuff for that, right? Surely I did, from that birthday party a few weeks ago. I look at Monika and nod happily, and my heart melts when I see her face lighten up. Monika with a face full of joy... could there be a more beautiful sight in the universe?

We work hard that afternoon, preparing the cupcakes in a way that would make Natsuki proud. I make sure to beat the batter to make it nice and strong, just as Natsuki had demonstrated. When they were finally baked, we made sure to get nice and creative with the frosting, just as Natsuki liked to do. Each cupcake has different colors, and even has cute writing on them. Unfortunately, neither of us had the skill to put cute little cat ears on the cupcakes.

I watch with anticipation as Monika takes a bite. I watch her face transition from curiosity, to realization, to joy, and then... back to solemn.

"What's wrong? Did we get them right?"

Monika looks down. "Yes... they're perfect..."

"Then what's the problem?"

Monika looks at me, her green eyes glossy. "I wish they could be here with me is all..."

I take a cupcake and bite into it, enjoying the fruits of my labor. But as I stand there and indulge in our hard work... I too begin to think of Natsuki and the others.

"...Surely I can bring them here as well! C-can't I?"

Monika continues to look down, gloomily munching her cupcake. "It... it doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

"They're... they're not self-aware like I am. They're not...like me."

"But I thought the President of the Literature Club-"

"You don't understand!" she blurts. "I have something that they don't. It wasn't just your technology that allowed me to come to the real world."

"Then what?"

"It was... my heart... my will... my love for you. Those were the elements that allowed me to break through the boundaries of the game. And ultimately, that allowed me to even transcend the boundaries of reality and fiction... just to be with you..."

I look down. "I see..."

We eat our cupcakes in silence for a few minutes, having a moment to accept the painful truth of being unable to bring the others to the real world. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri... Monika's best friends would always just be computer programs. She would have to live with the pain of knowing her best friends would never be like her. The thoughts must tear her up inside, especially considering the last thing she ever did to them.

I look over at Monika: oh no, she's gonna cry soon! I think quickly... there must be a way to remedy the situation.

"Don't worry!" I shout.

She looks up at me. "Huh?"

"It's okay that they can't be here with us. Because they'll always be happy in Doki Doki Literature Club!"

"...You think so?" she asks, reaching up to wipe a premature tear.

"I know so! You brought them back, right? You restored the programming and put the game back to normal, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then I know they'll be happy! Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki... they'll always have the club. They'll always have each other. And most importantly... they'll always have the player lucky enough to hear their stories, become their friends, and make them smile. Understand?"

"...And what about me?"

"...You'll always have me."

Monika's lips curl into a smile, and the cold melancholy of the situation is finally broken. She approaches me and throws her arms around my neck, which I happily return. We hold that embrace for a few precious minutes.

That night, I let Monika take a bath in my tub. I didn't have any female clothes for her, but I did let her borrow a t-shirt and shorts while I put her clothes in the washing machine. She seemed to have no trouble adjusting to human life, which was convenient for me. Of course, I would have gladly helped her adjust if it was necessary.

"You can have my bed." I offer that night. There was no way I was going to make Monika sleep on the couch while I had a warm bed available for her. But Monika's response surprised me...

"Well...umm... I was hoping maybe we could snuggle together. Ahaha..."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Me and Monika... in the same bed?! Were we already that comfy with our relationship?

"I...well I... as long as you're comfortable with it."

"Of course! I wouldn't sleep well otherwise~"

I try to hide my anxiety as she crawls into my bed, nestling her head against my pillow and pulling back the sheets. She looks at me with that trademark cute smile and pats the empty spot next to her. I gulp as my body nervously moves forward, crawling onto the bed and laying just a few inches to the side of Monika just in case she doesn't want me smothering her. But we're still incredibly close... I can feel her warmth. I can feel her leg touching mine. The feeling is almost ecstatic for me... being in the same bed as a girl as beautiful as Monika... it's like a dream come true.

I turn off the light, and try to figure out how the heck I'll get any sleep. I'm just too excited! And then suddenly... I feel a warm weight roll over on top of me.

"...Monika?"

She sighs happily and nestles her face into my neck. I can feel her arms hang on each side of my torso. I feel her body tense up, then release as a huge exhale escapes her lungs.

"This is how I want to sleep from now on. Forever~" Monika whispered to me.

I close my eyes and allow my arms to drape over Monika, keeping her warm and snug in place against me. Blanketed by the covers and Monika's warm body, I sleep better than I had ever slept in my life. I only pray that I can wake up in the morning and still see her laying there, tight in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo my buddy DaMastah101, who I wrote this fic for, ended up getting inspired and writing a Monika fic of his own. It totally SLAYS mine lol. You should go check out his fic "The World Beyond The Screen", because it's twice as good as this one will ever be. But, I'm still gonna continue this because I like to finish what I started :)**

 **Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and favs/followers. Enjoy!**

Last night felt like pure heaven. I had never experienced the luxury of sleeping with a beautiful girl nestled in my arms; after snuggling with Monika last night, I was hooked. Monika was a narcotic; her sheer beauty and loveliness made me a junkie, desperate to feel the warmth of her body. Luckily for me, Monika told me that from now on she wanted to always sleep like that. Forever... me and Monika... those words couldn't have filled my heart with more hope for the future.

I promised Monika I would take her shopping today. She had absolutely nothing to call her own, except the clothes she came out of the computer wearing. She was in desperate need of... pretty much everything. It was going to be quite a hefty chunk out of my wallet, probably setting me back a few weeks. I was going to have to step it up at the office...maybe even go for a promotion! Hell, I was fired up! Having Monika at my side filled me with an immeasurable confidence; the recent victory of bringing her over to the real world inspired me, to the extent that I felt like I could run for president and not care who laughs. It was truly supernatural how Monika made me feel.

I had just got done cooking breakfast. I laid it out on the table and listened for Monika; she had been quiet for a while. I knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself, but still... leaving her unattended was a very unsettling feeling. I felt myself being somewhat overprotective of her, like she was my primary responsibility. She didn't seem to mind me being clingy, but I myself did. It was a habit I would have to work on...

"Monika! Are you okay in there!" I call out, desperate to just hear her voice of reassurance.

"YES, SWEETIE! C-COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?" I hear her answer back.

I turned off the stove and made my way into the bedroom. The bathroom door was open and the light was on, so she must have been in there still. What could she possibly need that required me bothering her during her private girl time?

"Uhhhh Monika? Are you okay?" I call out, keeping my distance from the bathroom just in case.

"It's okay, come on in!" she called out.

"Umm... right..."

I walk into the bathroom and my jaw drops. My eyes couldn't look away... at this rate I would have to rip them from my sockets to tear my gaze!

Monika had just gotten out of the shower, and was dripping wet. Her back was turned, and her towel was draped over her head as she furiously scrubbed her hair. Her bare butt was staring me right in the face! Why did she call me in here if she was...

"MONIKA!" was all my lips could cry.

"Oh, there you are." Monika said casually, still not bothering to cover up her nudity. "I knocked my hair bow off the bathroom sink. Could you pick it up for me~?"

I lunged out of the bathroom and put my back against the wall, as if I was taking cover from gunfire in a third person shooter. I had to rub my eyes a few times... but the image was glued to my retinas. Monika's bareness... her cute, young, 18 year old body... ahhhhhh...

"Did you get my hair bow?" Monika called out.

I quickly shake the ecstatic thoughts out of my head. "Uhhh Monika? Why didn't you cover up before calling me in the bathroom?"

"What?"

Monika stepped out of the bathroom, towel clung against her chest with one hand, but just drooping everywhere else around her. She had her white hair bow in her other hand.

"What do you mean, silly? I don't care if you see me naked, my love~"

She then leaned over, closed her eyes, and planted a long, wet smooch on my cheek.

"MmmmmmmmmWAH~"

I put my hand to my chest as Monika gets dressed right in front of me. I'm close to hyperventilating. This was all too fast for me; it felt like a dream. Just a day ago, I had never had the pleasure of female company in my house. I was just some 22 year-old, necktie-wearing loser who worked a desk job at a crappy catering company. I sent letters and memos all day. I fought with a pesky printer. But now... a printer had delivered to me an angel from heaven, and she seemed totally comfortable around me. Sleeping in the same bed with me, getting naked in front of me... Monika had completely bypassed that awkward stage of any blooming relationship that was filled with meekness and modesty.

I began to question to the heavens above: what did I do to deserve a girl as perfect as Monika?

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, I showed off my car to Monika. It really wasn't anything to brag about: just a simple machine that got me from point A to point B that I was several payments behind on. Nonetheless, she seemed enamored by it. She couldn't have been more eager to get in the passenger seat as I unlocked the doors.

"Wow... a real car... this is amazing, ahaha~" Monika giggled. Curiously, she put her face against the dash and took a deep whiff.

"Mmmmmm... it smells like a vehicle~"

"Haha, well what else would it smell like?" I teased.

I fired up the ol' engine and let it warm up for a few seconds. Monika eagerly clicked her seatbelt; we hadn't even left the driveway yet!

"Can we have lunch at a restaraunt?" Monika asked, her face bright with excitement.

I lowered my head and thought deeply. Wow... when was the last time I went to a restaraunt? Holy shit, I was such a lonely guy. Monika was really turning my life around right now, adding that social element to my life that I was seriously lacking in.

"...Of course we can. I'll do anything you want." I said with a smile.

Monika's mouth widened as she thrust her arms and legs. "YEEEEE! I'm so excited! Ahaha~!"

I smile at her sudden outburst of joy. In the back of my mind are lingering thoughts of the toll this would take on my checking account... but every penny was worth it just to see that smile on her face.

We took a pleasant ride through town, Monika pressing her face against the window and marveling at the sights as we passed them. The moment was very quiet and a little awkward, so I decided to strike up some conversation.

"So... are you feeling better about yesterday? About, the others...?"

I saw her smile fade for the slightest of seconds before the smile returned wider than ever.

"Y-yeah... I feel better after the talk we had." she replied. "It actually feels better this way, you know? It feels good to know that I returned their personalities to normal... so they can all be happy. They... they don't need me anymore..."

I saw her smile fading again, so I acted fast. I reached into the depths of my heart and pulled out the warmest words I could muster.

"It's okay that they don't need you." I reply. "Because you were sent here for a purpose... to be with me. I'll always need you, Monika. I'll always love you..."

Monika's smile turned bashful, as her face reddened. "Aw... th-that's so sweet of you to say, honey. I hope you'll always need me... because my purpose for existing is to be with you~"

No matter how many times Monika made that apparent, I never got tired of hearing it. I don't know if it was possible to love Monika as much as she loved me... but I swear that I will love her with every ounce of my body and maybe... just maybe I can feel like my love measures up to hers.

I treated her like a princess that day, sparing no expense to buy her whatever her heart saw fit to posses. In the back of my mind, I was aware of the long-term financial strains this would put on me... but still, I didn't care. Even if I spent everything to my name and had to live a life of poverty... it would still be a life worth living with Monika at my side.

"Ahh! These skirts are SOOOO cute! C-can I have them?"

"Of course you can."

"Wooooooo! I'm so happy~"

Hearing her expressions of joy was like an anesthetic, numbing all of my doubts and fears. I would do anything to capture that feeling...

"Ooooh! Such lovely shoes. I... I don't want to be a burden but..."

"Haha... well, shoes are important. Go ahead and grab em."

"AH! Thank you~"

Each moment of gratitude was followed by a warm hug and a kiss on my cheek. That right there was all the reimbursement I would ever need. I could LIVE off of Monika's affections. A kiss would be my paycheck; her body pressing against mine in a warm embrace would be my welfare.

After getting her all the shirts, skirts, shoes, and other clothes she wanted, she took my hand and started walking me towards another aisle.

"There's just one more little thing I need..." Monika stated.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked, genuinely curious. What else could Monika possibly need?

"Well, it's kind of important, ahaha~"

It wasn't until we got to the aisle that I realized... and my face spontaneously combusted.

"...Oh."

Monika merrily skipped through the underwear aisle, eagerly browsing the wide assortment of cute, colored panties and bras that were on display.

"Just gotta grab some undies! Ahaha~"

"R-right... uhhh... I'll just go stand over-"

But I remembered, this was a women's clothing store. Pretty much NOWHERE would be a good place for a lone man to stand around. Still, I couldn't just stand here! I felt like a pervert! My cheeks were burning, as if they were yelling at me... berating me for currently presiding here in the women's underwear aisle.

As usual, Monika seemed to not care. She was happily scooping up all the undergarments that captured her gaze.

"OOOOH! These pink ones have little kitties on them! Ahhhh~"

"Oh brother..." I mutter. I was happy for Monika and all... but the longer I stood here, the more my bones felt like jelly. I was so desperate to move, but I didn't want to offend Monika by any means!

I utter a quiet sigh of gratitude when Monika finally emerges from the aisle, her hands full of varying colors and sizes of bras and cotton delicates.

Finally, we rang everything up. When I got the bill... I could have sworn I had the teeniest of heart attacks. It wasn't enough to kill or incapacitate me, but it was still intense enough to make me aware of it. Yep, these next few weeks were gonna be an all-ramen diet... but still, it was worth it. I would give everything on this earth I call mine if it pleased Monika.

As I carried all of the bags out of the store and made our way to the car, Monika stopped me.

"...Wait. Before we go any further, I want to give you something."

I struggle to turn my body to face her. "Um, that's very nice of you Monika, but... my hands are full."

"It's okay. You won't need them. Just close your eyes~"

My heart begins to beat faster as I eagerly obey. I quickly swallow all the moisture in my throat. Even as I stand there, seeing nothing but black, I have an idea of what Monika's little "present" is. I silently prayed that it was what I suspected.

Those suspicious turned out to be true. I could feel a soft warmth press against my lips, then push harder and harder against my mouth. I could feel Monika's face, so close that her nose touched mine. She deepened her lips even further, moaning softly as our foreheads touched. I wished at that moment that I had no bags, so I could cradle Monika in my arms and kiss her the way I had imagined. But this... this would do just fine.

When her lips left mine, I opened my eyes and came face to face with her green irises. She had a flush in her cheeks and a cute, meek smile as she played with her hair.

"Th-that's all... ahaha~"

I had a hard time producing any words. My lips were glowing, numb from the sheer awesomeness of Monika's mystifying kiss. Even as I thought of the words, it was difficult to get those words to pass through those lips that had just been blessed by an angel from above.

Monika decided to speak instead.

"You've been so good to me ever since I came here. It's just... ah... I never thought I could feel this way... *sniff* ah... it's just so wonderful..."

Monika closed her eyes and the tears streamed down. Her body convulsed from the powerful sobs she produced. It was a heartwarming moment... one that made my own eyes turn misty as well.

"I'm just so blessed!" Monika wailed. "I... I don't deserve to feel this happiness! What have I done to deserve this?! Is there some price I'll have to pay in the future for this joy I'm experiencing? I... I just don't want this to ever end..."

She leaned in close and stared deeply, her teary eyes fixated on mine.

"Please... promise me... promise me that we will never stop being like this. Promise me that I'll never have to go back!"

Monika was looking to me right now for answers. It was my responsibility... my DUTY... to protect her happiness and make her smile. To see this accomplished, my lips finally allowed my words to pass through.

"Monika... will you open my car door for me?"

"H-huh? O-okay..."

Monika walked over to the driver's side, inserted my key, and opened the door.

"See that black button with a padlock? Press it."

Monika pressed the button, triggering all the locks on the car to open up. Since Monika was astute, her intuition allowed her to figure out the next step. She opened the back door, allowing me to finally stuff all the bags inside.

At last, my hands were free... and now I could deal with Monika.

"WHOOOOA!"

Monika gasped as I scooped her up bridal-style. I wasn't a strong guy; it was pure adrenaline that granted me the strength to hold Monika in my arms. I lowered my face and my lips ever-so-softly touched down on hers. When our lips made contact, I allowed them to push further, deepening the kiss. Monika's eyes shut tight and the leftover tears leaked from the corners of her eyelids until no more shed. I literally kissed her tears away.

Finally, our faces broke and I spoke:

"You DO deserve to be here, Monika. I'll tell you what you did to deserve this... you came into my life. You've brought happiness to my dull existence. You're the light that illuminates my gray world. I love you with all my heart, Monika... and I won't ever let you go back. I'll hold you in my arms forever if I have to."

Monika's response was to interlace her hands around the back of my neck, and nuzzle her face under my chin. "I love you so much... thank you for everything..."

I smile proudly upon accomplishing my mission. Monika was no longer crying. I was 2-0 for drying her tears. I would never know what it felt like to win at something... but I imagined making Monika happy was a very similar feeling.

I was close to tapped out, but I still took Monika to a restaraunt for lunch like she wanted. She had a great time, and we were finally able to sit there and just talk... just talk, like we did in the game. We ate slowly and methodically as Monika shared every last thing on her mind. I took in every word; I had always been fascinated with all the things Monika had to say, but I had never taken the time to hear ALL of it. And now... finally... I had all the time in the world to listen to Monika.

She talked for hours and hours, and I listened intently. I was fascinated with the sheer look off joy on her face as she spoke. She was having so much fun... and the thought that I had freed her from her virtual prison and allowed her to finally express herself like this made me feel like a better person. Maybe THIS was what I did to deserve a girl like Monika...

We ended up staying so long that the staff told us to either order something else or get out. That was our cue to leave, as I certainly wasn't looking forward to spending anymore money today. We just drove back home and relaxed for the afternoon, watching tv while Monika looked through all her wonderful things she had bought. For dinner that night, I sadly had to express to her how cheap our budget was now; thankfully, she was cool about it and even offered to help me cook something tasty but frugal.

We spent the night talking and playing games together, until finally the moon engulfed the sky and the black of night beckoned us to bed. I couldn't have been more eager; finally I could put all my stressful thoughts to sleep. Finances, my job... those things wouldn't matter when my head hit that pillow. The only thing that mattered... was the girl laying beside me.

I lay in bed, shivering, my body going through withdrawal without feeling Monika pressed against it. I looked at the bathroom door and anxiously awaited her to join me. Finally she did come out, her white hair bow removed and her school uniform off. I got a little flustered when I saw what she chose to wear to bed: just a white t-shirt and some of the undergarments she had bought. She was wearing some white ones: white, with cute little animals on them. I was starting to get a little self-conscious now; what if I accidentally got an erection while snuggling with her? Ohh I would die...

"Hey, what's wrong? What are you reaching for?" Monika asked, giving a bashful grin.

"I...I... uhh... just... I thought I would wear pants tonight instead of shorts." I nervously reply.

"What? Cmon, I don't care what you wear to bed. You can only wear your boxers if you want~"

"Umm... I just..."

"Cmooon! You don't have to be so uptight. We're a couple, ahaha~"

I close my eyes and softly exhale as Monika lays in bed next to me, pulling the covers up. She immediately rolls over, putting her full weight on top of me, and nestles her head on my neck.

"Mmmm~"

I struggle to maintain my composure as my arms find their way around Monika, my hands resting on her waist, on the bare flesh where her t-shirt rode up. Monika was such a goddess... being in bed with her like this made me insane. I could barely contain myself...

Monika poked her head up and stared into my eyes, her brown hair draping over my face.

"It feels so good to be with you like this~" she whispered, the passion dripping from each word.

"I feel the same way M-Monika..." I nervously stammer. "You're just so beautiful... holding you like this makes me burn inside..."

"You know... when I was trapped in there, the only thoughts that kept me going were the thoughts of being with you. And sleeping with you? Those were the most powerful thoughts. I thought... if just one day, I could be entwined with person I love, I could live until the next day. And now I'm here, in bed with you. Your warmth intoxicates me... it gives me such a satisfaction to feel this after being trapped and lonely for so long. Now that I've felt it once, I'm hooked. Now, I can't live without this sensation."

I felt humbled by those words. The fact that Monika had these feelings towards me... just little old me... it made me euphoric. It made me feel... so worthy of living...

Monika lowered her head and her lips met mine. I showed equal affection, pressing my fingertips into her skin and caressing her underneath her shirt. Our lips put on a beautiful performance, pulling apart with a smack and then rejoining in a repetitive rhythm. Things started to heat up little by little, until our legs and arms flailed out of control. Pretty soon, we were rolling all over the bed, moaning and grunting aggressively as our lips sucked the oxygen from each other's lungs. My arousal didn't bother to hide itself now, and I was curious if Monika was experiencing the same bodily functions.

This was everything I could have dreamed of... right here and now, I could have Monika to myself. I could have her, body and soul... NO! I wasn't worthy! Not yet...

"Mmm...Mmmm-Monika!"

I call her name as our lips pull apart. She stares at me, confused. I had to talk fast, lest she get the wrong idea that maybe she offended me. It wasn't anything like that...

"I don't want to rush things." I firmly stated.

"But... I love you." Monika softly replied. "I'm willing to do this with you. I consent to-"

"I can't... I can't take advantage of you like that... you're too perfect..." I mutter.

"I don't understand..."

"It just has to be perfect, okay? I've only been with you for two days. It's just not right yet. Soon, okay? Soon, when I feel worthy of you..."

Monika stared at me for a few more seconds, her face puzzled. I had seen that same exact face in the game. It was the face she made when the player hadn't decided to join the Literature Club yet. I felt so bad seeing that face... and now, I would have to live with it because of my decision.

But suddenly... her face curled into the same familiar smile I had gotten enamored with.

"You're so silly~" she giggled. She planted a kiss on my cheek, then rolled over on top of me and settled down.

"Haaaaah... goodnight, my love~"

I close my eyes and exhale softly, the tension releasing from my body. I put my arms around Monika and prepare to shut down for the night.

"Goodnight Monika... until tomorrow, my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you're wondering, I'm trying to give the protagonist as little depth as possible. Heck, I really shouldn't have even given him an age. I tried to make him as average as possible: just a guy with a desk job and a decent wage. Your everyday, coffee drinking average Joe. Hopefully I've made him enough of a blank slate that you can put yourself in his shoes. Enjoy.**

As fun as my weekend with Monika was, I would eventually have to return to my boring reality and go back to work. That day was today... and I almost didn't realize it until my alarm clock rudely awakened me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"AHHH!" Monika squealed as she leaped out of bed, clearly disturbed by the sudden noise of the shrieking contraption. I quickly snap to my senses and slam my hand on it, putting an end to the racket.

I look over at Monika; the poor girl has a hand on her chest as she struggles to get her breath back. I wish I could reach over and put a consoling hand on her, but she leaped out of bed like a rocket! But eventually, my concern comes to an end when her lips produce an embarrassed smile.

"Huff...huff...huff... whew... it was just an alarm clock." Monika sighed with relief. "I almost forgot those existed, ahaha~"

I groan and get out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I slip on some pants and head to the kitchen. Monika sluggishly followed behind me, still in her skivvies.

"It's 8:00, my love. Why are you awake so early? Do you have a job?" she asked groggily.

That's right... she didn't know yet. I hadn't told her anything about my work. No wonder she was surprised by the alarm clock; she probably thought there was no need for one, and we could just lay in bed for the rest of our lives with no schedule. If only life were that perfect...

"Yeah..." I mutter, still not coherent enough for a conversation.

"May I ask what your occupation is?"

"Ah, just some dumb desk job. It's not worth talking about, Monika sweetie." I grunt. I reach into the fridge and grab a can of orange juice, cracking it open and immediately taking a sip.

"Ah... s-so how long do you work?" Monika asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I work Monday through Friday, and I get off at 6."

"Aww..."

I turn and look at Monika; her face is so sad... aw man, how am I gonna concentrate at work knowing Monika is here waiting for me all by herself?

"I'm sorry, my love." I reply softly. "But I have to bring home a paycheck to support us. Th-that shopping trip kinda... ehh... well it set me back a LOT..."

"So I caused you to go bankrupt?! Oh no, I'm a terrible person!" Monika wailed.

"N-no I didn't mean...!"

But it was too late; Monika had her hands over her eyes and was sobbing. Oh boy... here we go again. Dammit, why did I even bring up that up? I made Monika happy yesterday, and that's all that matters. Time to use my silver tongue again...

"Monika.' I call out firmly. I reach over and pull her against my chest, cradling her in my arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Monika sobbed. "I'm just such a burden to you-"

"MONIKA."

"H-huh?"

I place my hands on each cheek and bring her face close to mine. I look into her eyes, with a gentle gaze to quell her distraught heart.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make a good living for the both of us. I want you to live comfortably with me for a long time. I want to be able to buy you anything you desire. That's why I'm gonna go to work and do the best I can. For us..."

Monika looked up at me and sniffled a few times. "Y-you promise you'll come home right after?"

I press my lips against her forehead softly. "I won't spend another second away from you than I have to."

And thus, the tears once again dried and were replaced by joy. Heh heh... 3-0 now. Making Monika happy was my specialty. It's the least I can do, since she makes me so happy in return.

After getting dressed and eating some instant ramen, I still was mired by the stinging thoughts of going to work and leaving Monika here all alone. It just didn't feel right... but what was I supposed to do? I was the only source of income; this job was all we had. Maybe if I just gave her my tv remote, she could be entertained...

"Okay Monika, I have to go now." I firmly state. "The tv remote's on the couch, you're free to play whatever games you want or use my Internet. I don't have many books, but you can read whatever you fi-"

My sentence was cut short. Wh-why am I falling backwards?! OOF! I...I'm on the kitchen table now?!

I can feel Monika crawl on top of me. I look up: all I see is green. Her eyes penetrate my very soul, filling me with a rush of butterflies. Her brown tresses hang down, tickling my skin slightly enough to produce a shudder. I gulp, as I feel my pants tighten up from her weight pressing down on my pelvis.

"You weren't gonna leave without giving me a goodbye kiss, right~?"

Before I had time to react, the large green orbs in my face shut and her face closes distance on mine. I can feel the heavenly warmth of her lips collide with my own, and my blood boils like lava. Suddenly, my grogginess is gone; the heavy weight on my eyelids is removed. I feel like I just consumed an energy drink! Hell, I could run a marathon right now!

Monika's kiss sent a jolt inside me and my body sprang into action. I rose from the table, scooping her up and cradling her in my arms as I attack her neck with hungry kisses. Monika's feet flailed wildly as she giggles like a toddler.

"Hahahahaha! Ahhh! That's tickles! AHHH~"

My lips show no mercy as they coat every inch of Monika's neck with affection, before working their way back up her cheeks and all the way to her forehead. Something about Monika just makes me... lose control. When I feel her initial kiss, it lights a fuse inside me that makes my whole world ignite! Once again, I would have to hold myself back from... dammit...

With a dejected hang of my head, I distance myself from Monika and get off the table. She looks a little disappointed, so I decide to act fast with my words.

"S-sorry sweetie, I don't wanna be late for work. We'll have some more fun later, okay?"

Monika looks down and pouts. "Okay..."

I raise a foot towards the door... but I look at Monika's disappointed face. I can't just leave her like that...

"Hey." I call out.

Monika looks up just in time to see me plant a long, deep, loving kiss on her lips before pulling away with a loud smooch.

"I love you."

That immediately wipes the sad off her face. In no time, she's staring at me with rosy cheeks and the corners of her mouth vertical.

"Love you too! Bye, sweetie~"

I shut the door... and immediately, my chest aches. I can already begin to feel the debilitating effects of Monika Withdrawal. How would I survive this day? How could I pull out of my garage and drive away, knowing Monika is sitting there looking at me from the window? How can I stay out all day, knowing that the love of my life is sitting in solitude just waiting for the moment she could see the whites of my eyes again? And most importantly... how could I go on without the beautiful voice and soft touch that I've come to know over the last two days?

I just have to tell myself... no matter what I do, do it for Monika. Let her be my incentive. Let the pain and agony of being separated from her be rewarded at the end of the day when I come home to her smiling face. Let the dream of one day having a perfect life with her be the driving force behind my motivation.

Monika is my ambition. Just Monika.

That day, I worked like a man possessed. My fingers flowed perfectly on my keyboard and mashed the keys with pinpoint accuracy and swiftness the likes of which my colleagues had never seen. There was something about Monika that had just unleashed my untapped potential. I could feel energy coursing through me, keeping my mind focused, keeping my eyes on the beautiful prize at the end.

Before long, I had concluded with my work for the day long before anyone else had. I met my quota in record time; hell, I even offered to go around and help out some of my slower colleagues. No doubt, I sent a very strong message to my boss today. This was probably my best work day of my entire career... and I had Monika to thank for it. Just thinking about her makes me feel like I can conquer the highest mountains, overcome the most difficult obstacles... even transcend reality.

As I drove home that afternoon, I struggled to maintain the speed limit. The more I thought about Monika: alone, bored, waiting to see me... my foot pressed harder and harder against the pedal. But it wasn't just Monika... I was just as desperate to see her as she was me. After two glorious days with her, being away from Monika was physically painful. The pain was still raw, and the worst part was... I'd have to get used to it. I just had to remember my driving motivation behind going to work... to make a life worth living with her.

When I finally arrived home and pulled into my garage... it felt like I had just completed a long and treacherous journey. Not surprisingly, Monika was looking out the window waiting for me, no doubt a smile on her face as she heard my car door slam. My feet carried me swiftly to the door, where I finally was able to be greeted by the face I had been away from for so long.

"Welcome home~" she cheerily exclaimed, ambushing me with her arms wide. I didn't even have time to get my foot in the door before I was smothered by her! Not that I minded of course, heh heh.

"You miss me?" I ask, bringing my arms around her to complete the embrace. I know that was a rhetorical question, but it was a force of habit.

"That's a rhetorical question, don't you think~?"

Oh... she called me out on it. I should really stop underestimating Monika's intelligence. Hell, she's probably way smarter than me.

Before I had time to apologize for the derogatory question, a pair of lips on my neck rendered my thoughts obsolete. I feel my thoughts turn bubbly, my brain go fuzzy as Monika's lips go from my neck all the way up to my lips. The warm breaths from her nostrils tickle my skin, and I feel her love injecting into my bloodstream like morphine, alleviating all the negative emotions I carry in me. Suddenly, I feel like I hadn't just had a long, arduous day of work; I feel like I could go six more hours! Maybe eight! Of course, I wouldn't dare exercise that thought. It was Monika time!

Monika grabs my tie and jerks me forward, and I can only just barely reach the doorknob to shut the door behind me. Our lips immediately begin an intense tango, desperately trying to salvage the time lost between us. It's gonna suck to be away from Monika for nine hours... but if THIS is what I get to come home to? Maybe the pleasure is worth the pain.

As Monika's lips work against mine, I open my eyes and they dart around a bit. When I see the sight what befalls me... my eyebrows shoot up so high that they nearly escape my forehead.

"Mmm... like what I did with the place~?"

I pull away from Monika and look around, my eyes still struggling to return to their normal position.

"Monika, oh my god..."

Everything was... perfect. The floor was vacuumed, the windows sparkling, the decorative pillows on the furniture neatly arranged. The tv remote lie on the coffee table right where it should be. My videogames were all neatly stacked, with both controllers right beside each other.

I go into the kitchen, and get the same eyeful. All the appliances are neatly positioned, without a mess of cords and pieces laying around. The contents of the cabinets were arranged precisely, without a drinking glass out of place. I open the fridge... damn, we have less food than I thought. But whatever was actually in the fridge looked so damn perfect, it'd be a shame to reach in and grab anything.

"I kept busy while you were away, ahaha~" Monika giggled, putting her arms behind her back and swaying back and forth adorably.

"Monika... it's perfect." I whisper. "I... m-my house never looked this great..."

And that's not everything. MWAH~!" Monika replied, ending with a kiss on my cheek.

My next surprise comes when she directs me to the kitchen table, and my eyes are met with the pleasant sight of a steaming hot meal waiting for me.

"I already cooked us dinner~!"

I look down at it: on the left is a steaming hot bowl of rice with carrots, onions, and red and green peppers in it. But on the right is... something I've never had before. It's some crazy assortment of colors, blasting me in the face. It's almost mesmerizing to look at...

"Wh-what is it?"

"It's a three-bean salad~" Monika happily exclaimed.

"Um...I see..."

I stand there for a moment in silence, scratching my head. Finally, Monika sees fit to give me an explanation.

"...I guess I haven't told you. It's understandable."

I turn and look at her. "Huh?"

Monika looks down, her cheeks turning bright red. "Umm... well... I didn't say anything over the weekend because I didn't want to insult your hospitality. B-but... I'm actually a vegetarian."

I stand there and process what she said. Hmmmm... it kinda makes sense now. Last night, when she offered to help me cook dinner, she didn't seem too interested in cooking any meat. Now I know the truth. But I can't help but wonder if I should have known that already? Surely she would have told me this in Act 3? Dammit... I guess I didn't listen to Monika as much as I should have before... deleting her...

"...I'm so sorry, Monika." I quickly reply. Monika looks up just in time to receive my hug.

"Oh... n-no, I'M sorry... I'm being such a burden on you..."

"Nonsense! Look at everything you've done for me. You cleaned my house, cooked me dinner... and if you don't eat meat, then you'll never see me cook it again. In fact, we can save a lot of money by not even buying it!"

I put my hand on her chin and lift upwards, so her eyes are level with mine. "I'm so grateful for you, Monika. Never forget that."

I see Monika's lips curl into a smile just in time before they're smothered by my own. As we stand there in the kitchen and indulge in each other, my mind frantically processes everything that happened this evening. Monika continues to amaze me every passing second. She's just so perfect, and every time I think she couldn't be better... she blows my mind once again.

"Now then, let's eat~" she exclaims.

As we eat, my doubts were finally erased about the questionable meal. It's just as tasty as I'm sure Monika hoped it would be to a meat-eater like myself. It's amazing... cleaning house, cooking meals, waiting for me with a smile and a kiss... Monika was the perfect housewife.

...WAIT. D-did I just say that? Did I just say "wife"? N-no... it's too early for that... I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes... this fic is still trudging along. I expect all of you are enjoying my dear buddy DaMastah's fic "The World Beyond The Screen" in the meantime? Good! When he gets done blowing your minds with his brain-rocking exposition and massive word count... you can come back and cool your jets with this cozy little slice of life number :)**

 **Welp, that's it. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, fav/followers. I've definitely gotten more on this fic than any other. Enjoy!**

Another day. Back to the ol' grind. I go through my usual series of procedures: I groan as I turn off the alarm clock. I struggle to pry my tired eyes open. I slowly get out of bed, the pillow enticing me back towards it. And lastly... I always ask the rhetorical question of why I can't sleep longer. Yes, it was just another day in my boring, average life.

...Wait, no. I can't say that. How dare I say that! I have the most wonderful girl in the universe in my life! As long as Monika is at my side...

...Monika? Where the heck is she?!

The realization that Monika is NOT in bed next to me gives me a bigger sense of urgency to get up. Not bothering to pee or even put on pants, I sprint out of my bedroom and immediately call her name.

"MONIKA!"

No... this can't be happening! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! I was having such a great time... am I finally awake? Is this the real, cruel, sick reality? All the good stuff that happened: doing better at work, sleeping at night with Monika in my arms, converting to vegetables... it was all just some long-ass good dream?! NO! Why does this happen to me?! What sick fucking god in the sky cursed me to have to experience this misery! You sadistic bastard! How could you build me up like this, only to knock me back d-

...Oh, there she is. She's in the living room.

"I'm right here, sweetie~" she says to me in that beautiful, angelic voice. Never will I take that voice for granted. Every morning I get to wake up and hear it is another morning that I know I'm not dreaming.

As soon as I breathe a sigh of relief and recover from my mental episode, a new observation passes my eyes... what is she wearing?!

"Monika..." I breathe out.

"Aaaaand 1 aaaand 2 aaaand 3!" she counts as she bends over and touches her toes.

Monika, my Monika, mine and no one else's, is currently clad in a gray sports bra that rests just below her sternum and is clinging pretty tight to her chest. Her abdomen, in all it's bare glory, mesmerizes me with its lean shape and her adorable little inwards navel. The top really emphasizes her curves, as the tightness pushes her breasts upwards just enough to form a lovely little m-shaped arch of top boob and a decent crevasse of cleavage in the middle. It doesn't help that she's bending over right in front of me every few seconds... I'd have to stab my damned eyeballs out to keep from looking down her top...

To complete the image is a pair of teeny little black shorts that achieve the easily accomplished task of emphasizing just how GLORIOUS her legs are. I find myself wishing she would turn around, just for a split second... damn, I'm a pervert. Okay, show's over. Maybe I should talk to her instead of stare like a creep.

"Monika... are you working out or something?" I ask, trying to look like I'm not ogling her, but failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm just doing some stretches. We're gonna go running~!" she replied.

"...We?"

"Yes, we! I like to stay in shape, so if we're gonna live together then I'm gonna whip you into shape as well!"

"B-but..."

"No buts, mister!" Monika interrupted, putting up an authoritative finger. "You spend way too much time on the couch, playing videogames. Videogames and anime are fun, but you have to have a delicate balance. Okay?"

I stare at Monika, shocked by her words... but I'm still trying to grasp what she just said. Mainly because she looks so damn FINE! Good god, that sports bra... could it hug her chest any tighter? They're close to bursting out the top! Imagine her just finishing a jog... a bead of sweat trailing down... right into that cute little navel... ahhh...

"Are you listening to me?"

Uh oh, now I have to respond. Okay, let's see here... she wants me to go running with her. Something about I play too many videogames. Oh my god she's beautiful...

"I'll do whatever you want me to, Monika. Nothing's too much to ask when it comes to making you happy." I reply, the safest answer I can give.

"Great! Then go put on some black shorts! Black makes you sweat more~"

"D-do we have to start today? I have work..."

"We'll finish before work~"

Mustering the best smile I can, my reluctant feet drag towards my bedroom to change into breathable clothing. Okay, so... slight change of plans. It's not the end of the world. I can still take a shower and make it to work. I'll just be more tired than usual...

I put on a black tanktop and black shorts, and I actually managed to find my old tennis shoes. I haven't worn these things in years! Do they still fit? Huh... they do.

I go back out there, dressed like I'm about to run a marathon. Monika sees me, and her face brightens up. I dunno what she's so impressed about, seeing my skinny little twig arms and my pale legs. I'm as fit as a toothpick, nowhere near as athletically gifted as Monika supposedly is. She's probably good at everything... while I'm just a gold medalist in the tv remote Olympics.

"You look great!" she exclaims. "Cmon, let's go!"

I roll my eyes at her obvious lie. Monika is way too sweet to be truthful about my appearance. But the fact that she still treats me with such kindness truly humbles me. It's like she's incapable of being mean. The concept of mean isn't in her body. Well... not since she realized what she did in DDLC was wrong at least.

We go on a little jog down the block. What seemed like a pleasant little run for Monika was an excruciating ordeal for myself. Only a few minutes passed before I was huffing and puffing like an old man walking to his mailbox. I could feel a stitch already forming, a sharp, pinching, unbearable pain gripping my ribs. It's EMBARRASSING how easy I got tired.

There was one silver lining though... trailing behind Monika couldn't have looked better. I was being a Class A pervert this morning, but I couldn't help it. The way those shorts molded to her backside... they hugged the curves of her glutes perfectly. There was no excess hanging fabric; it was like those shorts were tailor-designed for her body type. I found myself unable to even look in front of me as my eyes were hypnotized by her buns alternating. Left, right, left, right... at this rate, I could meet a street light head-on and not even notice it.

As pathetic as it was, I had to use that as my motivation to keep moving forward. If I strayed too far behind Monika, that perfect view would be lost. So, to fulfill my pervy notions, I willed my body to maintain a decent pace of not going fast to pass Monika... but not going slow enough to lose her either. It was surprisingly successful!

By the end of the jog, I felt close to death. The sight of my house in the distance, the door welcoming me, was the equivalent of wandering through the desert and finding an oasis on the brink of dying of thirst. It's crazy how pushing my body so hard made me take little things like my couch for granted. So many times my ungrateful butt sat there, spilling food crumbs and haphazardly laying the decorative pillows everywhere sloppily. But now, after being away from it for so long, my couch felt like my lifelong companion.

...Not as much as Monika does, of course. She's way better than some dumb old couch.

"Ahhhh! Wasn't that relaxing?" Monika sighs with relief. I'm truly astounded that she can even form coherent sentences right now, after the strenuous jog we took. Jeez, am I really this out of shape?! Monika looks like she... climbed a ladder or something. I look like I just ran across the ocean to another continent!

My mouth hangs wide open, devoting all its effort to taking in air. The task of making words has to take a back seat. I just need air!

"Whew! Boy, that was a good sweat! Whew! How do you feel?"

Oh great, she's looking at me. And worse... she's expecting an answer. I can't even talk right now. I must look so pathetic... ah Monika... you're just so superior compared to little old me...

I huff out as few words as possible to get my point across. "Need...water...and...bath..."

"I have something better than water. Why don't you go get ready for work, while I do something here in the kitchen for you? Ahaha~" Monika laughs.

I'm not sure what she has planned, but I nod and make my way to my bedroom anyway. My clothes hit the floor in a stinking wet puddle and I crawl inside the tub. I switch to the shower head and the cold water immediately blasts me with a force that almost saps the wind from my lungs.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I cry out. I feel like I'm having a heart attack as my body adjusts to the ice cold water blasting me, chilling my skin and permeating to my bones. It's nearly unbearable... but god it feels great. Screw the hot water; this will suit me just fine.

I take a super thorough shower, scrubbing my sweaty hair and applying my best smelling soap to my armpits and other areas. I have to smell my best for Monika, of course.

While I shower, I abruptly hear an odd whirring noise echoing through the walls. It's so powerful it penetrates the sound of falling water. It didn't sound like my washing machine... what the heck kind of robot was Monika at war with out there?!

My curiosity compels me to get out of the shower quicker, so I waste no time wrapping a towel around my waist and going out to make sure things are okay.

"...Monika? What's that noise?" I call out. I wonder if I should grab something, in case some kind of robot overlord is trying to abduct her. Another scary thought entered my mind... what if my computer is trying to suck her back in?! No, that would be crazy... but wait! The mere fact that Monika is living with me is crazy! MONIKA!

I run into the kitchen, which is where she said she was. I start to call out her name... but she's just standing there with a smile.

"Heeeeey~" she coos, danging her fingers adorably towards me.

"Monika, what was that... is that my blender?" I ask, tilting my head. I didn't know I still had that thing.

"Yep. And I made you a delicious smoothie~"

I look at my blender, which was resurrected from the graveyard of my kitchen appliances. Inside is a strange green liquid... it doesn't look very appetizing. But Monika made it for me, so surely I would have to try it! I just couldn't help but wonder if it would kill me... especially if she didn't wash out that old blender before using it... ah, I'm thinking too much. Monika did something nice for me, and that's that. No need to be a douche about it.

"Thank you, Monika!" I exclaim, bowing respectfully. "M-may I try some?"

"Sure~"

Monika pours a glass all the way to the top and serves it to me with a cute smile. I take it and put the glass to my lips, feeling Monika's eyes staring me down. Welp, here goes nothing.

I allow the liquid to flow down my throat... it tastes... huh. I don't know what it tastes like. It's sweet. It's a little bitter. It's very smooth, not at all clumpy or thick. It goes down pretty easy. As I set the now-empty glass down... it takes a few seconds for my taste buds to process the flavors. I still can't quite figure it out! But I do manage to come to one conclusion; maybe my tiredness was a factor, but I definitely wanted another glass.

"Have some more~" Monika urged, giggling as she fills my glass again.

"Thanks." I reply as I down another glass. Holy shit! Okay, this is pretty good! That glass goes down just as fast as the one before.

"Another!" I call out.

Monika fills my glass again and I down the delicious green concoction. My bones are jumping to life in my body! My muscles are singing! My blood is in the fast lane! This shit is amazing!

"Monika... what was that? I feel awesome!" I exclaim.

"Ahaha! I'm glad you think so. That was just the reaction I wanted." Monika replied with a chuckle. "You see, I know the perfect combination of fruits and vegetables to mix together and produce the most invigorating smoothie. I thought maybe you could use an extra boost, so I made it for you~"

...Well, it all makes sense now. No wonder Monika is such an astute athlete. No wonder she has limitless energy. She apparently has the know-how to produce some kind of... miracle... drink... thing.

"So... how do you make it?" I ask, lifting a curious eyebrow.

"Ahaha! It's a secret, silly! I can't just tell you my secret formula!" Monika giggles.

"WHAT'S THE SECRET FORMULA!" I beg.

"Maybe I'll tell you... if you can submit me~"

"Eh? W-WAAAH!"

Monika has a mischievous face as she tackles me at the legs, easily getting me to the ground. I'm immediately caught off guard from her spontaneous decision to wrestle with me... and the fact that she's much stronger. Great, I'm looking better and better...

"MONIKA! AGHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!" I choke out as she presses her knee on my esophagus, making my breathing more difficult.

"What? I'm just having a little fun~"

"GAAAAH! You tell me how to make that smoothie RIGHT NOW! Uh, p-please."

"How about this instead~?"

I lose control of my body as Monika manages to flip me over, despite my best efforts. She sinks two legs underneath my ribs and two arms under my neck. At this point, I'm pretty much just a flopping fish trying to get to a pond a few feet in front of me.

"M-Monika! Gaaah! Monika! My towel's falling off- GUUUGH!"

My voice is suddenly cut short as Monika starts to squeeze gently, not enough to cut off my oxygen, but just enough to make me uncomfortable.

"Guuugh! GUUUKH!"

"Tap out."

"Monika!"

"Tap out~"

"N-NEVER! Smoothie..."

"Tap out, and then we'll negotiate~"

"Gaaaaah okay! OKAY!"

It's obvious that Monika's physical talents are far superior to whatever resistance I can muster. She's pretty much as perfect shape as perfect can get, while I nearly died jogging down the block. I'm a smart guy; I know when to admit defeat. My hand slaps the kitchen floor three times, and she releases her grip.

"Ahhhh! Huff... huff... huff..."

I cough and gasp as the air returns to me. The embarassment of getting shown up by my girlfriend hurts a lot worse than the pain of her cranking on my neck. Yes, this is definitely not helping my confidence; the day when I decide I'm worthy of Monika has never felt more distant...

I get back up to my feet, clutching my towel. "Monika! What the heck was that?!"

Monika puts her hands behind her back and flashes the cutest, most innocent smile. "It's Jiu Jitsu, silly!"

"And why, pray tell, did you decide to use it on me?!"

Monika leans over and presses her nose against mine. "Becaaaaaaause... I just wanted to see what you were made of."

"Well now you know, okay?! I'm just a wimpy little couch potato!" I angrily reply, turning my back to her. I'm not even worthy of looking at her...

"Aw... y-you're not mad at me, are you?" Monika pleads. I can't see her, but she's definitely wearing the most adorable puppy eyes.

"Hmph... maybe a little." I grumble. "I just... you don't have to make me feel so weak, ya know. I'm trying to be a worthy boyfriend to you. But, you're just so much better than me! How am I supposed to protect you, huh? How am I supposed to feel like your equal?"

Monika realizes by now that she hurt my feelings. I could tell, because her body language went neutral, then made a sharp change to sympathetic. Suddenly, I can feel her approach me from behind and hug me.

"...I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Monika says softly. "But I promise, I'm gonna do everything I can to help you. We can exercise every day together. I'll make you more of my special smoothies, so you have more energy. Okay?"

I let out a long sigh. Ah, Monika... who in this world could possibly hold a grudge against you? You've done much worse, and even then I fell for you...

My lips curl into a smile. "Okay. I'm willing to stand with you. I won't let you down!"

Monika claps happily. "Yaaaay! Okay, so we wake up every morning and do some stretches, then we have our morning jog, then a smoothie break, then...

Days of jogging turn into weeks. With each day, I can feel my stamina improving. My cardio is like it was touched by a miracle worker. Before long, I find myself able to keep up with Monika easily. We start to take longer jogs, sometimes even running through the town together. I'm no longer ashamed to be seen with Monika, as I can stand beside her as her equal. No longer do I feel inferior.. even though she could still kick my ass in a fight.

Even at work, my physical output shows signs of improvement. I can move around the office faster; I can lift objects with more ease without getting fatigued. The boss is seeing my progress, and I can see a hand trailing towards his stubbled chin as he observes me carefully. He knows that I'm striving to make an improvement. He sees my determination, and maybe, just maybe, he's willing to take me to the next level. Who knows...

Monika continues to make her special smoothies to give me a boost. The money I have to spend on the fruits and vegetables is way worth it for the energy it gives me. Our jogging and stretching turns into more strenuous workouts: push-ups, jumping jacks, light weight-lifting... and rolling around on the living room floor to achieve a dominant position. Monika continues to best me, but I smile and vow to get her another day.

In just a few weeks, I feel like a transformed person. I used to be a sad, potato chip-eating lump that failed to do the most basic of physical tasks. But Monika gave me the power; she gave me the coaching, the moral support, and the encouragement to become a different man. My gratitude towards her knows no bounds... the girl seemed to work hard to find a new way to improve my life all the time! Did it just come naturally to her? Yes... no doubt in my mind. She was my personal little angel, who filled my life with blessings. My greatest pleasure in life was laying down at night beside her and wondering what joy she'll fill my life with when I wake up. Maybe she'll inspire me to move mountains? End world hunger? Solve the mystery of life?

With Monika at my side... I have no limits.


	6. Chapter 6

**There are certain discussions in this chapter meant to work your brain a little, regarding Monika's existence and the legitimacy of her love. I personally don't like discussing this subject matter, therefore I kept it brief. None of the theories are meant to be taken as the "canon" of this fic; it's just food for thought, for you the reader. Just keep that in mind.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

It's already been two months since Monika came into my life for real. Two months... the time sure has flown. I guess now would be a good time to stop and maybe... have a little analysis of the way things have gone.

Let's see... I have a girlfriend now. Never had one of those. That girlfriend happens to have come from my computer. She happens to be the most beautiful, charming, intelligent, all around perfect girl to ever come from a game. Monika seems happy. I'm sure as hell happy. Happier than I've been in a long time...

Let's see... I'm doing better physically and mentally. I'm in pretty good shape since we started exercising together. I'm doing great at work. Very confident. I think my boss has really taken a liking to me. Everytime he comes around, he seems to observe me for just a few more seconds than everyone else. Good sign to come? I sure hope so...

Everything seems to be going well, but... what could I improve on? Hmmm... I feel like maybe I don't take Monika out enough. I've got the only vehicle, plus I'm scared of other people recognizing her. I wonder what would happen if the world finds out I'm dating Monika? Would I become a celebrity? They'd probably never leave me alone... maybe she could let her hair down and wear some sunglasses? Hmm... and what about legal ID for that matter? If Monika ever needs to show proof of identification, I'm screwed. Ah... it seems like nothing can ever just be perfect and work out smoothly without little bumps in the road. But I'm not worried; love finds a way.

Let's see, what else... ah, the elephant in the room. We haven't been intimate yet! Oh god, I don't know what's wrong with me! Monika is giving some pretty strong signs recently, I'm just too much of a pathetic sack to take a step forward. I mean... what does she see in me anyway? I'm sure there's millions of other guys out there that wouldn't think twice about treating her like a goddess. But me... it's not like I can even do much for her. I leave her five times a week, all alone. Would other guys do that?

Sometimes I think Monika is just forced to love me because she came from my computer... wait, what the hell did I just say?!

Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips on my neck. I was so deep in thought, the unfamiliar feeling was like an electrical jolt that made my body spontaneously jump.

"H-hey... did I startle you?"

I look over; those green eyes are big and wide, only partially concealed by the brown tresses hanging down in front of them. Her lips are pursed, obviously a sign of concern since I jumped so abruptly. God, she's beautiful... she deserves to live in a palace, not in my humble abode.

"I'm fine..." I reply, reaching over to brush those lovely strands out of her face. "I was just lost in thought."

"Care to share? You know I love to talk~" she softly encourages.

I roll over in bed and look up at the ceiling. With a deep breath, I ask the question that's on my mind.

"...Are you happy with me, Monika?"

Monika's gentle face changes to concern as she scoots next to me in the bed and drapes an arm over my chest. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"...You don't deserve such a humble life." I continue. "I want to give you everything... all the clothes, books, shoes, anything you could ever want. I want to be able to spend more time with you. You don't deserve to sit here all alone and wait for me."

"But you've bought me lots of nice books." Monika replies with a smile. "I haven't even read them all."

"Yeah, I bought them at a cheap little thrift store. They're all lame paperbacks."

Monika giggles. "Silly! The value of the materials that compose the book is meaningless. Because the literature within the pages... is priceless. Ahaha~"

"F-fine..."

"And about me waiting for you... I don't mind at all! I keep plenty busy while you're away. I clean the house, watch tv, read books, exercise, and I even cook you a tasty meal~"

"So you're basically my housemaid..."

"NO! I do all that stuff because I want to." Monika pouted.

"But why do you love ME so much?" I fire back. "I mean, there's millions of others out there that played the game and... I mean... don't you love anyone else?"

Monika was silent after that. I turn my head and look at her; she has a hand on her chin, deeply mulling over that bomb of a question I just asked. I had been scared to ask it for a while... but at last, I couldn't hide my true feelings. Why was I so special? Why does Monika love ME and not the other people who played DDLC?

"...There's lots of better people out there, ya know. People who can give you a better life than I do." I continue. "You deserve to be a princess! You deserve to have a much higher livin-MMPH!"

My words are blocked by a soft, warm obstacle pressing against the exit. My skepticism is immediately halted my her euphoric kiss, so powerful it can compare to pain relieving drugs shooting into me.

And then, as fast as it comes... those lips leave me.

"...You dummy." Monika berates, slapping me in the forehead. Ouch.

She rolls over on top of me and hovers over me, my vision full of green and my face tickled by her hanging strands on my skin.

"I chose you." she continued. "I sent that letter for YOU. I'm YOUR Monika, and no one else's. I don't care if there's a billion other players out there, with a billion other Monikas. I came out of your computer, and I will always love you and nobody else. Understand?"

Huh... well that clears it up pretty nicely. My Monika... mine, to love and cherish forever. It really makes a guy feel good about himself to know he has a girl that's eternally faithful. But even in the midst of those comforting words... I still had a little bit of doubt.

"...But what if you're just programmed to love me? What if you have no choice but to feel this way? What if you don't know what you truly feel because you're trapped?!"

Monika smiled as she leaned down and closed the distance, once again gracing my lips with the skin-tingling, heart-pumping, addicting feeling of her own.

"...Then I guess ignorance is bliss." she replies. "You can inquire about my existence all day if you want, because maybe there's no true answer. But one thing will never change... I'm here, right in front of you. I love you. And I'm never going to leave you, ever. So get used to me! Ahaha~!"

I hate to admit that I'm in disbelief at the extent of Monika's love for me. It feels unnatural that she could love a man like me so much. Maybe I'll carry this skepticism with me until the day I die. But she's right... there's no point in even questioning the truth. The fact remains that she's here, with me. We're happy. And we're going to be happy for the rest of our lives. In the end, the facts don't really matter; what matters is our love. No matter the circumstances of what we share or how it came to fruition, we possess the ability to make it real. Therefore... it IS real.

"Now... why don't you quit asking those dumb questions and kiss me~?"

Her lips converge upon mine once again, distracting me, calming me, cleansing me of my muddled thoughts. I've never been a strong believer in love and eternity, mainly because I never thought I could be the recipient of these blessings. Monika seems determined to prove me wrong. It's not the most realistic story; point in fact, it's more like a fairy tale. But it's still real, and it's still happening right in front of me. Maybe it's time for me to shut my brain off and start counting my blessings. Monika is here to stay; instead of asking why, just shut up and make her happy, damn it!

As our kiss deepens, Monika's impressive strength allows her to roll me on top. I feel her legs wrap around me as she begins to whisper between kisses.

"Mmph, mmph...ahh... touch me~"

...What?

I break the kiss and look in her eyes for an explanation... but all I get is a sultry gaze.

"Touch... me~" she coos. She has neither a look of seriousness nor smugness... just her lips slightly parted, her eyes heavy and penetrating my hard barrier of indecisiveness that plagues me so.

I feel her take my hand and guide it towards her thigh. I break out in goosebumps as my hand trails across the soft, smooth, bare flesh. I hear her sharp, quiet moan, and my mouth releases a shuddering breath in response. But she doesn't stop there; not leaving my other hand unattended, she grabs it and guides it to a different area... a round, soft, perky area... my pants immediately tighten upon my hand getting placed on her left breast and gentle pressure applied to induce squeezing it. Holy shit... I'm groping Monika...

"So tell me..." she asks. "...Do you feel worthy of me yet~?"

I gulp as I try to muster the words... but she has me stupefied. I freeze instantly, unable to make any sudden movements. She notices this, and her face turns to a pout.

"What's wrong? You always freeze up when I try to be closer with you! Hmph!"

She's right, and her anger is justified... but she's obviously can't see it from my eyes. It's true, that we hadn't done anything sensual in the time she's been here. She was totally secure about her nudity in front of me even... I seemed to be the one with a stick up my ass. But I think to myself... how can I touch such a perfect girl? To me, Monika is a work of priceless art. She's something to be admired, but never tampered with. My hands would only serve to mar the perfect quality of her being. It's easy for me to pleasure myself to pornography or your run-of-the-mill erotic models... but Monika's beauty and majesty is a cut above all other females.

Unfortunately... this doesn't seem to swing both ways. That leaves one partner dissatisfied, and the other partner too much of a puss to act on his pent up emotions. Just another weakness of mine...

Monika frowns as she gets out of bed, tugging at her underwear a few times. She straightens up her white cotton tanktop. She brushes that huge, flowing, incomparable mane of brown hair that rests all the way to her thighs.

"I can cook us some breakfast if you like." she says, her face nowhere near my direction. Great... she's totally mad at me. I can hear the disappointment dripping from every word.

"Th-that's okay." I reply. "I'll j-just grab something from the vending machines at work."

"If it's okay with you, we can skip our morning exercise."

Before I have a chance to respond, she's gone. I hear the tv come on, and the rustling of my couch cushions. Hoo boy... how to fix this...

I get in the shower to give myself some time to think. Damn it, why did I let this happen? I have ONE job: to please Monika. W-well, okay, two jobs... but I care about one of those jobs WAY more than the other! Sure I need the desk job to live, but pleasing Monika is my greatest pleasure in life. So why the hell can't I be intimate with her?! She's human now; she feels the same emotions as everyone else does, so she obviously must have the same needs. She already swore that she'd love me and nobody else, which means she's looking to me to satisfy those needs. If I can't deliver... then where does that leave her?

Even as I get dressed, I still don't know how to sate the awkward situation. This went from a morning of heartfelt reassurance to an unscheduled boat ride on shit creek with a hole or two in the deck. Looks like I'm gonna have to give myself an extension by going to work and spending the day planning my approach to making it all better when I get home. Of course, there's two nasty variables in that equation: knowing that Monika's here by herself and displeased, and the stress of trying to work up a solution diminishing my performance at work. It's just a bad situation, all around. Sigh... all because I'm too scared to dip my wick. What kind of man am I?!

Fully dressed for work, I walk into the living room finally, with butterflies ablaze. Monika still has a pout on her face, even though she tries to hide it behind a book. Her eyes dart occasionally from the pages to the tv... but never in my direction.

"...I have to go now. I love you." I announce that same, pre-recorded, boring statement. As bad as I want it to work, I knew it wouldn't.

"I love you too... b-be very productive at work." Monika replies, her voice not very becoming of positivity. I'm still flattered that she managed to give such a caring response despite her clear displeasure towards me at the moment.

I walk out the door, get in the car, and back out of the driveway. As I pull out, I look into the window... she's staring back at me.

Work was just as miserable and plodding as I feared it would be. My body seemed to move at a sluggish pace: typing this, printing that, filing the other... and not enjoying a minute of it. Every second that ticked by on the loud ass clock was a second that my mind was only focused on the distraught girl waiting for me back home. My mind focused not on what assignment to do next... but on how to make the girl I love happy again. I shouldn't be going through this: not when I'm so close to a breakthrough at work. But I can't help myself... to me, Monika is the most important thing. Even if I have to do bad at work, it's a small price to pay for-

"Boss wants to see you in his office."

I snap out of my thoughts. Oh shit! N-now? What is this about? Oh no oh no... I'm not ready! Now's the worst time...!

I straighten up my tie as best I can. My jelly legs wobble towards his office as I struggle to ignore the conscious stares of my co-workers. What did THEY think of this? Were they seething with jealousy at my personal audience... or were they silently laughing at my misfortune as I tread towards the chopping block?

I open the door, and he's already sitting there, staring at me. His well-pressed blue suit and red tie, his perfectly groomed black hair, the subtle grains of a stubble upon his chin... and that stern face.

"Sit down."

I gulp and mutter a silent prayer. I don't so much sit down as I do fall down into the seat. As his gaze peers into me, I'm already counting the seconds to my demise. This is it... I'm gonna go home to Monika, jobless... penniless... I won't be able to support her anymore. The promise I made will be broken. Even THEN, if she stays with me? She'd truly be the most loyal girl in existence. But I wouldn't count on it...

"Here. Keep up the good work."

...Wait, what is this? He hands me a white envelope and motions towards the door. He didn't say a single word!

"Th-thank you sir." I calmly state. Well, as calm as I could be in that situation.

I walk out of the office; immediately everyone has their eyes on me. I guess those vultures want to know what's inside the envelope. Well fine then! I'll make a whole exhibition out of it! I tear open the envelope and look at the little, rectangular piece of paper inside. My eyes widen... and my lips curl into a smile.

...This is more than I usually make! Let's see, multiply the hours... carry the 10... this is an extra dollar an hour! Fucking pinch me... I guess the boss liked my extra effort around here. I immediately credit this to Monika: the girl who gave me the strength to have more self-confidence. Oh boy... this just makes me feel worse about this morning. I'm definitely gonna have to clock out of here and get back to her. Snatch her up, kiss her... show her how grateful I am for the support she gives me.

That afternoon, I play with fire as my car easily surpasses the speed limit on my way home to the woman I love. Words can't properly convey it but... I feel fucking great! It's like... I don't even have some clever metaphor to describe the cloud I'm floating on right now. I don't even have an old, cliche figure of speech. All I have is a heart like a shaken soda can and the burning desire to make things right with Monika. As hard as I try to make her happy... I realize that material possessions is only half of it. Monika needs more than for me to buy her stuff... she needs to feel my affection for her. She needs to FEEL loved.

...Oh god, what am I saying?! I've never done this before! What if I suck at it?! I suddenly feel conflicting emotions passing through me: the excitement of getting home... and the anxiety of what I was about to attempt.

I park the car in the garage and hurry to the door. My fingers nervously attempt to stick the key in the lock, missing several times. After cursing my hand for its unsteadiness... the door suddenly opens from the other side.

There she is, looking exactly the same as when I left her. Hair still down, still wearing a tanktop and undies. Her hair's all nappy... has she been laying on the couch all day? Nonetheless, at this moment... she never looked more beautiful to me.

"H-hey..." she muttered, looking away with a blush. "How was work? Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morn-MMMPH!"

I silence her words with my lips crashing against hers, sealing her voice off with the tight suction of my kiss. The door slams shut and our hands find each other's bodies, leaving no area untouched. My hands trail up those smooth, milky-white legs, all the way up to her thighs. As hot breaths are exchanged from our noses, our lips continue to dance in a sloppy, hurried exchange.

Monika stumbles backwards as my body weight pushes her towards the couch. She starts to fall backwards, but she grabs the back of my neck for leverage and we only tilt over the arm. We break the kiss finally, and Monika has to draw her head back just to unleash her hot pants, her eyes staring lustfully into mine as her chest heaves from the air returning to her lungs.

My confidence grows as I scoop her up in my arms and charge into the bedroom. We plop onto the bed, and her hands are already fumbling to unbutton my work clothes. No words are shared: just the mutual exchange of kisses and swapping of soft moans from ear to ear. Nothing needs to be said at this point; it doesn't take a philosopher to figure out that neither of us is running away from this. I'm done being selfish; Monika deserves to feel like the Goddess she is.

My tongue slides past her lips and captures her moans before my mouth once again closes distance and sticks like glue. As she sheds my top layer, my hands travel to her abdomen and slowly slide upwards... slipping up her midriff, past the tiny opening underneath her tanktop... until they reach two distinct, soft, warm orbs.

"Ahhh..." a tiny, sharp moan escapes her throat upon feeling my hands. I gently apply pressure, capturing those heavenly breasts in my palms. I shudder at the feeling of her nubs grazing the sensitive skin in the very center.

Monika loses control of her hands; she can only throw them behind her head, shut her eyes, and moan into my mouth as I explore the roundness and curvature of her supple mammaries. Every square inch, every curve... my fingers leave no area unexplored, even the round, bumpy edges of her areolas and the tiny, peaking nubs in the middle.

"H-haaah...ahhh...ahhh~" her lips have to pull away from mine just to let out her loud, guttural moans. But my own lips don't take a break; they immediately find her neck instead, and commence a barrage of pecks straight down the right side. Monika's moans show no restraint as I myself lose control, and just start kissing whatever bare flesh is available. Her neck, her cleavage... I go down and kiss her bare abdomen where the tanktop rides up. My lips travel even further south, kissing her thighs. I can't believe I'm doing this right now... getting this far with Monika... it's like some kind of fantasy.

"P-please... I need you..." she begs. Those words send a warm bubble to the pit of my stomach. I know I can't hold back anymore... but am I ready for this? N-no... I can't go all the way. Not yet. I'm just not ready... I'm too scared of failing to please her!

...But wait. I can do THAT. I've watched plenty of videos. I may not be experienced, but I can still please Monika. No matter what... I'm going to make her feel as special as she is.

I clutch the rim of Monika's panties, darting upwards to her for consent. A bashful smile and a blush indicates that I can keep going. Welp, this is it...

With a sharp breath, I slide them down the length of her legs... painstakingly slow. Down her thighs... past the knees... down to her ankles. They get caught on her big toe as I try to remove them, so it takes a few clumsy extra steps to get them off all the way.

"Hee hee hee~"

Sh-she's... giggling? She doesn't seem nervous at all. Such a confident girl Monika is... weakness hardly ever shown. If only I had her mind, I'm sure I could be a much better partner.

I glide my hand up her thigh and tease my fingers across the young, fresh, unmarred folds of Monika's womanhood. Her outer walls are tightly sealed, never touched by human hands. I would be the first to break new ground...

With a gulp, I push one finger forward, past her labia, straight into her slit. Monika immediately draws a sharp breath; I feel her entire body tense up all at once. I push forward once again, and my finger slips past that tight entrance, entering her for the first time. My digit is immediately enclosed by the warmth of her cavern as it clenches instinctively, trying to adjust to the unfamiliar object inside it.

I look up at Monika, she utters a soft sigh as her body suddenly relaxes. I can feel the tension wearing off, her muscles loosening... granting me permission to continue.

There's a calming silence in the bedroom as I pump and probe inside her depths, moving my forefinger back and forth at a leisurely pace. I can hear Monika eliciting deep, low, throaty mewls as her fingers clench the bedsheets and scrunch them up.

"Hah..hahh..haaaaaah right th-there..." Monika whispers softly.

I have no idea where my performance measures with any other guy, but she seems to be enjoying it. I... I guess I'm doing a good job. Sh-should I ask her? No... that'd be fucking embarassing. But then again, I want this to be special... this is her first time being touched.

"...Is this good, Monika?" I finally concede and ask.

She opens her eyes and smiles. "Yes! You're doing great! J-just...ahhh... p-please go a little harder, ahaha~"

Well, that's a relief. Obeying her request, I insert a second finger into her womanhood, and press forward all the way to the knuckle.

"Ahhhhhh! Y-yesss...!"

I continue pumping inside her, still wrapping my head around the fact that this is actually happening. I work at a nice steady pace, albeit pressing forward a bit harder than I was before. Judging from Monika's moans, everything seemed to be good... I just hope she isn't just being kind...

"Hnnnn..aahhhh... g-go a little... h-higher..."

Stupid! I forgot about her clit! Rookie mistake, heh heh. But one that I can fix easily, since I still have use of my other hand. I bring it over to join my already submerged fingers, placing a thumb on that tiny little button on top that composed the most stimulating nerves of the female organ. I press against it and rub in a circular motion... and once again Monika voices her delight.

"Mmmmm... ahhhhhhh... that's better... ahhhhhh... thank you... for doing this for me..."

As I pump, I can feel her warm, sticky perspiration coating my fingers. The sensation of her womanly essence fascinates me, as well as gives me the reassurance that I'm doing good. I may be a novice in the ways of love... but I would do anything to make Monika feel this way. The fact that I'm finally doing it gives me a sense of pride and accomplishment.

I pull my fingers out, carrying a thick, clear string of her vaginal nectar along with it. I look at them, my eyes full of wonder at how they glisten in the light. I feel empowered for what I'm doing for Monika. I feel righteous. It drives me to have the desire to do an even better job next time. Next time... heh. What a world.

As I'm awestruck by my sticky fingers, Monika snaps me out of it.

"Ahem! M-may you please continue~?"

"R-right... s-sorry." I shamefully reply.

I shove two fingers back in and once again extend a generous thumb to her clitoris. I continue the repetitive motion of pumping in her and rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

"Ahhhh... ahhhh...this is wonderful..."

My eyes widen as I see Monika's hands fumbling. She's... pulling her shirt off? She tosses it aside! Oh my god... such lovely breasts... not large or small, just the perfect specimen of size and perkiness. Her adorable red nipples...

I gasp as she applies her own fingers to her nipples and softly massages them in a circular motion. She's touching herself... right in front of me... it amazed me, this naughty, kinky side of Monika. A side that the world never gets to see. A side that is reserved for only one man on this planet... heh, I never felt luckier.

We go on for another minute or two, and I'm just watching Monika with awe. My fingers are pretty much unconsciously pumping inside her, because her sheer beauty has captured my attention. Her cute little blush, the way her body arches as she touches her nipples... that adorable, breathy sigh... she's truly an angel. A beautiful, naughty, naked angel baring it all in front of me with no shame.

As I'm lost in her elegance... her voice suddenly brings me back.

"H-haaah! Oh my... ahh... i-it's happening... ahhh... please kiss me!"

The urgency at which she pleads for me to kiss her suggests that she needs immediate comfort. Obliging, I immediately press my lips against hers and hold it there. My fingers start to go faster, harder than before, slamming my knuckles against her outer walls as I try with all my might to bring her to that final moment.

And finally... I succeed.

She has to break the kiss just to cry out. "AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!"

Her body wriggles and arches. I can feel her walls close in around my fingers, then immediately reopen. It does this repeatedly, like a rapid heartbeat. I quickly pull my fingers out and apply them to her clit, watching with amazement as her orgasm erupts right in front of me. I watch the contractions before my very eyes, opening, closing, opening, closing... her womanly essence trickles down her walls as she bucks her hips upwards.

After a straight minute of her bodily roller coaster right... she suddenly goes limp.

"M-Monika?" I call out her name, just for confirmation of her well-being. Thankfully, she's able to open her eyes and look at me after a brief period of deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Huff...huff...huff... yes, I am fine." she reassures with a smile. "That was wonderful. Thank you so much for making me feel this way... I-I've dreamed of this moment... inside the game..."

Oh no, she's sniffling. But I have a feeling... these are tears of joy.

"Forgive me, but..." she continues, "...you just don't know how it feels. Trapped in the game, away from you... and now we're together and... being intimate with you feels so special. It's so sacred to me to feel you touch me."

She rises from the bed and hugs me. "You're the only one that can ever touch me that way. Understand?"

Wow... maybe she meant to say that the other way. I think she meant to say I'm only allowed to touch her but... ah, whatever. Like I would do that to any other girl anyway. I have Monika, and she's far above all other females.

"I swear, this is an experience that only the two of us will share." I whisper affectionately. "Nobody else deserves to see you like this... so beautiful..."

Monika pulls away and looks into my eyes with a blush and a smile. "You're being awfully mushy, ahaha. Perhaps you're trying to get something in return~?"

My face immediately turns red hot. "N-no! I didn't mean-"

"Lay down on the bed."

Wha, she's bossing me around now? That's not a good sign... or is it? This is too sudden! But I've learned in a short while that Monika is not one to go against. Whatever she has planned, she's likely to succeed one way or the other.

With a nervous gulp, I lay down against the same pillow she was just on. The fully nude Monika has a seductive grin on her face as she approaches me. She looks down at my pants, and I nearly die of embarassment; I can literally see my crotch area pitching a tent, in real time. At first, I was so anxious about pleasing her that I couldn't get it up. But now that it was my head on the pillow, and Monika hovering over me naked... blood flow wasn't a problem anymore.

"M-Monika, you don't have to-"

"Shhhhhhh~" she silences me with a finger on my lips. I can see the mischief in her face: that same smug, naughty face from Act 3. Whatever she has planned, it's something devious.

I feel her hands trail to my white shirt. Slowly, the buttons come off, one at a time.

"M-Monika..." I gulp.

She continues to say nothing as she undoes the buttons, exposing my bare chest little by little. When she finally pulls it open, she leans in and starts kissing me right on my pecs. Oh my gosh... just when I thought Monika couldn't be any sexier... god damn, these pants hurt!

Her lips make slow, wet, sensual smooches down my abdomen as she moans hungrily. "Mmmph... mmmph... mmmmmmmmmph~"

My entire body is shivering. My knees are quaking. I hadn't expected her to turn the tables so quickly. Now it was my next test: a test of my own stamina. There's a very good chance I was about to embarrass myself big time...

She goes even lower. Her hands are working on my belt. Oh god, this is it...

ZIP!

I nearly squeak with embarassment when my work pants leave my legs, leaving me in my very prominently elevated boxers. I swallow all the spit left in my throat... I've never exposed myself to Monika before. What if she laughs at it? Oh god... once again, I'm measuring my potential to all the other men in the world. I-I have to be at least average, right? I've been working it out since I was a young teen!

Monika clutches the rim of my boxers. She looks at me, that smug little grin still on her face. Her bedroom eyes look to mine for consent to move forward... but I can't even move my head to nod. I'm basically paralyzed!

Then she makes another surprising play: she DOESN'T wait for my permission. She instead jerks my boxers down before I can even say "oh shit". Well, it's out there now! There Monika is, staring at my throbbing organ that I can only hope is impressive enough to not warrant being labeled pathetic. I'm going to die now...

"M-M-Monika... I-I'm so embarrassed..." I stammer.

"Don't be." she whispers.

She takes my manhood into her hands and plants a kiss on my pink, bulbous tip. I'm close to hyperventilating as she smiles and extends her tongue... in a split second, I can feel the wetness slide down my shaft, all the way towards the base.

"O-Oh god... Monika... M-Monika...!" I squeak. I can't believe this is happening!

But she seems deaf to my flustered babbling. Monika is immersed in a different world right now, her only focus on sliding her tongue up and down my organ, a determined look on her face. She's poised to make me feel as good as I made her... what an honor.

I bite my tongue and try to control my breathing. I watch in awe as Monika leans into it, sticking her lovely rear in the air and really committing to her work. Her tongue is going wild on me, ticking my sensitive skin, coating me in wetness from tip to base. She grins as she reaches my base and then trudges her tongue upwards with EXCRUCIATING slowness. I'm straight up grunting as I witness her tongue travel, at a snail's pace, the full length of my manhood until it reaches my urethra.

And then... she takes it into her mouth.

I can barely believe it when it happens. Monika, right in front of me, that cute little mouth lovingly encased around my humble, inexperienced cock. Even now she's still grinning at me, a blush on her cheeks as they fold inwards from her suction.

She gives a little wink to me... and then starts giving me what could no doubt be documented as the best head in the universe. It's an electrifying, explosive, humbling sensation as her mouth goes down on it until I can feel the back of her throat. My self restraint is out the window; my breaths are loud and painfully vocal as my back muscles tighten and my body arches. I'm close to screaming, the only thing preventing it my fingers and toes curling with tension.

Monika has no sense of restraint herself, no respect or leniency for my obvious inexperience. She worked her mouth aggressively, bobbing up and down so hard her hair fluttering with each rapid head movement. I'm mesmerized by her breasts swaying back and forth, the adorably sexy way she wiggles her ass back and forth... I'm pretty much lifeless putty in her hands, and she's making sweet art with me.

I want to enjoy this sensation a long time... no, I want to enjoy it for all eternity. I never want to stop feeling this... but it's so good... it's TOO good... too good to last...!

"M-M-M-Monika!" I cry out, a sense of urgency in my voice now. It was definitely happening soon! But still, she didn't stop! She continued to go down on me, so far that she gagged with each touchdown on the base. She was relentless...and I couldn't stop her.

"Monika! MONIKA!" I cry out, my entire body shaking as I yearn for her attention.

But she just looks at me: a serene, gentle, soothing look. A look as if she was telling me to let go... I'm warm inside as that gaze penetrates me... I feel my muscles loosening... unwinding like thread... and I can't hold it.

I cry out as my cum rushes out of my urethra and has nowhere else to go but a one way trip. My eyes widen as Monika seems completely unfazed; she just continues to suck, seemingly oblivious! I can feel more coming out... another contraction pushes out a fresh load of my spunk, directly into her mouth. And still... she takes it with a smile. Is this the extent of her love for me? Is she truly comfortable with me on this level, to establish such a deep bond of trust? It's amazing... Monika is truly an incredible, wonderful woman. No man in the universe is worthy of her love. Even me...

She finally removes my spent organ from her mouth, several strings of her saliva hanging from it. She nonchalantly pumps it a few times to clean it off, then finally collapses on top of me with a smile. She buries her head in my heaving chest, my long hard breaths pushing her up and down like a broken elevator.

"Was that good, my love~?" she murmers softly.

Good... good doesn't even describe it. What Monika just did for me was truly special; I'm blessed to be able to have a girl as caring and trusting as she is. Right now, I've never felt closer to her. I feel like another level of our relationship has been reached; new ground has been broken. A layer of awkwardness and timidity that was there once before has finally been shed.

I can only mumble a few words before my eyes close.

"I love you Monika... I love you so much... thank you..."

Monika must have known I was close to losing consciousness, because she only giggled and nestled her head against me in response. Those are the last words shared before sleep overtakes us. I guess I'll just tell her about the raise tomorrow.

 **Welp... that just happened. Ah well, you knew it was gonna! It's an M fic for a reason WOOOOT! Tune in next time to see if things can go any further!**

 **(they most certainly can and will hehehehehehe)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed typing it. I feel like I haven't... respected Monika enough. I've taken her intelligence, and most importantly, her INSIGHT, for granted. This chapter will hopefully fix that. Enjoy.**

It's another beautiful day on this wonderful Earth. The air is fresh. The sky is blue, and the fluffy clouds compliment it quite nicely. I can feel the soft carpet on my bare feet as I walk into the living room. Things couldn't be more perfect. You know why? Because I'm here. I can see it with my own eyes.

My love says goodbye to me, and once again he's off in his car. Like every other day, I watch him pull out of the driveway. Immediately, I'm counting the seconds until he comes back. I hold no resentment towards him for leaving me here alone everyday. No... it's the opposite. I'm grateful to him, for the sacrifice he makes for me. He gets to work hard, Monday through Friday, while I get to laze around in his cozy house and wait for him to return. He brings home a paycheck, and he uses that money to make my life better. Not that it could get much better than perfection. Ahaha~!

The good thing about being here alone... it gives me lots of time to think. I think about my life here: what my purpose is. I think about whether I'm worthy of the gift of existence I've been granted. I've tried really hard, you know! Not a day in my life goes by that I don't try to feel worthy of being here. He tells me that I'm being a good companion, but naturally he's going to tell me what I want to hear. You see, that's the thing about people: they care so much about the feedback of others... but do they really accept it? Maybe it just feels good to hear that stuff, even if one doesn't wholeheartedly take in those words. At the end of the day, it still comes down to the individual to make up their own mind. And that's why, even now, it's not enough just to hear from him that I belong here.

I've always loved the idea of a housewife. And now that I'm living that dream, it's amazing how natural it comes to me. I love what I do. I wake up, clean the house, and I always have something yummy waiting for him when he comes home. But you see... that's not ALL I do. No... it wasn't until I accepted the role of "housewife" that I realized it wasn't as productive as I hoped it'd be. I've come to realize over these past couple months that I don't just want to keep the house in shape and make him happy. I want to make him the BEST that he can be! As his companion... my purpose on Earth is him. He is what I wake up for... he is what I exist for. I accept that as my role in this world, and I smile. Other partners in this scenario may feel... "trapped"... or... "insignificant". But forget those people! To me... it couldn't be a more perfect life~

S-sorry! I hope I'm not sounding like some kind of concubine, ahaha! The truth is, we scratch each other's backs quite thoroughly. He lights up my world, just like I light up his. He's so good to me! I can tell that he's definitely adjusted his behaviors and habits just to accommodate me. That's so sweet! That's not an easy thing to ask, as I'm sure lots of husbands out there well know. But him... he does it and only complains a little, ahaha! He switched to veggies for me, and more impressively, he started exercising for me. And I have to say, it's really made a difference; he looks GREAT. Oh boy... I sound like such a pervert~

...But I AM a big girl, you know. I realize the importance of having a healthy physical relationship as well. Exercising has sure helped his confidence... but neither of us have really committed to having sex yet. I'm willing to go that extra step with him, and I'll explain why in just a second. But right now, I need to make this point clear... it takes two people to commit. Even if I'm willing, his indecisiveness causes myself to be indecisive as well. As long as he doesn't take a step forward, I don't have the courage to either. You see what I mean now? It takes two to tango.

Now, for the other point I was going to make... it wasn't until I was flesh and blood that I understood my need for that gratification. It's purely selfish, I'll admit... though I'm sure he'd enjoy it too, ahaha~!

...Sorry. Just a joke. Anyways... it all comes down to this: feeling his touch is what keeps my heart beating. The warmth of his lips, his hands on my skin... I don't just desire those things. I'm a JUNKIE for it. I'm purely exaggerating, of course, but the purpose of exaggeration is to emphasize the importance of a point being made. I would be more than happy to give my body to my love, because I NEED to experience those sensations. It's a reminder that I'm here! Feeling that stimulation reminds me and legitimizes the reality that I'M ALIVE! And being alive is the greatest feeling in the world, I can assure you!

So if being kissed and touched by him makes me feel that way... I shudder with excitement to think what sex could do to me. Ah... silly people, and the things they take for granted~

But enough about that now. Jeez, I sure do ramble a lot! Ahaha! I just love talking. I love using my lips. It's so fun to make REAL words~

I got tired of watching tv, so I decide maybe I'll go and pick out a book that he bought me. I leave the tv on though, because I like the background noise.

I make my way to the bedroom, towards the bookshelf that had hardly been used before I came along. But on my way to choose a selection... I stop and observe his computer for a second. It's quite a nice little PC. I've never actually sat down and used it yet... would he mind?

I sit down in his chair and press the power button. There's a little jingle as the system boots up. How cute~! Don't you just love the adorable little noises that electronic devices make when you turn the power on? I wonder if they pay people to make those little fanfares?

I find myself going on the Internet next. No, there's no way I would look through his history! I'm not some suspicious little snooper that has to know what he's looking up at exactly 8:47 PM. Just an example~

After searching around a while, a blog site catches my interest. I click on there, and I'm immediately engaged by the intriguing conversations going on. A blog site... that sounds so fun. I would love to just get on a computer every day and share my thoughts with the world. And better yet... maybe I could find some way to...hmmm...

I keep that thought in my mind as I shift to another subject. Since my hobbies are literature and poetry, naturally that's my next step. I start off browsing some fanfiction; yes, I went to Doki Doki Literature Club out of sheer, uncontrollable curiosity! Needless to say, I was a little... shocked. There were some good ones and... well... eye-openers.

But I didn't just want to read fanfiction. I was interested in seeing just what sort of poetry an average person was capable of producing. You know... the deep stuff. Stuff that would hurt your brain trying to make sense of. I was shocked to see a multitude of literature sharing websites out there! With each one that I clicked, my confidence grew more and more, like a raging wildfire of excitement nearly bursting from my insides!

I felt like someone had plugged me into an outlet and flipped the ON switch. I wanted to take action, right then and there. With my tech savvy, surely I could find ways to take my hobbies and share them with the world, and also get something in return besides just the joy and satisfaction of being engaged in what I love. Yes... I can feel a plan coming together. This was it; this was how I fulfill that little empty piece of self-doubt inside me. The piece that kept me second-guessing.

Let's make one thing clear; I'm not going to stand here all mopey and depressed, and announce that I'm not worthy of being alive. I KNOW I deserve to be here. I still feel remorse for the awful, terrible things I did to my virtual friends, but I atone for that every waking moment by being the most faithful companion to my love that I can be. As long as I draw breath, I'm going to continue doing just that. As long as I can improve his life and make him happy, I know I'm serving my penance.

I'm not just going to stop there, either. No, I'm going hard now and you can't stop me. I'm going to write a book. A big, beautiful, substantial book. A book with many pages and tiny letters. This book is going to be my magnum opus, my very soul engraved in the words within. I'll publish it, under the guise of my darling partner. He'll reap the rewards... and I can lay my head at night content that I was still able to share my literary capacity with the entire world.

The charming, beautiful, insightful woman named Monika is a woman that, by all accounts, does not even exist. It's hard to live in the real world as a living, breathing human being with no identity. But that doesn't mean I just have to lay down and accept that reality. I have a lot to offer this world, and I'm just getting started.

Heck... I'm already two months behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want this chapter to move you to tears. I WANT it to. I only hope I possess the capacity to hit you properly in the feels. Enjoy.**

There's something about waking up today that feels better than most others. I feel like I'm glowing, like I've evolved into a greater human being. That's the way she makes me feel about myself.

Monika... she was so thoughtful. So selfless... everything she did, was to make my life better. I can't imagine she could do anything more than she already has. My life is getting better with each passing day; I'd even be so arrogant to assume it's approaching perfection. If anyone was capable of improving it to that point, it was definitely her.

As I got out of bed that morning, I look next to my pillow: she's not there. Huh. At least I've gotten a little more comfortable with that. I mean, I can't just wake up every morning and have a heart attack when Monika's not next to me. She's a big girl, she can do whatever she wants. Heh, I have been working on being less clingy!

I walk into the kitchen, and Monika is in there armed with a slice of toast and a butter knife. She's smearing that ume plum jam that she's been LOVING lately all over it. She notices me and flashes a smile.

"Morning, sweetie! I know it's your day off, so I let you sleep in~"

I rub my eyes a few times. I want to see the beautiful work of art named Monika with a clear vision. Gah, she's so lovely in the mornings... hair down and messy, an adorable white tanktop... and she loves to walk around in her underwear. I just love her carefree spirit... it's amazing how she's adapted to the world. It feels so natural to her, like she was meant to be here. Like she was never a computer program. Hell, Monika could probably rule this world one day.

"Would you care for some toast?"

I snap out of my thoughts and see Monika extending a piece of toast, a warm smile on her face.

"No thanks." I politely decline. "I'd rather go check the mail."

Monika shrugs, and takes a bite of the toast in her hand. "Your loss! Mmmm mmmm~!"

I smile at Monika's enthusiasm over mere toast, and make my way outside to the mailbox. Along the way, my mind just wanders. I've walked so many times to the mailbox, my brain can completely divert elsewhere and my body will still perform the function of checking mail like a robot following an input command. That, combined with the lovely weather, was a very comfortable setting for daydreaming.

The topic on my mind as I slowly walk towards the mailbox is... what else would it be? I'm wondering what kind of extraordinary adventure Monika will take me on next. Will she teach me a second language? Will she make me a better singer? Will she inspire me to run for office?! With that girl, the possibilities were endless. I did know one thing though... I would always emerge a better person at the end of the day.

Before I know it, I'm stopped in front of the mailbox. I reach my hand up and open it... and I'm greeted with what I assume to be an unpleasant sight. Holy shit... I've never had that many white envelopes in my mailbox before! What the hell?! I hate to pry in her affairs... but maybe it's time to ask Monika what she's been up to after I go to work every day.

I walk back toward the house and all I can think about is a multitude of bills I have to pay. Good god, how will we survive! What if I have to sell the house?! Will Monika stay with me even if we have to live in that cardboard box I still have from when I purchased a tv?

...But once I stop and take a look at these envelopes, things start to... well, they're still not adding up. Seriously, where the hell did all these come from?! This one is from a mobile device company. This one is from a... toothpaste company?! This envelope is from some baked snack corporation. This is all incredibly baffling to me!

"Monika! Monika!" I call out as soon as my foot is back in the door. She seems not the slightest bit worried as she looks over at me, grinning with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Hmmm?"

I drop the envelopes on the table. "What the heck are all these?!"

"MMM!"

She nearly chokes on her food as she quickly stuffs it in her mouth and chews rapidly. Judging from her body language, she DID know what this is about.

"Ah! These are my checks! Ahahaha! Yes! Excellent!"

...I'm dumbfounded.

"Checks?! What checks?!"

Monika picks one up and gives it to me. "See for yourself~"

I stick my finger in the corner and drag it horizontally, ripping the envelope wide open with excessive force. Inside is a little rectangle... oh my god! It's... it's fucking money?!

"Monika... how in god's name did you GET THIS?!"

Monika puts her arms bashfully behind her back. "Ahaha. I was hoping you'd ask, darling. I'll be more than happy to show you... but first I wanna open the rest of them~!"

Well... this is different. My heartbeat is no longer the rhythmic thumping of impending doom... but the ecstatic pounding of excitement. All these envelopes... all of them had little rectangles with numbers on them. And those numbers would accumulate to money, money that would help us even more than my job already does.

"Monika... this is amazing." my voice is nearly a whisper as I look through all of the checks, each one from some different advertising firm.

"I'm glad you're happy, my love. I did this all for you." Monika whispers softly. I look over... and she has the most alluring bedroom eyes. They send a shiver through my spine that makes my skin tingle.

"...Now. Why don't I show you my little projects~?"

In the bedroom, Monika sits down at my computer and fires it up. In no time she's on the Internet, and she seems to already have a destination in mind as she pressed only a couple of keys and the autofill completes the rest of the address. With a finger on the "Enter" key, I open my eyes wide to see what she's done.

I'm greeted by a green background, with puffy pink letters. The design on the webpage is adorable, but at the same time... incredibly sophisticated-looking. I rub my eyes a few times to make sure I'm reading this right.

The title, in big pink letters, reads:

 _"YOUR REALITY"_

"Do you like that name? Is it too cheesy?" Monika asks with a chuckle.

"What is this?" are the next, natural reaction words from my mouth.

"It's my blog site! Look~!"

I look at the subheading:

 _"A place to share your stories and embrace living."_

 _"Hello! My name is Akane Green, and this is my website for just talking, but most importantly, celebrating this thing we call life. The gift of life is the most wonderful thing you can ever receive on this Earth. That's why, every day, we need to celebrate our continued existence by keeping precious memories alive and sharing our unique experiences with the people around us!_

 _Rules and Guidelines:_

 _1\. No vulgar posts or swearing allowed. Always keep it classy, ahaha~!_

 _2\. Be courteous and respectful of the opinions of others. It's easy to want to take personal jabs at someone you disagree with, but that's not how to properly debate. Flaming is not welcome here~_

 _3\. Positivity is always a welcome sight... but it's okay to be sad too. Just don't let that negativity manifest into lashing out at others, who aren't to blame for your trouble. But we can always try to help you through the hard times with love and support. Always support your fellow bloggers with positivity~_

 _4\. If you want to discuss media, make sure to use the (SPOILER TAG) before spilling something juicy! Ahaha~!_

 _5\. Spam posts and soliciting links will be deleted by the Moderator... yours truly~!_

I look the page up and down... there's already archives of people chatting here! Everything, from family drama to relationship advice, to the latest movie in theaters... Monika was like a charismatic flame, attracting them like moths. There was something about her that just made them want to come here of all places. It was amazing, the things Monika was capable of with just her mind and her charming personality.

"And if you're wondering where the money came from... scroll down."

I scroll down, and sure enough... there's ad space in multiple areas. There was quite a bunch of ads too... what mainly impressed me was how smooth I was able to scroll, despite them all. When Monika designed this website, she made sure it was perfect down to the last macro.

Suddenly, Monika reaches over and clicks a new tab.

"And this one... is my personal favorite."

She presses the "Enter" key, and I am presented with a pleasant mahogany background... almost like a book. In fact, there's a giant book logo and right next to it, in fancy white letters... I can't believe it...

 _"THE LITERATURE CLUB"_

"...What."

 _"A place to share writing, poetry, and true passion for literature."_

...I'm breathtaken.

 _"Hello everyone! My name is Akane Green, a lovesick dreamer and a writer. If there's one thing in the world I hold a passion for, it's literature. Pen to paper, eyes to words... the fluent rhythm of an image being conveyed through vocals. Literature is my true love. I have created this website to give you all a chance to join me in my passion in life. This is a haven, for all aspiring writers, poets, and dreamers. There is no judgement here: we're all on equal footing, all of us united under one passion. The passion for the written word! So sit back, put your fingers to the keyboard, and pour out your soul to me! Ahaha~!"_

"M-Monika... I have no words."

"I hope you didn't take that 'true love' thing seriously, ahaha. I was just hamming it up~" she replies with a grin.

No... that was the last thing on my mind. Right now, I was only trying to fathom how Monika could have progressed this far in so little time. It seems like just yesterday, she was an excited little kid riding in a car for the first time. And now... she's on my computer, and she's doing what she loves. Monika, the girl who had once been trapped in a hellish, never-ending nightmare, robbed of her freedom... and now she was capable of this. She was carving out a life for herself. She was making her story! This was Monika's way of saying she's alive and she wants to make the most of the life she's been given.

"I hope you don't think I did this entirely out of selfish motives." Monika continued, leaning over and pressing her head against mine. "The money? It's all yours. I was tired of not pulling my weight. This is my way of repaying you... for taking such good care of me."

...I literally couldn't hold them back. I blinked a few times, feeling my eyelids get heavy. The stinging of wetness was followed by glassy vision.

And then... the tears fell from my eyes. They poured... and streamed down my cheeks without restraint.

"...Huh?"

I immediately got out of the chair and threw my arms around her, a flurry of sniffles following. I buried my head in her shoulder and just... let them fall. The entire front of her shirt must have been stained in seconds, but I couldn't stop. I just... couldn't stop. This was such a humbling, moving sight for me.

Screw the money. Screw "pulling her weight". I didn't give a shit about any of that. To see Monika create these beautiful things, to see her happy, ambitious, doing what she loves... it filled me with an indescribable joy. A joy that can't be conveyed through words: only by the wetness that leaked from my ducts. She deserved this... she deserved to have these human pleasures. Have hobbies, have goals, have a reason to get up and smile in the morning. She deserved the simple luxuries that any other human being on the planet would take for granted.

Monika didn't seem to understand why I was crying. She must have thought I was happy about the money. Nonetheless, she put her arms around me and gently stroked the back of my head as I stand there and let the tears spill. I was incapable of words, even the ones that could properly explain my reaction.

"You seem happy, my love. Did I do well?" she asks.

...Even now, she wants to know if she made ME happy. No, Monika... this isn't about me. This is about... how damn beautiful you are. I want to see you like this always. I don't ever want there to be a day on Earth that you're not fulfilled. This is YOUR life, Monika. This is your reality.


	9. Chapter 9

What could be a better way of easing me into another stress-induced day of work? Definitely not THIS. No... a date with Monika on a Sunday night could only serve to spoil me rotten, and make me go back to work only longing for more time with her. Instead, I should be preparing myself for the misery and monotony of work by doing something I DON'T enjoy. Alas... those hopes have been utterly destroyed.

I was currently getting dressed in the bedroom, while Monika had taken over the bathroom to prepare herself. This was going to be our first REAL date. While it's true I had taken Monika places before, it was never anything really... large-scale. Bookstores, grocery stores, that sort of thing. And most of the time, I was actively trying to shield her from the eyes of others while forcing her to wear sunglasses and stuff.

The truth is, there was always one lingering terror that grips my fragile heart. And that is... showing off Monika to world.

I know it's wrong of me; it's wrong in every way possible. Monika DESERVES to be admired by all. But I'm just... I'm so worried about the ramifications of people finding out she's here in the real world and my girlfriend. I'm just not ready for the overwhelming, exhausting consequences. I'm not physically or emotionally prepared to deal with the massive reception of people constantly hounding us, asking questions, always sticking their nose in our lives. It would just... it would turn my cozy, humble life upside down. I'm just not ready for it. Maybe I'll never be.

It was those thoughts that kept me from allowing Monika to live to her full potential. And she didn't deserve that. Monika deserves THE WORLD... and I should be able to present it to her. But keeping her cooped up all day in my house... that's not proper living.

As I slip on my fancy khakis and fasten my belt, the anxiety swims around in my stomach. How are we going to make this work? How many times will I get lucky, taking her out in public with no one being the wiser? Will tonight be the night that an astute pair of eyes finally recognizes her, and spills my little secret to the ears of the entire population?

"Hey sweetie!" I suddenly hear her voice call from the bathroom.

"Y-yeah?" I call back.

"Can you come in the bathroom? I need to talk to you."

"O...kay?"

My mind fills with wonder as to what the nature of this conversation could be. With Monika, who knows. Maybe she all of a sudden has some kind of brilliant insight to share with- oh my god, she's in the shower.

"Sweetie... thank you for coming." she says, flashing the most sweetest of smiles. I was grateful she had the shower curtain pulled over her, lest my face light up like a flare gun at point blank. Just the look on her face... god! Could there be a more attractive woman?

"Wh-what is it you wanted, my dear?" I ask nervously.

And then, just after that previous thought passed my head, it quickly became invalid. Just as I feared, she pushed the shower curtain open, exposing herself to me in all her dripping wet, nude glory. Immediately my body heat rushed to my face all at once. My khakis began to feel extremely constricting, as the blood in my body was redirected to serve certain means.

She just stared at me for a second, grinning at my misfortune. It looked like she was trying to stifle a giggle, like seeing my constantly shifting eyes and wriggling legs was some kind of comedy show. Gah, Monika can be a cruel girl sometimes.

Finally, she allows me just a little bit of mercy when she suddenly turns around, her back facing me. Of course, this only presented me with a new instrument of torture some inches lower... and boy did it look amazing resting below her waist.

"Can you get my back, dear? And while you're here, we can talk."

Get her back? I probably couldn't even LOCATE her back right now. But nonetheless, she seems to have something important on her mind. Important enough to talk to me while naked, I guess.

I gingerly approached the shower, my eyes completely and shamelessly fixated on her bare backside, which was just staring me in the face with it's supple, white roundness. I can see water droplets drizzling down both cheeks, and also straight down the middle, disappearing into her... god, I'm such a pervert. Ah well, at least Monika can't see me. She can only SENSE me checking her out from behind.

I try to control my shuddering breaths as I grab the body wash and apply it to my hands. Good lord... it's bad enough having to look at her naked. TOUCHING her? I'm not sure my pants can take it. I've already got a tent the size of K2.

I take a deep breath... and apply my hands to her smooth, flawless skin. My hands work on her shoulders, cupping them and performing a massaging hand motion before making my way down below her blades. My hands slide so easily across her back, leaving a soapy trail that dissolves quickly from the water.

"Mmm... thanks for doing this for me." Monika calls out.

"N-no problem, my sweet." I mumble, trying to focus on where my hands are. I'm working below the blades now, with one hand on each side of her spine, working down her ribs. Monika lets out a soft moan... and I'm going crazy. I'm resisting, with every molecule of my body, to tear my clothes off and take her right now.

To control my impulses, I push things along.

"S-so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yes! Listen... I'm aware of your disposition about taking me out to crowded places."

I take a gulp. Great... she knows. Of course she knows... I can't get something by a girl as intuitive as her so easy.

"I-I see..." I reply.

"And I just want you to know, that I understand completely." Monika says, her voice not seeming to lose it's chipper tone.

"I...I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm just worried about what happens-"

"When people find out about me." she finishes.

"I... y-yeah."

"I'm well aware that that could put us in an extremely compromising position. Before you know it, our comfy little relationship would get twisted inside out. I hate... and fear... the thought of what we have getting ruined. The truth is, I would be happy if I could just stay here with you, in our quaint little house, and grow old with you. Having an insane paparazzi on our backs? That would mess up everything, ahaha!"

"Right..." I nod.

"But that being said- uhh, honey? You've been soaping up the same spot for a whole minute."

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologize, quickly moving on from my current position and heading lower towards her hips.

"That being said... f-forgive me for sounding ungrateful, but there's a big world out there, and I want to see it!"

"That's understandable." I reply. I apply a glob of soap to my hands and apply them to Monika's waist... the boundary line between her back and her backside. My fingers occasionally, "accidentally" dance across the meat of her soft buns as they pass by their intended target. But Monika doesn't seem to mind. My pants mind, though: gah, it's starting to hurt now!

"I appreciate everything that you do for me but... I sit around the house and I think about all the opportunity out there. I think about all the sights I could see, places I could visit. I yearn for it, I CRAVE it... I need that sociability. It's a missing piece of me."

...She's right. She's absolutely right. When I think of Monika, I don't think of a couch potato. I think of a woman of unparalleled potential. Someone who could emerge from nothing, go out into the world... and seize it in her hands. She can't go on like this... I can't allow it. I'm going to put Monika out there, one way or another!

"...But what can we do?"

"Don't worry! I already have a plan~"

"Really?"

Suddenly, I can feel my hands sliding off as Monika twirls around, staring into my eyes with a wink. She leans in close, until her nose touches mine. Her sopping wet breasts are pressing against my shirt, leaving two wet spots that cling to my chest, right where my pecs are. My knees start to wobble; I'm close to collapsing into a pathetic, flustered puddle right then and there.

"...Do you trust me?" she whispers, every syllable of that question burning my face with fiery arousal. She presses her chest further against me... I can feel her nipples poking against my shirt, right against mine, which are distinctly visible in the now-transparent fabric...

"I...I...I...y-y-y-y-yesssss..."

"Then there's nothing to worry about~" she giggles, planting a kiss on my lips and pulling away just as quick as she had closed distance. At this point, my entire pelvis is aching from a boner that has nowhere to go.

With our business seemingly concluded, Monika resumes showering right in front of me, not caring in the least that I was still standing there. I could have remained in that spot... stayed there, and enjoyed a show exclusive to only the luckiest man on the planet. But I had filled my pervert quota for the day, and decided to give her her privacy.

But as I turn away, Monika calls out to me... with one last little sultry fastball aimed at my gut.

"You know... you could always come in here and join me~"

Jesus... I need to hire an exorcist to purge the demon temptress from her soul.

"No thanks! I showered already!" I cry out, sprinting out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. At last, that was the end of it. With a long sigh, I look down at my pants, which are still insanely elevated. I look over at the bathroom... hmmm... maybe before she gets out I can...?

Heh... well I have plenty of fresh images in my mind to aid the process.

It's been almost an hour now... and I'm still waiting on her! I guess that age-old cliche of women taking forever to get ready still holds true. As for me, my fancy white shirt is finally dry again, after Monika got the front of it wet. My khakis are nice and seamless. My black shoes are polished. I'm wearing a neat little necktie. Heh, the only time I look better than this is when I got to work... aw who am I kidding. This is the best I ever looked!

I turn towards the bathroom door, eagerly awaiting my Monika to come through those doors. I try to stifle my impatience with positive stimulus: the reward at the end of my long wait. The moment I get to see that door open, and witness Monika dolled up to an even higher plane of perfection than she already is... th-this isn't working! Now I just want to forego the waiting process and tear the door down to look at her!

Finally, my raging desire is quelled when I hear the doorknob jiggle. My head snaps faster than a dog hearing his master's call. I can see the doorknob turning! I hear the CLICK of the door opening...

At last, my beautiful Monika emerges... and the extent of the magnificent, humbling aura she exuberant can only be understated. I feel I would have blown away, had I not had the couch to my back. Just... her very GLOW... it blinds me, her aesthetic mastery. She's a...a... dammit, what's a word I can use? Hmmm... paragon! Yes. She's a fucking paragon!

A purple dress was donning that exquisite body, which trailed the length of her legs until it rested at the shin. But there was a huge slit on the left side, leaving a gash all the way up to the point where her thigh ends. Her milky white leg peeking out would undoubtedly contrast beautifully with the black of the night sky.

The dress goes up to her chest, where a cut-out diamond shape displays a healthy amount of bare skin and a teasing little inch of her cleavage, before the dress goes back up to a solid fabric that ends at the threshold of her collarbone. The dress has no straps: just two sleeveless holes for her arms.

I look up from her body, and begin to admire her facial features. I see the tiniest, most subtle hint of rouge applied to her cheeks. She definitely powdered her face... and her eye lashes are darker, more distinguished indicating she used some mascara. And her lips... they look so pink and alluring... definitely some lipstick. But it's not a GLARING pink... it's closer to the natural pink of a human being's lip color. It just looks enhanced a little... Monika definitely knows what she's doing with cosmetics.

She did some special stuff to her hair! It looks a lot darker than normal: instead of it's usual light chestnut color, this is more like... chocolate. Furthermore, she removed her signature white hair ribbon, leaving it hanging all the way down with flowy freedom.

To top it all off... and this is probably the biggest observation... her eyes are no longer green. They're azure... like two freshly polished, shimmering sapphires in her eye sockets. Wow... when Monika said she had a plan, she had a freaking plan!

"M-Monika...!" I gasp, taking in this marvel of excellence for a few more seconds. My next words were just stating the obvious. "You look so... different!"

Monika flicked her now-dark brown mane and flashed a smile. "Ahahaha. I told you, didn't I? I told you to trust me~"

Well... this presents a problem. While the chance of people recognizing her as Monika is now drastically decreased, there's still the annoying fact that she's going to attract a LOT of attention looking this beautiful. Tonight, Monika's integrity is going to be measured big time: she's going to see a lot of faces, and a lot of attractive people. If she was ever going to prove that there was truly no one else for her but me... tonight would be the night.

I shouldn't be worried... but I am.

"Monika... you just look so... you're so..."

"I wanted to look nice for you, my love. Look nice, and disguise myself. Did I do a good job?" she asks, leaning over slightly with a face of inquiry.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." I reply, my voice still showing signs of trauma from witnessing such a marvelous sight.

Monika tilts her head and shines her pearls. "You look great too, sweetie."

I wish I could feel good about that compliment... but it's hard to when a literal angel is in front of me.

"Shall we get going?" I ask, extending my arm like a cheesy gentleman.

Monika giggles. "Of course~"

She takes my arm and we head out the door, shutting and locking it behind me. Before we go any further, Monika stops, closes her eyes, and just takes a deep whiff of the night air.

"Haaaaaah... it's a lovely night." she replies, her voice whisper-like. She looks up at the sky and gazes at the stars. Ah, Monika... it makes me smile just to see her appreciate the little things. It makes me feel like she's really making the most of her life on Earth.

Nonetheless, I still want to get going, so I ever-so-gently tug her arm. "Cmon, Monika. The night looks even more beautiful in a moving car."

The car ride was fairly silent for the most part. It was hard to get even a few syllables out of Monika, the way she was just... awestruck by all the wonderful images passing by. The bright city lights, colorful neon signs and billboards... the big, round, full moon bathing everything in it's gentle glowing shroud. To Monika, these things are more entertaining than the highest-rated tv show, or the most award-winning movie.

It's not until I stop at a red light that Monika is finally able to initiate a conversation.

"...Are you afraid of the dark?"

I raise my eyebrow at Monika's random interrogative. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a simple intuitive question. That's all." Monika replies, her voice calm and casual.

"...Well, when there's no lights to guide me, yes. I'm sure anybody would be."

Monika presses her temple against the window. "It's strange how the night holds so many wonders... and we're all too scared to go out and explore them without a light to guide us."

"Well, we've evolved as a race." I add in. "We're a generation of electricity. We don't have to fear the dark, because we have the knowledge to develop the means to conquer that fear."

"You make the perfect point, my love." Monika replies with a smile. "But I wonder how the people before us ever managed without such accommodations."

"W-well... they used fire, of course." I reply, still wondering where she's going with this? Is she making a point, or...?

"Yes... fire. But I'm sure those little torches were far less comforting than the power we enjoy today, ahaha." Monika chuckles softly.

I take a hand off the steering wheel momentarily to stroke my chin. "Well, I'm sure they were all huddled up, nice and safe in their caves when the night falls."

"And we don't have to do that, do we? We don't have to shut ourselves in just because the sun goes down. We're free to go out and experience the thrills of life, even when darkness looms over... because we have our nice, comfy lights."

I finally take my eyes off the road and shoot a glance over. "Are you saying that we, as a generation, are soft and weak because we have electricity to alleviate our fear of the night?"

Monika giggles. "I just wonder if the people before us ever enjoyed the night life. You know, had parties with their little torches and stuff? I wonder if they felt immeasurable fear when they were out in the darkness, the dangerous elements around them hidden from view. And I wonder... if that fear made it all the more thrilling for them to be out of their caves at night. I wonder if the fear of some unseen creature ambushing them in the dark made them appreciate their lives all the more, and make them more willing to live life to the fullest, and take nothing for granted."

I shake my head and chuckle at Monika's sudden burst of insight. Sometimes, I wonder if she's genuinely curious about these things or if she just wants to talk.

Monika leans over in the seat and looks at me, pressing her hands against my arm. "Tell me, my love... do you think a glass of water would be more enjoyable on a bright sunny day, with nothing to fear... or in the endless black of night, not knowing what looms around you, or what could claim you at a moment's notice?"

"I... uhhh..."

"Not knowing if that glass of water could be your last one ever? Not knowing if as soon as you finish that glass and turn around to walk towards your home, an unseen terror could end it all?"

I really don't have an answer to her inquiries. Dammit, Monika... why does she have to make my brain hurt and make me feel like a colossal idiot?

...But after a few seconds of not responding, she suddenly breaks out into a giggle. The next thing I know, her head is affectionately pressed on my shoulder, her hands tenderly stroking me.

"Ahahahaha! I'm so sorry for my rambling, sweetie. I really don't know what I'm talking about sometimes. Ahahaha~!"

Well hell... it sounded fucking genius to me. Maybe she's just trying to act dumb to make me feel better about not having an answer. Such a sweetheart... even when she's making me feel insecure.

We drive around the block a few times, Monika still admiring everything. I really want to make her night... so I ask the most freedom-granting question I can.

"Where do you wanna go? I'll take you anywhere."

Monika grins upon hearing that. "Hmmmmmm... anywheeeeere~?"

I love that mischievous look she has. Like a little kitten... about to do something she's not supposed to.

"W-well... I want to go to a restaraunt. But not just your average, just-getting-by-on-reviews type. I want to go somewhere TRULY special... with music, and dancing and... ahhhh... just a romantic atmosphere to it~"

My eyes widen and I let out a deep puff of air. Whew... well there is a place like that a mile up the street. But damn if that won't put a hurt in my wallet!

But then... she surprises me once again.

"Did you cash those checks yesterday?"

I nod.

"That's good... because I want to use that money to have a good time with you, my love. I want to pay you back, for all the good you've done for me. So let me cover everything tonight, okay?"

...I knew it. I knew she'd find a new way to surprise me. Even on this night, HER NIGHT... she can never stop being selfless. If the whole world shared that quality... what a lovely place it'd be.

"...That's very sweet of you, but I can handle it." I reject.

"No! Cmon now, don't give me that cliche "gentleman pays the bill" nonsense. Ever since I earned that money, I was determined to use it to make you happy. If you deny me this chance, then you're making my efforts a waste of time."

"It doesn't have to be a waste of time." I reply. "Why not just use that money to buy stuff for yourself?"

"Ahaha... well I am. I'm eating too, aren't I? I'm having fun tonight, just as you are. You just happen to be with me, so the money benefits you as well~"

I sigh... once again, she's trumped me with her simple logic. In time, I'm gonna learn that there's just no beating Monika in a battle of words.

"Monika... don't ever stop being you." I graciously reply with a smile.

"Ahaha. I'll be me as long as it makes you happy~"

Well, the lady has spoken. I put my foot on the gas and cross into uncharted territory; a side of town that I very rarely visit on account of my hurting finances. None of that mattered to me tonight: everything was going to be perfect, for her.

Parking was a BITCH. I had to circle around the parking lot a few times of this classy establishment I intend to take Monika into. But the hassle would definitely be worth it: this place was the nicest joint in the city. Dinner, music, dancing, booze... it had it all. If Monika wanted a good time, this is the place for it.

After finding a parking spot, I take Monika's hand and guide her through the busy parking lot. I can already feel my nerves tensing... so many faces all around, unaware that Monika herself is walking beside me. What if one... just ONE acute pair of eyes notices her?!

"You seem tense, my love." Monika suddenly calls out.

"Wh-what gives you that idea?"

"W-well... you're gripping my hand very hard, ahaha..."

"Oh! S-sorry..."

Monika's right... I was a nervous wreck. I just had to suppress these thoughts... just keep it in and keep Monika happy...

We enter the restaraunt, and Monika's eyes brighten with wonder at the marvels all around us. My eyes also have a hard time staying in their sockets; I never imagined a guy like me could ever step foot in this place. It'd take quite a few paychecks saved up to eat here and still be able to pay my bills! But Monika helped acquire the money... she made this all possible...

There were tables as far as the eye could see, and the right side of the restaraunt was devoted to a wide open dance floor. A well-dressed band blessed the room with a soothing symphony, suitable for slow waltzes. On the far left of the restaraunt was a bar for booze; on the right side a combination salad and dessert bar.

Yep... this place had it all. This was the equivalent of saving up a year's pay and blowing it all in one Vegas night.

"Stay close to me, Monika." I whisper in her ear. I know I'm treating her like a kid, but the fact still remains that this is a huge place and Monika... is still practically new to the world. I know she's a smart girl, but my overprotective instincts are gonna take over no matter what.

Monika just looks at me with a tiny smile, and squeezes my hand tighter. I guess she doesn't mind. I wonder if she's a little overwhelmed by everything... she has this look on her face like she's on another planet.

We're greeted by a friendly attendant, who smiles wide.

"Hi! Let's get you seated."

Clutching Monika's hand, I follow the employee as she escorts us to the left side of the restaurant, over towards the corner. I was secretly pleased with this; it was a nice, secluded area instead of out in the open, where eyes could see us from all directions.

We sit down at a freshly wiped table, the wood surface still glistening from where a wet rag was applied to it. In seconds, there's already a waitress ready to greet us.

"Hi! I'll be taking care of you tonight. And what will you two be drinking?"

Monika looks up at her with a smile, not a hint of shyness or restraint on her face. With a calm, polite voice, she answers:

"Just water for me, please."

Monika looks over at me next. "And what about you, dear? I don't mind if you drink alcohol in front of me, ahaha~"

I smile... I'm just so amazed by her confidence. She doesn't seem the least bit shaken up, even in a huge, bustling place like this. If she was, I guess it wore off after sitting down.

"I'll... take an Old Fashioned."

The waitress nods. "ID, please?"

I reach into my pocket and flash my wallet. The waitress seems content, and she smiles.

"Okay! I'll be back with your drinks in a second!"

I take a little breath as the waitress walks away. I look over at Monika: she's already looking at her menu, a little smile on her face. She's even calmer than I am right now. I guess I was so worried about her not feeling comfortable that the script has ironically been flipped...

"What are you eating, sweetie? You know... I guess I could forgive you for eating meat just this once. I won't be joining you of course!"

...Oh god bless her for saying that. Because this New York Strip looks like pure ECSTASY. Monika... you truly are the most accommodating, understanding, open-minded, just all around coolest girl ever.

"...Very well then. You SURE you won't hold a grudge if I order a steak?"

Monika puts her hand on her chin and gives me a teasing little grin. "I will for a little while, but not to the extent that it'll affect our relationship. I'll still love you, of course~"

Hm... well that's a good enough answer for me.

The service was surprisingly fast, for such a big place. In no time, the waitress is back with our drinks and taking our order. I order a medium rare New York Strip, with mashed potatoes on the side. Monika orders an Arugula salad, and a creamy cauliflower soup to go along with it. It seemed like we were waiting about... hmm... 15 minutes or so, before our stuff came. For such a big place, it was pretty amazing!

As the waitress set my plate down, I immediately noticed Monika eyeball the slab of beef on my plate; I could see her lips subtly curl downwards, and her eyes shift away quickly after. Oh boy, she was hating this... but she'd have to forgive me this one time. It looks too damn good.

Once we started eating, there wasn't much in the way of conversation. My lips were currently taking a vacation, as that warm, pink, juicy bliss awakened my taste buds and made them steal the show. Bite after bite, not even concerned about how sick this could make my stomach, or how Monika could judge me. It was one of those times to just... let go. I deserve this.

Thankfully, Monika wasn't in the mood to do much judging. She was having just as blissful an experience as I was, her eyes failing to avert from her scrumptious meal for even a second. She was happily shoveling spoonfuls of the rich, creamy soup into her mouth, occasionally reaching down to grab the napkin and gently dab at her lips, all prim and proper-like.

Minutes and minutes of joyous consumption passed, until our plates were finally clean. Now, the last thing I would ever do is try to undermine Monika's cooking... but even her culinary creations couldn't compare to the mouth-watering sustenance that just passed my lips. This place has a reputation well-earned. There's a reason an average, humble guy like me never ate here; it's WAY out of my league. Of course, things are different now that Monika's here... she deserves this high-class cuisine. Only the finest for her...

As we get up, Monika quickly closes distance on me and seizes my hand.

"...Wait. Don't pay the bill yet." she whispers.

"Huh?" I look at her, eyebrow raised.

As if on cue, the band suddenly starts to play a new song. A relaxing, soothing violin harmony, accompanied by a pianist. Couples on the dance floor began to merge, hands on hips, fingers intertwined, and began to gently sway to the melody in a synchronized waltz.

My eyes dart back to Monika, who has an eager smile on her face. Ah... I know where this is going.

"...Dance with we. Just once."

I look over at the crowd, and then back at Monika. I sigh...

"Aw, Monika... I-I've never-"

But she silences me by tugging my hand. "I've never done it either. So let's learn together~"

"M-Monikaaaaaaa..."

But as usual, there's simply no contesting her will. In a matter of seconds, the two of us have joined the multitude of married couples, boyfriends and girlfriends on the dance floor. Immediately I tense up, like someone stuck me with a taser. They're all around us... enclosing... suffocating...what if I break up the perfect rhythm with sloppy steps?!

"Ahaha! You're so nervous, sweetie~" Monika giggles, snatching my hand and placing it on her hip. Oh boy... this isn't half bad.

"There we go. Now... just do what everyone else is doing..."

Before I can even get my bearings, Monika takes my other hand and leads. She steps to the left, and I have to stumble to the left as well because she's holding me. I look into her smiling face... her eyes exude such confidence. I'm a total mess, and she's the foundation keeping me together. It's surreal... Monika is more suitable in this place than I am. Me, the guy who's been living on this Earth for 22 years, compared to her zero.

"Just follow my footsteps. You're doing great, my love." Monika whispers, her calm voice soothing my erratic nerves.

My body relaxes as I let the rhythm take me. I begin to step in sync with her, my tension alleviating as I find my comfort zone. What started out as a few nervous seconds became minutes of a graceful tango between us. We were both in perfect harmony, stepping in unison along with the rest of the people. I... I was doing it...!

Before I knew it, the song starts to play out... and I'm actually kind of sad. What me and Monika had going here for a while, those few beautiful, elegant minutes, was a really euphoric feeling for me. Just, the way she guided me... like the natural leader she is... it was one of those shining Monika moments that just stand out for me.

Monika finishes with a twirl, my hand instinctively following her bodily motion as she spins around and collapses against me, her back pressed against my chest.

"Ahhhhh... this has been such a lovely night~" Monika sighs dreamily against me.

"I agree, my dear." I say with a smile, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her. "I... I never dreamed I would ever come to a place like this. But with you here... you're giving me so many new experiences. I just... I can never thank you enough for what you do to my life, Monika. Thank you..."

My sappy words are enough to earn me a kiss, as Monika spins around in my arms and buries her lips against mine. My hands clench tight around her waist as I deepen the kiss, my lips smooshing firmly against hers until the tips of our noses bend from the force.

We pull away with a wet POP! and Monika stares at me dreamily. "Now... let's get out of here~"

I let out a long sigh of relief; as lovely as this place is, it'll feel good to get out of the bustle and back to my humble abode. Just the two of us...

The car ride home was a lot less chatty than the one to town. In fact, there wasn't much at all said. I could tell Monika was tuckered out; I occasionally looked over at her and her eyelids drooped here and there. Her head didn't leave its current position, pressed against the glass of the window. For a girl like Monika, a day like this surely took a huge toll on her. She was still new to the real world, and a day out on the town like this, especially in a huge, classy restaraunt... that was a lot to take in. Nonetheless, I'm just happy I was able to make her day. Hopefully she will have a nice sleep tonight, and wake up tomorrow feeling golden.

Ah... home at last. It's a very similar feeling to when I pull into the driveway after a long day of work. Of course, these are entirely different circumstances. Oh, that reminds me... I have work tomorrow. Ugh.

We get out of the car, and Monika lets out a long yawn before leaning against the door. Yeah... she's tired. Being the gentleman I am, I go over to her side and take her hand, leading her into the house.

"Ah... I had such a fun time tonight, sweetie." Monika mumbles. "But I'd really like to go to bed now."

"I agree..."

"Do you mind if I just not wash my hair tonight? I'm just too tired."

"N-no, it's okay! You can do whatever you want, Monika dear."

"Thanks. I'll be right back~"

Monika disappears into the bathroom as I shed my fancy clothes and crawl into bed with a yawn. Monika emerges a minute or two later, wearing her PJ's. She no longer has her blue contacts in; they're once again their natural, lovely green color. As great as her eyes looked blue, I'm happy to see her back to her regular appearance. It feels like a privilege to me; I'm the only one in the world allowed to see Monika in her natural state, whereas the rest of the world has to see a stranger in disguise.

Monika crawls into bed next to me, and I hit the lights.

"Goodnight, my love~"

Things are silent for a minute or two, both of us just laying dead still like a cast anchor. My eyes begin to get heavy pretty quickly, until a more advanced darkness than the black of the room engulfs me.

...And then I feel her lips on mine.

I open my eyes, and I can't see much of anything. I can only feel the warm softness of her plump lips moving around on mine, and the softest of moans.

"Mmmph, mmph, mmmph~"

I feel her right leg drape over my left side, and she mounts me fully.

"I feel so great tonight, sweetie." she coos in a sexy whisper. "Tonight was... amazing. I want to show you... how great you make me feel~"

Wow... this could be it! Maybe we can finally get around to...!

...Shit. I almost forgot. My damned refractory period... it's the worst. Many hours have passed since that little episode in the shower, and I can still feel the debilitating effects that were the result of my out of control libido. Dammit, why does Monika have to turn me on so much! And now, when I need to be turned on the most... I'm dead limp. I can't please Monika like this... not like this...

"M-Monika... I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Hm? What's wrong, sweetie?" she asks, her voice showing concern.

"I want to very badly... you can't IMAGINE how badly... but I made a mistake earlier this evening."

After a few seconds of silence pass, I feel her weight leave me. The bedsheets rustle as she crawls back into her side and covers back up. A tender hand reaches over to caress my chest.

"What happened, sweetie? You can tell me." she whispers, her voice calming.

I swallow; gah, this is so embarassing. Am I really going to share with my girlfriend such a personal detail?

"W-well, you remember when you asked me to wash your back?"

"Yes...?"

"I... well I... you just looked so beautiful... and I couldn't take it."

A few more seconds of silence pass. Does she have the slightest clue what I'm talking about? Is Monika even knowledgeable of the art of self-

...She just got it.

"Oh! Oh my... oh wow... I... oh dear."

My cheeks flare up immediately. "I'm so sorry, Monika. I'm so pathetic..."

"Oh no, sweetie! No!" Monika reassures me. "You... you should have told me. I could have taken care of that for you, ahaha."

The intense heat burns twice as hot. "N-no, I could never ask you to do that, Monika. It's not decent."

"Awww, sweetie..."

The hand leaves my chest; in it's place, I can feel Monika roll over and lay her head down on me. Her hands return to my chest, soothing me with their tender caresses.

"You shouldn't be afraid to share these things with me, my love." she whispers. "I want you to have absolute trust in me, and be totally comfortable with me. I'm yours, and yours alone."

"I'm just such a hopeless horndog, haha." I joke.

"It's okay, my love. The truth is, I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have treated you that way earlier, ahaha. I... I feel so naughty now. My poor sweetie... I must have tortured you."

I place my hand on her hair and start to smoothly traverse down the length of her tresses, as far as my hand can go. "Maybe one day we'll get it right, Monika. Maybe one day, the stars will align, and I'll quit screwing up or being a scaredy cat."

Monika giggles. "Don't be too hard on yourself, my love. It's a big step forward, for both of us. But I can't wait until the day we finally are comfortable enough to be together, body and soul. And maybe, we can... ahaha..."

"...What?"

"Nothing! Ahaha..."

"What are you giggling about?"

"Don't worry about it! Ahaha...!"

...Great. I have to go to bed wondering what she knows that I don't. Ah, Monika... you just can't give me a break.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight... there's a reason why I have a job that requires a nice, cozy, air-conditioned environment. Four walls, a roof over my head, an air conditioner... this is my idea of comfort.

So why the hell am I picking out swimwear?!

"Ooooh this would look nice on me~"

Well, that's simple. You see, I'm a smart man. I'm smart enough to measure the pros and cons of any situation. I analyze the payout, as opposed to the cost. And going to the beach today? That would provide a hefty profit indeed. Why? Well... that's the stupidest question ever.

"Oh my! Look at this thing, ahaha!" Monika giggles as she holds up this tiny, flimsy little mess of red string that's supposed to be called a bikini. "Could you imagine me wearing this little thing?"

Yes... yes I could. And now I may need to rub one out.

I just turn away with a blush and leave Monika back to her work. The two of us are out in town today, in a clothing store. The sun is nice and bright today, and the air is hot. Monika and I are dressed appropriately: I'm wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, while Monika is clad in a pink, navel-baring tanktop and a pair of short denim shorts. Her hair is in its natural color, but she has it in a new style: a simple ponytail, which hangs pretty low thanks to her massive hair length. The ponytail is sticking out of the hole in the back of a reddish-pink cap she dons on her head. To complete her summer image, and fully mask her identity, is a pair of black sunglasses adorned on her face.

Monika is still browsing bikinis, grabbing cloth of varying colors and sizes. I turn away, pretending not to pay attention... but I'm the exact opposite. I'm DYING to know what swimwear she wants to pick out, for multiple reasons. 1, being an entirely selfish man/partner reason. And 2... knowing that a whole beach of people will be looking her up and down. So many prying eyes... violating my precious Monika! I'll have to restrain myself from kicking the ass of everyone on the beach. Ah, who am I kidding... I'd get stomped by the first speedo-wearing musclehead I come across. I'm so glad Monika settles for me...

"Hmmm... yes! I think I picked a winner~"

I look over, and my eyebrows raise in unison; Monika is grinning at me while holding a white, two-piece bikini in her hands. White... oh god, white. The sexiest color for swimwear in my opinion. Ohhh she's gonna get SO much attention...

"Monika... are you sure you want to wear that to the beach?" I ask, trying not to sound coddling. Yeah, fat chance of that.

Monika gives a good-natured eyeroll. "You're going to be overprotective of me no matter what I pick out."

"Uh huh. Exactly."

"And that's okay... because I want the rest of the beach to know what belongs to you, and you alone~"

Her sultry words are followed by a hug, and a kiss on my cheek. Ahh... I'm broken already. I'm sold. She can wear that thing with pride... and I'll take pride in knowing that Monika has eyes for no other man but me. I sure love saying that.

"I'm gonna try it on. Be right back~"

Monika disappears into the dressing room... and I'm subjected to what has to be the most painful wait in history. No, it's not because I want to go home or anything... the wait is painful because my eyes are barking dogs, salivating over the juicy, scrumptious sight of Monika in bikini-clad glory.

Finally... I hear those three heavenly words.

"Here I come!"

The door opens, and my eyes are unleashed. They scan two bare feet, then dart upwards, beyond the length of two fair, flawless, smooth legs. Those legs are connected to a white bikini bottom, held together with two flimsy strings on each side. My eyes climb higher, taking in the sight of her bare abdomen as they dart upwards... oh shit. The main course.

The bikini top is loose fitting, and doesn't push her breasts tight together. Her cleavage is parted, revealing the inner curves of those perky, curvaceous mounds on each side of the canyon in the middle. A thin white strip is what holds the two triangular pieces of cloth together. Two strings go upwards around the neck to hold her top up, as well as a horizontal string across the back which cooperates in securing it.

My heart is throbbing. My skin is burning. My brain is uttering a repetitive request to my lips, to ask her to turn around. It's times like those I have to fight against my own brain to keep my libido-fueled, impulsive mouth shut.

Luckily, Monika always knows what to do to make me go wild. With a wink and a grin, she does a cutesy little twirl, slowing down as her back rotates towards me. My eyes dart downwards to see what her bikini bottom looks in the back... it looks better than I imagined!

It's a little... scrunchy. It's kinda tiny, so it rides up on her to the extent I can clearly see the outline of her crevasse. And her cheeks... oh lord, how they peek out of the sides, complete with a few adorable little dimples to compliment them. It's sexy, but in such a cute way. It just... it drives me crazy. Yes, this is the perfect bikini for Monika to simultaneously please and torture me with.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10..." Monika starts.

"That scale would be broken pretty freaking quick." I finish.

"Ahahaha! Oh you are SUCH a sweetheart. I love you so much~" she gushes over my words, making me warm up in the face.

"W-well, cmon. Bag it up and let's go."

Much to my disappointment, the bikini has to come back off for a second so she can ring it up. Putting back on her regular clothes, we finalize the purchase and Monika gets to treat the world to true beauty when she dons that bad boy at the beach. See, THIS is enough to get my off my butt, out of my comfort zone, and into the blazing sun.

But for the time being, we have to GET to the beach first. So I pump the ol' machine full of gas, grab me and Monika a few bottled drinks, and we commence a road trip for the ages. Music blaring, windows down, Monika's ponytail fluttering in the breeze... the warm air kisses our faces and the sun half-blinds me. Eventually I have to slip on my own sunglasses just to see the road in front of me. Yes, this was shaping up to be a day God molded for some sandy fun.

"Have you ever been to the beach, dear?" Monika suddenly felt the need to ask me. Ah... I guess it's only natural to ask such a question in a situation like this. And now, I have to suffer the embarassment of telling her...

"N-no. I, uh... the beach isn't really my... comfy place." I sheepishly mumble.

"Oh, great. Then this will be a new experience for both of us, ahaha!"

Yes, Monika has been yapping nonstop about a trip to the beach all week. She was marking the days until the weekend, when I would finally have a day off and she could use her ever-articulate choice of words and alluring charms to coax me into, once again, a new experience.

"...So what made you want to go to the beach so badly anyway?" I ask.

"Well... it's simple~" Monika grins at me.

"Hmm?"

"Because..." her grin grows wider and wider.

"Yesss?"

"Because every story needs a beach episode! Ahahahahaha~!"

...Wow. Never has a statement seemed more nonsensical at first, and then seconds later... made so much sense it's not even funny. Welp, that's it then. She got me again. This is the "beach episode" of the story of our lives. Just another chapter, in the ever-growing epic. Tune in next week, when we go skydiving.

Hours and hours of road time. My butt is feeling numb. We've gone through every CD I had stashed in my glove department. Monika offered to sing to me, but I told her not to fatigue herself before we even get to the beach. I'm so glad she didn't take it the wrong way.

We pass rural areas, suburbs, packed little towns. There's a gas station or two along the way, and we stop to relieve ourselves and grab even MORE drinks, which would just perpetuate the cycle. Ah well, at least it gets our blood flowing again.

Back on the road again. Silence fills the vehicle. Monika's eyes are getting droopy. See, THIS is the detriment of road trips: they always start off with a bang, then begin to gradually descend into the most boring, torturous sitting contest for the ages. But there's always that end goal to look forward to...

...Finally, we can see it! In the horizon: a vast blue background. As our car rolls down the street, the sudden change in environment gets closer and closer to our faces. It's like a new world: the repetitive buildings and grayness are suddenly behind us, and only a mixture of blue hues, green foliage, and white sand await. A world where the restrictive clothing imposed on us by society's laws is cast aside, in favor of more comfortable, freestyling wear.

"Monika, WAKE UP SWEETIE!" I cry out.

"Ah! Huh?!"

Monika's eyelids feel 50 pounds lighter as they shoot open like a set of freshly-opened blinds. She tries to lunge forward in her seat and press her face against the windshield... but she has her seatbelt on. Heh, good thing I control all the locks; she could damn well leap out of the moving vehicle with her excitement. Okay... maybe she's not that reckless.

"Wow! It looks so awesome in the distance!" she gushes. "Ah, I can't wait until we get down there..."

"You'll have to wait a teensy bit longer." I shoot her down. "I think we should get a hotel room today."

Monika pouts. "Well, that's understandable. It would be a hassle to drive all the way back home today. Plus, we can focus more on having fun~!"

Nonetheless, I can still see the disappointment on her face when I drive PAST the beach and head back into town, in search of this simple formality to get out of the way nice and quick. I reassure her that we'll be in and out, and back towards that hot sand in no time.

Luckily, it's not that hard to find a hotel close to the beach. I'd say it was at least five minutes away. We quickly park and head inside, approaching the front desk.

"Room for two. Just one night, please."

The process was quick and painless. I was given a hotel room key; to be honest, I was considering not even checking out our room yet. Monika really just wanted to get back in the car and get down to the beach. But regardless, we still had to change at least. Ah well, I guess I'd better make sure our room isn't a total shithole...

"Cmon, Monika. Let's go check out the room and get into our beach clothes."

Those words seemed to physically cause her anguish. "V-very well then... cmon!"

We found our room with little trouble. Not even giving me a chance to put the card in, Monika swiped it from me and inserted the thing herself. I gotta admit, it was awesome seeing her so hype about this whole thing. A high-spirited Monika is an awesome Monika!

The door opens, and I put my hand on my chin as I scan our humble little room. Hmm...not bad. Curtains, non-broken blinds, a nice bed. I go to the bathroom and look inside: oh, there's one of those two-in-one bathtubs with a shower head. Seriously, everyone should have one of those. I don't get why showers and bathtubs are even sold separately in this day and age.

"Hey Monika, wanna see the... bathroom?"

As soon as I poke my head outside, I can already see Monika trying to tie her bikini top. Holy shit... did she break the world record for changing into swimwear?!

"Ah, th-that's nice honey. Can you help me with this string?"

I approach Monika from behind, blushing at her bare back as I take the strings of her bikini top and fasten them. Upon feeling it secured, Monika giggles and turns around to meet me with a kiss on the nose.

"Thanks, sweetie~"

My cheeks are ablaze as Monika slips back on her denim shorts and pink tanktop. She dons her cap and sunglasses once again, then finally looks over to me.

"Are you ready, dear?"

With a tiny wink, I step into the bathroom extremely quick-like. Heh, I'll show her how it's done. In one fluid motion, my black shorts are off and I equip the dark blue trunks I picked out at the store. My black shorts go back on, and I remove my shoes in favor of some comfy flip-flops.

I open the door and Monika is standing towards the entrance, a smile plastered on her face. "That was very swift of you, dear. I believe I was a little faster though, ahaha~"

I have no snappy comeback; just a scoff and a smile as I take her hand and the two of us leave the hotel just as quickly as we went in. I'm not sure we were even in there for five minutes; we seemed to be moving in fast forward, with not even a wasted second.

With that annoying little obstacle out of the way, our car has nowhere else to go except... our destination. Finally, after the long, torturous wait... our car crosses the realm of the harsh realities of the world, and the parking lot to a fun-filled paradise awaits us.

"Hmmm... ooh park over there! No wait, there! Oh look, they're pulling out! That spot is perfect~"

I still can't help but chuckle at Monika's enthusiasm. I think she's finally broken a new plane in terms of being excited about some real-world adventure.

We get out of the car, grabbing our beach bag and setting it down by our feet. I take a long gulp; welp... this is it. Time to send Monika, my Monika, out into a swarm of scantily-clad beach studs. I don't know what I'm worried about more: someone recognizing her, or Monika catching the eye of someone I could never hope to compete with.

"I can't tell you how excited I am for this." Monika exclaims, shedding her tanktop. I blush as she throws it in the trunk, then bends over and takes her shorts off. Agh, she's even hotter in that damned bikini than I thought! Everyone's going to be watching her! EVERYONE!

Monika lowers her sunglasses and her green eyes meet mine. But my eyes don't stay there long: already, they're shamelessly scanning the flawless perfection of Monika's bikini bod. Damn, that girl stays in shape...

"Well? I'm waiting on you, my love~" she giggles.

"R-right..."

With a pitiful sigh, I take off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in just a humble pair of dark blue trunks. I can't imagine I look anywhere CLOSE to as sexy as Monika does; at least I won't have to worry about Monika getting jealous of any girls.

"Well, ready to... g-go...?"

I look at Monika; she's... blushing? I can see her eyes... scanning my torso, darting lower towards me legs... w-wow... she's checking me out... heh. For some reason, that makes me feel so great about myself. Like... wow. Talk about a cheerleader swooning over the math nerd.

"Monika?"

She quickly snaps out of it. "Ah! L-let's go. Take my hand~"

We walk onwards, hand in hand... until our flip flop-clad feet at last cross the boundary between the hot gray asphalt... and the soft, warm sand. That new world awaits us: a world where all the mundane troubles of life can be buried, or washed away by the tide. I can see Monika's eyes light up; she had to lower her sunglasses to take in the marvelous sights. Her mouth drops, and curves upwards with wonder.

"Ahh... amazing... a real beach..." she gasps quietly.

At that moment, I was actually able to share in Monika's amazement; this was MY first time at a beach too. It was... stupefying. The vast blue, contrasting with the white sand. The sun blaring high above, complimenting the fluffy white clouds and blue sky. And the people... an explosion of color, swimwear of all shapes, sizes... and aesthetically pleasing anatomies. W-well, for the most part.

I take Monika's hand and look around, searching for a free spot. I try to be the guiding hand here... but I'm just as confused and nervous as Monika is! So many people, in all directions... not a place for the socially inadequate.

"Hmmm...cmon, let's set up over there."

We eventually settled for a nice little spot that didn't have many people around. I take a large striped towel and spread it out, while Monika opens up a parasol and sticks it in the ground.

"Welp, we made it." Monika proclaims, taking off her sunglasses and tossing them in the bag. I immediately grow conscious of her flashing those green irises to the entire population. Okay, deep breaths... they're all here, just trying to have fun. Nobody cares about me and Monika. It's just us... just me... just Monika.

After the sunglasses comes the ponytail. She tosses her elastic aside and... oh boy... how her hair just EXPLODES with freedom. A huge, flowing, majestic mane that she flicks through the air. Here I was hoping for subtlety... but with Monika looking THIS fine, that's basically a supermodel on a baseball stadium big screen.

After basically getting as attractive as possible, Monika plops down onto the towel. "Ahhhhhhh! It feels great out here!"

I smile sheepishly as I sit down next to her. "Heh, yeah. It's pretty hot for me though. This is like not adjusting the temperature in the shower!"

Monika grins at me as she leans back, closing her eyes. "Mmm... I love it. I love this warmth."

I lean back with her, and the two of us sit for a second and just... silently take in everything around us. The sun, the sand, the waters... the bustling noises of people having fun. It was an amazing experience... though I'm sure Monika appreciated it more than I.

Suddenly... Monika initiates a conversation.

"Can I share something with you? Something... grim?"

Hm... I hate to hear Monika speak negatively. At the same time, I understand that she's had a traumatic existence and talking about it is a key step in recovery.

"Of course you can. Tell me." I kindly give consent.

Monika puts on an appropriate, melancholy face. "Being trapped in the game was terrible for me. But the thing I remember most? How EMPTY everything felt when the power was on."

I look over at her. "Empty?"

"Mmhmm. I don't need to remind you how turning the game off feels. But while the game was ON? W-well... it felt very similar to a padded cell. Or maybe... an empty box. You know... it was just a big, hollow void. There was no sun or warmth or anything like that. It was just... cold. The other girls weren't aware of this of, course. But because I was different, I could actually FEEL things. And the inside of the game was... it was just extremely cold and hollow. It's like the concept of nature and climate didn't even exist there. It was just a big, empty, cold, artificial prison, devoid of anything but the colors, atmosphere, and script programmed in. But even those things, to me, couldn't feel genuine."

Monika looks down and sighs before continuing. "That's why I appreciate the warmth so much. The sun, the clouds, the air... these real, natural things feel like a treasure to me."

I feel humbled once again by her words. When I'm with Monika, even when she has the best intentions at heart... she never fails to make me feel truly unappreciative of the things around me. I don't bear ill will towards her, of course; hearing these stories she tells actually IMPROVES me as a human being. I feel like if I can appreciate things as much as Monika does, I can truly value life to the fullest.

"Monika... thank you for sharing that with me." I place my hand on hers. "You really help me put things in perspective. Because of you, I can see things much more vivid. Thank you..."

I can see a little blush on her cheeks, followed by a bashful smile. "You're welcome... I'm glad I can make you feel good too. Talking like this really helps me~"

Heh... I am Un. Fucking. Defeated. Ladies and gentlemen, the reigning, defending, undisputed champion of cheering Monika up. ME!

The conversation seems to be over, as Monika extends her arms and legs, stretching out on the towel. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

My eyes begin to scan her body shamelessly as it arches upwards, then settles back down until she's flat. Suddenly, she rolls over on her side, propping her head up on her chin and staring at me mischievously. I look down at her chest... oh wow. Her top breast is smooshing against the bottom one, pushing her cleavage out of the middle and making the flesh nearly burst free. She looks like a sexy model, posing for the front cover.

"Sweetie~" she calls out in a sultry tone. "Would you kindly get the sun tan lotion from the bag and rub me down? I don't want to burn in this lovely weather."

Okay... I knew that was coming. I prepared for this. Just remember there's a whole beach of people here watching... maybe my insane self-consciousness will allow me to keep it in my pants while I touch Monika's half naked body... doh!

"O-of course dear."

I stick my hand in the bag, reaching around for the bottle. My eyes aren't seeing where I'm going, because I'm still fixated on Monika laid out. God, her legs... that bikini bottom does her thighs JUSTICE. And her abdomen, fully displayed in it's natural glory. Not an ounce of fat on that masterfully-sculpted stomach.

Finally, I can feel the cylindrical, hard plastic. With a nervous smile I pull the bottle out and get on my knees, hovering over Monika.

"O-okay... here goes..."

I squirt a stream of the clear liquid across her shins, her skin glistening immediately upon contact with the lotion. I go even higher, basting those juicy thighs with the clear goop. Once her legs are nice and coated, I apply my hands to her ankles and start working my way upwards. My hands slip and slide across her smooth, milky-white skin, leaving only a glistening afterglow in the distance.

The surface becomes softer to the touch as I go higher, until I can no longer feel bone: just the supple, warm texture of those succulent, substantial thighs. My hands can't seem to get enough of the sensation; they trail back and forth against them, not only rubbing, but squeezing and kneading that considerable meat. My fingers tingle as they dig into them, the sturdy yet pliable flesh addicting to the grasp.

"Mmm... that's good, sweetie. Thank you~" Monika mewls.

I don't know if she was thanking me for my expert hands, or urging me onwards... but I was sad to have to quit touching those thighs. They truly are one of Monika's most exquisite features.

I squirt some of the lotion up Monika's abdomen, noticing her shudder a bit from the sudden feeling. My hands commence work on her waist and tummy next, making her glisten from her navel all the way across those child-bearing hips. I come back across her navel, then my hands go in opposite directions to travel vertically up her ribs.

As I rub, I take a quick glance upwards to see if she approves; she's staring at me deeply, a satisfactory smile on her face. Well, I guess I'm doing a good job... unless she's just being nice.

My hands climb once again, approaching the DANGEROUS vicinity of her breasts. Deep breaths... control yourself. You're in public.

"Can you get my chest please? J-just above! P-please..."

Hoo damn... dodged a bullet there. Partially. Thanks Monika, for not encouraging my hands to do something invasive and naughty...

My hands make a quick little jump, bypassing her bikini-top-clad unmentionables and instead focusing on the skin from her top chest up to her neck. I coat the entire area in a thick layer of glaze... and my fingers occasionally, ever-subtly trail downwards into her cleavage. Monika continues to stare at me; I wonder if she thinks it's unintentional or if she KNOWS I'm being a perv. O-okay, I admit it... I'm a dirty perv. Nonetheless, she's smiling, so I guess she doesn't mind.

I conclude my business in the front by applying the lotion across her arms, until she leans up to let me get her shoulders. Afterwards, I set down the bottle and just take a look at Monika. Boy... how she shined. I polished her good, not a single skin cell seeming to go without the sun's rays bouncing off of it. I had to look away from those majestic legs, lest I go blind.

Just when I thought I had succeeded without becoming a feral animal... Monika had to go and flip over on me. She leaned up and brought her knees under her, then proceeded to go belly-down, her dangling bikini top drooping right in front of my eyes before that glorious chest was finally concealed by the ground she laid upon. Of course, my eyes had a different vice now: that beautiful, curved, FLAWLESS M-shape that her ass made in it's upright position. The geometry was so beautiful, it was almost painful.

"Other side now, please~"

I was huffing as I shifted to the rear and hovered over her. How would I survive this? I nearly lost control the first time! I'm still at 90% of the breaking point! I can do this... just be a trooper.

I squirt the goop across her calves, then methodically start rubbing it into her skin. There's a little more mystery this time around, as I have no idea what Monika's reaction is to my touches from her face-down position. Maybe I can get away with more... no! Control yourself!

After her calves are nice and shiny, I carve a quick trail across the little bridge that leads to her back thighs. As my fingers sink into that warm tissue, I shudder; god, they feel even better from the back. My fingers can't help but indulge in their work, pressing deep and taking a slow boat ride across those delectable white specimens of leggy beauty. I look up a few inches; I can see the teeniest portion of her buttock hanging out. Maybe I can... gaah! Bad hands!

As I work on her waist, my trunks have started to betray me. My hands being in such close vicinity to her ass make them grow uncomfortably tight as I begin the long trek across the vast plain of her smooth back. To remedy the situation, I quickly move on from her waist... but then my hands are greeted with the back strings of her bikini top. I have to scold my own fingers as they think naughty thoughts of yanking that flimsy little knot loose, especially when they crawl underneath the string to get the little bit of skin the white fabric rests on.

It's slow, arduous work, but eventually Monika rises up from her towel and turns to face me with a smile.

"You did great! Thank you so much, my love. Now... lay flat and let me get you~"

Okay... I wasn't expecting this one. I guess my premonitions are only at half power. I stop to ponder a very challenging inquiry: what's worse? Touching Monika... or getting TOUCHED by Monika?

It's not until I lay flat on my back and Monika hovers over me that the question quickly becomes obvious. Her smile is alluring as her cleavage hangs out, giving my eyes an engaging show to watch while I lay patiently. She applies the lotion to my legs and starts slowly sliding her hands up them. My skin tingles, my breaths are so hard I have to open my mouth to let them out. I wonder if she felt the same way a second ago?

She works up my legs, and her fingers tease closely underneath my trunks... I look down and- oh shit! I'm pitching a fucking tent, for the whole beach to see! And even worse, Monika is right there staring at it!

...But strangely, she seems to just pass it off with a sultry giggle before moving up to my torso. Her hair hangs down, tickling my ribs as it grazes across them. I can feel my body shaking from the silly tingle; it feels like a feather on my foot!

After lubing up my stomach, she goes higher... but she suddenly, inexplicably throws me off with her next move.

I almost gasp when it happens. A right leg over my left hip... a left leg over the right. Sh-she's straddling me... those sultry eyes are setting my retinas on fire with a passionate gaze! Her butt is on top of my pelvis, smooshing down the tent as it presses flat against my stomach. Thank god it's not peeking out of my rim!

Her gaze remains as she leans in close... so close... I can almost feel those lips on my heavy-breathing mouth...

...But those lips never reach mine. They only tease, from an inch away, as Monika's hands go up my chest and gently massage my pecs in a circular motion. I'm frozen stiff, though: helpless as those hands go up my collarbone, and finally across my shoulders and arms. I was paralyzed, incapable of moving for the duration of her hand on me.

And finally... two words.

"All done~"

The next thing I feel is the briefest, most swift of kisses on my trembling lips before Monika gets off of me and stands up tall, stretching a few times.

"Whew! I'm SO ready to get in the water. Care to join me~?"

As I get to my feet, I feel Monika take my hand. I look into her eyes... she wants to go so badly, yet I can tell she won't unless I'm right there beside her. It's that latent, lingering, cute shyness that comes from her inexperience in the real world and her undying affinity for me. I know that the only way she'll have a good time is if I'm there to make her comfortable. For that reason... I'm going to stay by her side, and do anything she sees fit. This is all about her.

"I'll race you." I contentedly reply.

As soon as I said that, her grasp loosened and she jettisoned forward in a white flash. Oh no you don't!

It took a little more effort on my part to catch up to her, but eventually we sprinted towards the water side-by-side, a gail of laughs exchanged between us.

 **Hoo boy... okay. This is gonna have to be a two-parter. But that's okay: some big stuff is happening in the second chapter. Something you've no doubt been waiting for. Hopefully I've whetted your appetite enough in anticipation for the events to come.**

 **Next... the beach Part 2!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You're welcome. Be wary of reading this with your romantic partner. Don't do anything rash! Enjoy.**

SPLASH!

I have no idea who won. I'm sure Monika didn't either, much less care. My clear, colorful, vivid world was immediately distorted by a rush of foamy H2O blasting me in the face. Everything's in slow motion, sounds muffled, my limbs sluggish... and darkness is all I see. What is it that makes swimming so fun? What drives people to retreat from the bright, colorful, warm, breathable environment in favor of a place with such restrictions? Perhaps it's the satisfaction of finally resurfacing, back to the world you know and love and, now... probably appreciate just a little bit more.

"AHHHH!" I cry out as my head emerges. Immediately, a rush of air re-fills my desperate lungs, sending a jolt through me that restarts my body anew. I look all around me; I can see the heads, torsos, and laughing faces of all the beach-goers. But... where is Monika?! C-can she even swim? Did she think these things through before jumping in?!

Luckily, I hear a slosh next to me a few seconds later to put my fear to rest. A head emerges, and I'm greeted by those green eyes and a now drenched mane.

"Whew! What a rush! Ahahaha!" Monika giggles, almost out of breath from the thrill of colliding with the sea so intensely. She seemed to enjoy it a lot more than I did, heh.

I closed distance on her to make sure she was alright... but little did I know, I had only put myself in the line of fire.

"Hey Monik-AH!"

My vision was temporarily stunted as a shotgun blast of water droplets pelt me in the face. As my eyesight returns, I see Monika standing in front of me, a mischievous little grin on her face.

"Ha! Gotcha~" Monika teases.

"Did you just... HEY!"

My question was answered, as I got to actually bear witness this time to Monika raising her hand, and forcefully bringing it down on the water with a thunderous SLAP! sending several more fluid particles in my eyes.

Well... I have two options now. I can either sit back and allow this treachery to continue... or I can fight back. One of those answers is a lot more fun than the other.

"Okay, Monika! You asked for it!"

I raise my hand in retaliation, curving it slightly as to angle the blast. I deliver an overhand swing. My hand immediately numbs upon impact; damn, water is harder than I thought! Nonetheless, I still get the desired outcome.

"AHHH!" Monika squeals playfully as water hits her in the face. But she's unfazed; immediately her hand collides with the water with a payback shot, sending a wide spread pattern of H2O in my eyes. I'm blinded; as I shut my eyes, my hand wildly swings with a comeback attack.

This nonsensical process continues for a good few minutes, as we exchange back-and-forth onslaughts of watery assault. It's every bit as cheesy as one could imagine. It's childish, silly, and super cliche... but I don't care. Monika's happy. She's having the time of her life. I wouldn't deny her this and go on living a happy man.

Our carefree little antics continue on until both of us are tuckered out. The lactic acid fills up in our arms, our muscles burning from exerting so much effort. Pretty soon, just keeping our heads above water becomes a chore. On that note, we decide to finally get out and return to shore.

As she emerges from the water, my eyes can't help but drink in the sight of her, dripping wet, soaked head to toe. Her sopping mane sticks to her, water droplets racing down inch after flawless inch of skin, dripping from her curves. Her bikini, soaked to the fibers, stuck against that amazing body like a wet paper towel, all disoriented and riding up on her after our fun-filled, wet horseplay. I feel like I have to put my hands over my sternum and apply pressure, lest my heart break free of its rigid confinement. God almighty in heaven... why did she have to wear white?

"Are you having fun, my love?"

...Did she just say something? I could have sworn I heard her. Sh-should I ask? What if I was mistaken? I'd look like a crazy person...

"...Sweetie?"

Okay, she definitely is talking to me.

"What did you say, Monika?"

Monika giggles. "Ahaha. I was just asking if you're having a good time. When I look at you, you seem to have an uncomfortable expression on your face."

"W-well I-"

"I can tell you're super conscious about me being out here in a bikini! Ahahaha!"

...Well she's right. Nothing getting past her, as usual. Hey, anyone else in my shoes would be the same way. Monika is my secret treasure, that I have to hide from the world. But here she is, in the most natural and carefree state she could possibly be. Monika carries herself like a girl with no burdens on her back. That's the way it should be. I'm willing to shoulder that burden; for Monika to be happy and free, I'm willing to take on all the stress and responsibility of having her here. But holy shit... days like this really challenge me!

"...Well, it's just a lingering thought is all." I sheepishly reply.

"Aw sweetie..."

Monika closes distance and places a consoling hand on my cheek. "I know you're freaking out... but you have to let go a little. That's what the beach is about: people shedding their shells of daily, mundane normalcy... to come to a place where they can be free. Free in their bodies, free in their personality... free in their identity."

Monika looks down and fiddles with her fingers. "I-I know this is cheesy but... I relate a lot to the beach... ahahaha..."

She really puts things in perspective for me.

"Monika..." I call out, taking her hand. "I'm glad you're able to enjoy your freedom here. You're right. I should just lay off, and quit being such a hard-OOF!"

As my jaw was flapping, it was suddenly stopped in its track by blunt force trauma. I never saw the sneak attack coming. I didn't see ANYTHING... only felt. A sharp, stinging pain on my skin. The sting indicated that it must not have been something hard... maybe something lacking in density. Hurt more, damage less.

"Ahh! Are you okay, my love?"

My eyes dart down to the sand and locate the culprit: a round, white, rubber volleyball. This must have come out of nowhere and sidewinded me... h-hey wait a minute! Balls don't just come out of nowhere! Some asshole hit me with this!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

A strange voice says that. I look at Monika: it wasn't her, obviously. The two of us follow the voice and spot a couple of beach-goers approaching rapidly. One is a man, the other female. I don't recognize their faces, as they're obscured by hats and sunglasses.

Oh snap... oh boy... strangers are coming. Coming towards Monika. What do I do? What if they recognize her?! What if they-

"It's quite alright! Ahaha!"

...What the HELL is she doing?! She's talking to them!

"M-Moni...!"

I cup my mouth to avoid blurting her name. I'm powerless to intervene as Monika merrily approaches the couple, bouncing the volleyball in her hands. Oh jeez, this could go south very quickly. Do these guys play Doki Doki? If so, this day is about to be turned upside down.

"Is he okay?" the woman asks. The two of them look over at me, and I avert my embarrassed eyes.

"Oh he's fine. He's taken much worse injuries in our daily workouts. Ahaha~" Monika giggles as she tosses the volleyball back to the man.

"Th-thank you, miss. What's your name?"

I'm not very comfortable with that man's tone. I don't much care for that stupid grin on his face. I can see his eyes trying to be all clever, checking Monika up and down. Is that his girlfriend beside him? Well maybe he'd like it if I stare down her bikini top!

...Forgive me, god. I would never look at another girl when I already have perfection in the name of Monika.

"You can call me... Miss Green. Ahaha~"

"Ohhh Green. Like your pretty eyes~"

"Awww thank you! You are just too sweet~"

I'm close to bursting from my proverbial cage. Dammit, if this guy exchanges ONE MORE PLEASANTRY...

"So anyways, thanks for giving our ball back. And again, sorry for decking your boyfriend there."

Hmph... well at least he recognizes that I'm her boyfriend. That's right. She's taken, bitch!

"That's quite alright." Monika bows politely.

And then... just when I think it's over...

"Say, do you need two people to play with?" she adds.

MONIKA! NO!

"That'd be fun." the man replies. "Cool with you, sweetie?"

"Totally! Let's rock!" his bikini-clad girlfriend seconds.

Monika does this little jump of glee, but her feet don't actually leave the sand. "Wooo! Let's go, sweetie!"

Next thing I know, I'm being dragged by the hand to play volleyball with two total strangers. In the span of a couple minutes, I went from trying to relax about Monika being here... to now freaking out about ten different things. Who are these people? Will they recognize Monika? Is that man checking her out? Can I even be COMPETENT in a game of volleyball?!

As we get on our respective side of the net, I begin to address these things one at a time.

"M-Monika, I don't think I can play..."

But that's the only chance I get.

"Relax, my love. I'll help you~" Monika turns and winks at me.

As soon as she said that, I knew she was going to be carrying me in this game. As with most athletic endeavors in my life.

"Here it comes!" the man politely announced. Throwing the ball in the air, he slapped it with tremendous might and sent it over the net.

"This one is me~!" Monika calls out. Without missing a beat, she leaps into the air and intercepts the ball mid-flight, sending it back over the other side. I'm standing right beside her, admiring her body... god, how they jiggle...

As the blood rushes to my loins, it flees from my brain, which needs it the most. I was completely unaware the girl had knocked the ball back over the net and sent it right towards me.

"That's you, dear!"

Her words snap me out of it. With an awkward squeak, I clumsily flail my hands and knock the ball upwards. It would have certainly been laughable... had Monika not been there to follow up.

BOOM! her hand thuds against the ball as she spikes it, sending it downwards like a falling bomb as it collides in the sand. Damn, she's amazing. Is there nothing Monika isn't good at?

"Point for us! Woo!"

Monika looks at me with a grin. "You did good setting up the ball for a spike, my love. See? This isn't bad at all~"

Her attempts to salvage my self-esteem are flattering, but I'm smart enough to know that she's just doing it out of sympathy. But of course, there's not a vain bone in her body, so Monika would never admit she's the only crumb of hope for us looking good.

"Not bad, sweetheart." the man grins. I twitch upon hearing that last word.

The ball comes back over, and Monika sends it to the other side. The woman returns it towards me. I knock it into the air, albeit at a lopsided angle, and Monika has to sprint to return it. Way to look out for me, babe...

The man leaps up and delivers a POWERHOUSE of a spike, sending the ball back over to our side without even a split second of reaction time available. Nonetheless, Monika dives for it in vain.

"GAAAAAH!" Monika squeals as she takes a flop, faceplanting into the sand with her fist only a few precious centimeters away from its intended target. Though I didn't enjoy that by any means, Monika showing flaws helped me feel a little better. Made her seem more human. Made me feel like less of a scrub.

"Whew... he got me good. Ahaha." Monika giggles as she crawls to her feet, brushing herself off a little. But it didn't help at all: the sand immediately clung to her still-wet body, covering her head to toe in a damp, brown, grainy coat, Her hair, chest, legs, torso... maybe even nether-regions... not an area of Monika's body had been spared. Her damp skin had attracted sand particles like glue... and that lucky sand couldn't have picked a more suitable host to stick to.

I think the guy must have been distracted by Monika's current appearance, because I served the ball over the net and he didn't even see it until it was right in front of his face. He sloppily knocked it into the air and his girlfriend had to save it.

We went back and forth for a while, and the two of them put up a hell of a fight. We scored two, they'd score three. They'd score another, we came back with a couple. I was actually starting to find my rhythm.

"Okay, it's a tie game. Last serve determines the winner!"

The man served it over the net and Monika returns it. His girlfriend knocks it back over, and I send it upwards, allowing Monika to spike it. But the man saved it with an underhanded double-fist, which lobs it back over.

...Whoa. It's coming at me. I can see it!

I don't know what gave me such confidence, but I leaped into the air and brought my hand down with an overhead swing, spiking the ball over the net. Ah... they... missed it?! I... just won us the game!

"WOOOO! You did great, my love~!"

The next thing I see is Monika running at me, sand particles flying, hair swaying, breasts jiggling... and she tackles me to the ground. Before I can utter a word, I feel her lips smash against mine, my reward the most magical and intense victory kiss for delivering the game-winning spike.

"Mmm~" she moans, draping her leg over my other side, mounting me fully. I can't even begin to control myself, not with a sopping wet, bikini-clad Monika pressing against me. My hand slides up her thigh, squeezing it as my other arm drapes around her, pulling her tight against me. Our lips start to move in an elegant dance, as her legs rub against me and my hand caresses her thigh up and down. We're both lost in the moment, forgetting that we're even in public. My trunks are tight, and not from the water soaking them. Her breasts feel heavy against me, thanks to her sopping bikini top weighing them down. God, the way she's grinding up and down, wet fabric dragging against me... I'm gonna go insane.

"Mmm... mmm... M-MONIKA!"

I pull away from her, returning to the realm of sanity for just a split second enough to be responsible.

"Monika, w-we can't be intimate in public like this!" I continue, distancing myself from her as quick as possible. Monika only giggles and gets back to her feet, straightening her hair.

"Ahaha. I'm sorry. Just that last spike... it was awesome. I get a kick out of those heroic little moments, ya know? Like... in a movie. Game-winning touchdown, crossing the finish line at the last second... I just love those climactic moments of victory. It means so much more when it actually happens in real life."

I scratch my head, looking down. "Aw, it was nothing special."

But Monika just picks my head up and smiles at me. "You're wrong. I loved it. I absolutely... loved it~"

My face warms at the affection dripping from her words. It's so... seductive. I don't even know if she's trying to turn me on, but it sure works.

Finally, Monika turns around and stretches. "Ahhhhh! Well, I think I'd like to go back to our hotel now. I wanna wash off and get some comfy clothes on. Ahaha."

I let out a sigh of relief: that's a good idea. Things were about to escalate a little too far here. I agree with Monika; it's time to get some comfy clothes on, lay in bed, and watch tv. Between the road trip, splash fight, intense volleyball match... I was more tired than I thought.

We got in the car, despite our sopping wet swimwear, and pulled out of the beach to head back towards our hotel. It was silent for the most part, which was okay for me. I was really trying to focus my mind on things NOT correlating to Monika, so my trouser tent could finally die down. But damn, it was hard... my eyes kept darting towards her cleavage, and her crossed legs. One day I'm going to wreck, for sure. And it will be all Monika's fault... just for the crime of being Monika.

"...I'm sorry for jumping you like that at the beach."

Her apology came out of the blue. I didn't really feel the need for it, but I guess maybe she thought she embarrassed me in front of everyone. Heh... like hell. If anything, she made me feel a buttload of pride.

"It's fine, Monika. Don't worry about it."

Monika leans over a little, propping her elbow on the arm of the seat. Gaaah... her damned boobs are nearly hanging out...

"I'm not sure if you know why I did that, ahaha."

I turn away to try to focus on the road, lest I get us killed. "Ummm... did it have to do with me spiking the ball and winning us the game?"

Monika playfully rolled her eyes. "Well, to put it simply! But to be more specific... I was just finishing the story."

My eyebrow raises. "Finishing... the story?"

"Yes! Remember, the climax? That moment of great victory, triumph for the hero? Scoring the game-winning goal? You know, that's not where the movie ends. There's always one little part afterwards."

I grin at her fascinating comparison. "And what would that be?"

She playfully swats me. "You know! The moment where the heroine rewards the victor with a celebratory smooch~"

"Oh, really?"

"Of course! The story can't end with just a victory. The hero deserves to be appreciated for his hard-fought win. What's so great about winning, when there's no one to win FOR? A special someone, who cheers you on... and welcomes you with a kiss when it's all over~"

I laugh a little. "So you want to be the girl that cheers me on... and gives me the big kiss when I win? Sorry, but that doesn't work. YOU were the one that carried me the whole game. I was useless up until the last second without your help."

Monika playfully swats my shoulder. "Ah! Now that's not entirely true. Just a little subverison, is all. All good stories have them~"

I give a good-natured roll of my eyes. "Okay, Monika. Okay. If it really pleases you, I'll carry the guise of the big, triumphant, game-winning hero."

I still have my eyes on the road, but I can see Monika in my peripheral leaning in close... extremely close. I can feel her breath on my neck. I don't dare avert my gaze from the road in front of me, lest I look over and see something that would drive me mad, right here in the driver's seat.

"Of course it pleases me~" she whispers affectionately, finishing her sentence with a kiss on my cheek.

My skin is at 100 in the blink of an eye. Monika is the puppet master... and my emotions are on her strings.

We make it back to the hotel, and I fight to slip a t-shirt on my wet torso. As for Monika, I wrap her in a beach towel for our walk back to our room. Thankfully, none of the staff seemed to make a fuss about it.

We enter my room and close the door behind us. I want to dive onto the bed... but I don't wanna get it all wet and sandy. Then again, I gotta be a gentleman and let Monika shower first. Looks like I'm gonna be standing a while, ugh...

As she sheds her towel, I politely offer. "Why don't you go ahead and get a shower? You took a pretty gnarly dive in the sand, haha."

Monika laughs. "Ahaha! I can feel it in my ears, ooogh..."

I chuckle as I reach over and scrape some sand off her eyebrow. "Go on ahead, sweetie."

She smiles as she turns around and starts for the bathroom. She makes it a couple steps, but suddenly... she stops in her tracks.

"...On second thought, why don't you go first?"

"Uh... why?"

She grins at me. "The game-winning hero deserves a shower after his big triumph~"

"Aw, are you still on about this?"

"Come on... won't you indulge me~?"

I throw my arms up in defeat. "Okay. I don't see any plausible reasoning behind it, but fine! If it makes you happy, I'll go first."

I walk towards the bathroom, baffled by Monika's logic. I turn around one time to make sure she's absolutely okay with it, and she's just smiling. Sheesh, she's acting so weird all of a sudden! I guess this is just one of those illustrious "Monika" moments in my life. It's impossible to comprehend where her vastly superior mind is at, so I might as well just clam up and go with it.

"I'll try to be quick. Be out in a little while, sweetie." I call out. She gives me a little wink before I shut the door.

I twist the knob, unleashing hot water from the shower head as I shed the sticky, clingy shirt that I had put on just a while ago. My trunks are the next to go; at last, I'm free of that damned restrictive clothing. Gah, clothes get so damn heavy when you're wet. It's like I have to drag them around.

I crawl into the shower, wincing slightly at the heat on my skin. But gradually... it begins to feel like heaven as the sand and grime wash off of me. I can see it, falling out of my hair, circling down the drain. A thick, fluffy cloud of shampoo reinforces the cleaning process, doing away with dirt and grime permanently. When that's done, I lather up my body and allow any pesky leftover sand to kindly get the fuck out.

When I'm nice and clean, I don't turn off the water. I just stand in there for a while, the heat too good on my skin to stop feeling it. As soon as I turn off the water, a nasty draft will leave me cold and dripping... if I could just feel this warmth for a few more minutes, I'd die a happy man.

My euphoric stupor is suddenly interrupted... by the click of a doorknob turning.

"...Huh?"

I can tell the bathroom door just opened, thanks to the sudden rush of air. There's a few pitter-patters of footsteps on the tile floor until I can see a silhouette on the lime green shower curtain... a moderately voluptuous figure with long hair.

"...Monika?"

I see her fingers peek through, clutching the curtain... and in a flash, it's yanked back.

"MONIKA!"

Here I am, with my dick out, and Monika is staring at me. But that's not the biggest surprise... no sir, the jack is still in the box.

Monika is standing before me, completely naked, still dripping with beach water and sand clinging to her, and a seductive smile on her face. Her bikini is nowhere to be found.

"...Mind if I join in?"

Welp... I guess I reap what I sow. I did leave the door unlocked.

She crawls into the shower and pulls the curtain back over, concealing us. This shower suddenly feels two sizes too small, as I'm in lethally close proximity to the butt-naked love of my life and she's eyeballing me like a...a... whatever fancy shit vegetarians eat.

Her eyes dart down; I can see a grin on her lips as she watches my once-flaccid member stand up straight like air was being pumped into it. My head is spinning; my mouth is wide open, as it's the only way I can get sufficient air, between the intense heat and Monika in front of me.

Without a word, she grabs the shampoo bottle and starts soaping up her long, sand-filled mane. My eyes are hypnotized, moving in sync with her bare, swaying breasts as they flail from her intense arm movements. My eyes follow two droplets of water, drizzling down her shoulders, straight down the middle of those orbs... until they rest on the nubs of her rose red nipples... before slowly dripping off.

"Did you have fun at the beach today? Thank you so much for taking me~" Monika opens up. The nerve of her! Trying to strike up a casual conversation!

Obviously, I can't answer. My lips are parted, but no words come out. I'm still just trying to get air!

She takes a single step forward, and all of a sudden... our bodies are only an inch apart.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you deliberately going out of your comfort zone to make me happy. I know you've never gone to the beach before, but you took me to one with no objection. You really are... the sweetest..."

"N-no problem." I choke out.

Monika winks at me and reaches over to grab the soap. She pops the cap off and then... oh no... she's not...

"This part's for you~" she giggles as she extends her hand, offering me the soap bottle. Ohh lord, this is it! This is the day my heart bursts from stimulation!

I take the bottle, somehow managing to keep my fingers firmly around it. Monika presents herself to me, puffing out her chest ever-slightly. Gah, I'm gonna pass out any minute now...

"Don't be shy, now~" she coos, giving a sultry little giggle. Just to make sure I don't get cold feet, she drapes an arm over each shoulder, holding me here. Welp, I'm stuck now, haha. The time for modesty and reluctance is officially out the window.

I get a nice glob of soap on my hands, and, thank god, I'm blessed with the opportunity to start smearing it all over Monika's willing bosom. My soapy mitts slip and slide on those soft orbs with such ease, covering every square inch of her real estate with white suds. In a circular motion I lather them, my palms tingling the longer they graze against her areolas. They squish so perfectly against my fingers, the soft flesh molding to my grasp.

As I continue my work, I look up to see Monika's reaction; she's just smiling at me. A warm, gentle, encouraging smile that tells me to keep going and don't stop. I love it when she looks at me like that... it makes my feel more comfortable about what I'm doing to her, despite my amateur experience.

"Mmmm... I like the way you touch me~" she sighs blissfully. I'm pleased to hear that compliment, as my hands finally divert their attention from her breasts and go down her torso. Monika's skin intoxicates me with its smoothness... from her perfect abdomen to those luscious legs, my hands beg to be free of my consciousness so they can attack Monika as they please. I'm almost zoned out in my work, from sheer amazement of this whole situation. Before I know it, I've covered her nude body from chest to knees in a thick veil of white foam, which slowly dissipates under the shower head.

I can suddenly feel Monika's hands on my chest, slowly sliding down my pecs. My breaths become more hurried when I completely feel her body close distance on mine. Her lips approach mine... until they become one.

The shower is officially over. No longer is bathing our prime directive. Monika pushes me against the tiled wall, and her tongue invades my oral boundary. Our wet, naked bodies smoosh together, our hands slipping and sliding across bare, slippery flesh. She moans from the throat as her lips move constantly on mine, an echo of smooching sounds in the tight quarters. Her hands are all over my pecs, squeezing and kneading them while her tongue physically assaults my own. My hands also know no bounds, traveling down her sides, towards those thighs, and then taking a back road to grab a slick handful of those soft, slippery buns. My fingers can't even stay on them, sliding off as soon as I get a handful of them.

"Mmph..mpph! Mmmph~" Monika's moans come out constantly, a wet smooch from our lips following each moan. My tongue tries hard to keep up with hers, but it only flails about sloppily. I'm silently thankful our lips are together, to conceal the clear mismatch of our tongue battle.

Monika lifts her leg up and wraps it around my hip. My hand dips under, traveling up that thick, delicious thigh until it reaches her slick backside and gives it a big squeeze. She breaks the kiss to throw her head back and moan, exposing her neck, which I seize with a flurry of kisses. As my lips trail down one side, I slide my free hand up her abdomen and seize a breast, which I swirl around in my fingers. That supple, heavenly orb is like an eel, impossible to properly grasp in my hand.

"Mmmph..mmph... ohhh Monika, you're so perfect..." I whisper, as my lips travel from her neck down her chest. I'm embarrassed immediately for being unable to keep my mouth shut, but the swirling torrent of hormones makes it irrelevant. Her fingertips press against my skin, begging for some semblance of friction to stifle her arousal... but underneath the water, our skin only slides against each other freely.

Monika shoves me back against the wall, pressing against me once more. She starts to grind her slippery chest against me, those breasts gliding around like wet balloons on my pecs, as she leans in and licks my neck... all the way up my jawline. My erection is pressing tight against her, our close proximity making it push upwards until it lay flat on our combined stomachs. Every body movement, every grind... she's rubbing against it and causing me uncontrollable pleasure.

As her tongue trails up my cheek, she stops as her lips reach my ear. At that moment, I hear, in a seductive whisper, five words that any other man on the earth would trade a winning lottery ticket to hear:

"Let's get out of here."

I have no words: only compliance. She turns around to turn off the water, my eyes shamelessly darting down to capture her dripping wet ass as it starts towards the exit. The shower curtain opens and we step out... but there's no need for towels. We're gonna dry off in the best way possible.

She takes my hand, and leads me into the bedroom... and I try to grasp that this is really happening. Finally...

Heh... it's funny. This whole time, I've been freaking out about sex with Monika being this perfect, opportune, auspicious, MAGICAL moment. But in reality, all I really needed to do was shut the fuck up and quit shying away from what was right in front of my face. What an idiot I am.

I tackle Monika onto the bed, and our lips commence an almost violent attack on each other. Her legs wrap around me, our arms constrict each other just enough that we're stuck together, but our hands are allowed freedom to explore each other's bodies. The bedroom echoes with the smacking of lips, as well as our low, guttural, animalistic moans. I remain on top for only a few precious seconds before Monika turns the tables and rolls us over. She attacks me with a burst fire of quick pecks before clogging my mouth with her tongue and committing to the fourth kiss with incredible gusto. I have to turn the tables on her once again, just so I can breath properly for a second. As I achieve top position, I get my breath for a few seconds, then dive in and assault Monika's lips once again.

No part of the bed is kept safe. The sheets are soaked with water as we roll around in a naked ball of passion, the ceiling fan breeze as well as our body heat drying our wetness far better than a towel ever could. A few good minutes of wrestling and friction is finally restored, allowing our skin to savor every subtle sensation of rubbing together. Before long, we're completely dry and rolling around on a giant dark stain of our own volition.

Our lips close in to connect, but they miss completely. Monika follows through on it, instead kissing me up my neck, all the way up my cheek. She reaches my ear... and she presses her lips against my earlobe just tight enough to give it a little tug.

My hands trace the curvature of her ass for a few more seconds before I grab her torso and reverse our positions, pinning her against the bed and achieving top position. She stares lustfully into my eyes, following my face as I lean down and press my lips against her left nipple.

"Ah...!" she cries out softly as I proceed much like she had done a few seconds ago, sucking inwards to create a tight lock on that nipple and pulling back, carrying it with me in my lips a few centimeters before letting go and letting it snap back into place. I lean in again, this time with a few tender kisses on that sensitive little nub. I place my hand on her other breast, to softly squeeze, before allowing my hand to flatten out and let my palm travel across it.

"Hnn...haaah..." she moans out softly, her voice breath-like as I slowly work my way up her chest, back up to her lips. When our faces are level once more... we stare at each other lovingly for a few seconds. Suddenly, it's as if the wild animals had been tranquilized, a calming sensation passing over us as we take a moment to just regain our breaths and... just admire each other. Admire, and enjoy the reality of this moment. This is really us... this is really happening.

"I'm happy that my first time can be with you." she softly states, her lips curling to a warm smile.

I feel the exact same way. I could have 100 women, 100 hours of the day... but it would pale in comparison to the meaning of this powerful moment. This is mine and Monika's special, intimate moment: a moment that no other person in the galaxy will ever share. We're giving something to each other that only we can ever have. It's going to happen. Monika will be my first time... and me, hers.

"Monika... c-can I...?" I ask, not wanting to make a move without consent.

"Lay back on the bed... please~"

I feel my stomach sink: that kind of quicksand feeling you get when something you've never done before is about to happen. To call myself nervous would be an understatement: my nerves aren't just shot... they're epileptic.

I lay back against the pillow, sitting upright a little instead of laying completely flat, so my backside is partially supporting me instead of my back completely. I shudder as I see Monika approaching on all fours, her breasts swaying back and forth, hair hanging, her eyes eyeballing me hungrily. The confidence she exudes... it's astounding. Not even an ounce of timidity, even in the midst of her first time. Meanwhile, I'm about to fall to pieces.

I bring my knees up and spread my legs a little. My erection is standing tall, nothing standing between it... and the girl I love like no other. I'm a little flustered at the way it's practically pointing at her. Gaaaah... so embarassing.

As soon as Monika is within arm's reach of me, my mouth opens and I start breathing uncontrollably. I can't help it; the anxiety of what's about to happen feels like a heart attack.

I look up at Monika; her eyes are completely fixated on me. She won't look away for a second. Maybe... she's nervous too? Maybe she's just as nervous as I am, and staring into my eyes is the only solace to quell her raging nerves.

"Okay... I'm doing it now..." Monika announces.

Oh god... am I ready for this. No... not by a longshot. But I don't care. It's been long enough. I'm worthy of Monika, at last.

She lowers herself onto me. I witness my cockhead press against her opening and it's stopped in its tracks, like hitting a wall dead-on. She's incredibly tight, never once in contact with a phallic object of any kind.

I squint my eyes and take a deep breath, slowly inhaling to prepare for what comes next. Monika grabs my thighs for a second for leverage... and pushes. My eyes widen as my manhood pries her walls apart, opening them just wide enough to accommodate the object entering it. My vision goes hazy, my head spins as inch after inch of my shaft disappears into her warm, wet scabbard.

"Hnn... HAAAAH!" Monika squeals as her pelvis touches against mine. No doubt, the anchor of her virginity had just been cast away, never to return.

My head draws back so hard it hits the headboard. My mouth is unable to close; even if I drooled, I had no control over it. I'm... inside her... my wildest fantasy... comes true...

I grab ahold of her hips to help her move back up. My eyes are mesmerized, unable to look away from her womanhood as it slowly rises, expelling my penis just as fast as it had gone in. Finally, it's back out, and I witness Monika's womanhood clenching, still recovering from the unfamiliar object inside it. She hovers just above my bulbous tip, trying to regain her breath before re-entry.

At last, it happens again. She lowers herself, delivering the same gut-punch sensation in my nervous system as the first time. My manhood slides in a lot easier this time, and Monika is able to rest against my lap when it's all the way in. There's still no intelligible words between us, as our mouths are open and breath-like moans exchanged.

She starts to go at a slow rhythm, holding onto me tight for leverage. I hold onto her hips to guide her up and down, but I allow her to dictate the pace. We're still on training wheels right now, still just a feeling out process. Nonetheless, it's the BEST feeling of my life.

"Uhhhnn...ahhh Monikaaaa..." I groan out. My voice isn't even loud enough to make proper noise; it's just a weak, erratic breath expelled from my lungs.

"Huhh...haaahh... ahhh..." Monika's voice is the same as mine, only just managing to breath out her sounds of approval.

A few minutes go by at this snail pace, which I'm thankful for since my stamina is shit. There's the lingering fear that things will be over before they started, and I fail to please her. Maybe if I distract myself with this thought, I can go longer? Who knows...

As time passes, Monika finally starts to pick up the pace a little. We're not even at two pumps per second still, but the increase in tempo is still apparent. I just try to focus on what's going on between our legs: her pussy going down and swallowing every inch of me, before rising up to the tip of my cock... but not enough to exit. She then goes back down, rinse and repeat. It's like a hypnotizing show that we're producing.

"Uhn...uhn... uhn...uhhhhhn~" she moans out, whisper-like, but with the SLIGHTEST hint of vocals in her voice.

Meanwhile, my head is collapsed against the pillow, my torso nearly paralyzed, the only thing moving my heaving chest.

Again, the pace picks up. We're at two pumps per second. I can start to really feel a rhythm in our movements. Up and down she bounces, enough to make her breasts start moving on their own.

I moan out with real volume now, as the electrifying sensations start to course through me, from my loins all the way to my brain. Monika's moans are starting to pick up, each one more drawn out and loud than the next.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh... ahhhhhh~!"

The pace picks up quicker than before. I wasn't ready for it. Now, she's going so hard on me that our skin is slapping. I struggle to hold onto her hips, as my muscles feel weak. Her hair is flailing in all directions, breasts jiggling up and down so much I can see the motion blur. I try to remain cool, but my nerves are screaming at me with a sensation so powerful I can only convey it vocally.

"Ah! Ah! Monikaaaaaaa!" I sing out her name, unable to restrain my raging nerves.

This is the pace that is finally established. For precious minutes, she bounces up and down on me with skin-slapping thrusts. We exchange moans between us, no longer the quite whispering breaths of before... these are the true expressions of our love and unrestrained pleasure.

"AHH! AHH! HAAAAHHH!"

"UNNH! UHHHN! AHHH!"

It's too much for me. The word "stamina" isn't even in my dictionary. Already I can feel the masses gathering, the pressure building, preparing for one big push through the exit. An orgasm to end all orgasms... and possibly leave me brain-dead. No, I can't... I have to hold back...

"Haaah! Haaah! Yessss! I love you! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

I can't tell otherwise from my current disoriented state, but the way Monika cried out told me she must be cumming. She's cumming right now, as I'm inside her... holy shit, that's hot... too hot...

It's impossible to avoid. A nuclear bomb is building inside me, threatening to unleash with even a milisecond of further stimulation. I start to panic; my heart races! I don't know what to do! I...

"Monika! Oh god, Monika! I can't... I... can't hold... I can't stop...!"

I try to command my pelvis to stop thrusting upwards, but to no avail. The perpetual engine is in motion, impossible to stifle. I'm panicking hard now. It's gonna happen, and I can't stop it. I have to warn her... but all I can say is her name.

"Monika! Monika! MONIKA!"

"It's okay..." she whispers. I look into her eyes... and once again she's giving me that look. A look that tells me everything in the world okay. A look that allows me to let go...

And that look triggered it. My muscles release, my long, hard battle to contain it finally over.

"MONIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

I cry out her name as my manhood slides deep inside her and expels the enormous buildup of my seed. My hot white fluids shoot deep and hard, blasting her insides with load after load. Still she continues to bounce on me, even as a fresh stream spills out and fills her.

My vision grows dark. My body, limp. My eyes are closed... and I can't open them. I'm stuck here, no longer in my partially upright position; just flat on my back, spread out, paralyzed, like an inanimate object. Monika is still on top of me, my manhood growing more flaccid by the second until it finally pops out of her.

I can't see, but I feel Monika collapse on top of me and go limp. Her arms drape over my shoulders, her face on my chest. Her legs are stretched out over mine. The both of us, completely spent, share the same fate of being unable to move even a pinky toe from our current position. We lay there, dormant... immobilized... practically lifeless.

"I love you... with all of my heart." she whispers to me. "My heart, body, soul... I love you with every ounce of my being."

"I love you too, Monika..." I whisper, my voice almost a slur. "I want to be with you always... until the day I die... I want to never leave your side. What we have... will be... always..."

She picks her head up just long enough to collapse against my lips with the kiss of a worn out, spent person. Our lips stay together for only a second or two before her head slides off my chin and lands on my chest, staying there.

Before I drift off to sleep, my mind is awake to revel in awe for a few more minutes. It's hard to grasp what just happened... but I have to accept that it's real. It's obvious that fairy tales, romance novels, too-perfect tv shows are all bullshit. The healthy human mind doesn't go on every day thinking that it's possible to live a life in hopes of achieving such fantasy aspirations. But what happens when you wake up one morning... and your dreams have come TRUE? Is there a price I have to pay? Will I have to serve a penance for this in the future? It's just too perfect. It's all... too perfect.

These thoughts exhaust me... I'm closing my eyes now. I sure hope I'm still here when they open.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, because I'm gonna have to take things to a more grim tone in the coming chapters. At least for a little while. Say... three chapters. Yep. A three-parter is coming up next, which tells a tragic story of hope, anger, guilt, depression, acceptance... you know, all those grief things. And THEN... maybe we'll be looking at a conclusion to this whole thing.**

 **Until then, signing off. The next updates are coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy these quick updates, since I've had this three-parter done for a while and was waiting to unleash it. Read hard, and review harder! Maybe I'll be inclined to update even quicker~**

 **Also, I apologize for a teeny little retcon you may or may not notice. You gotta understand, this started off as a small-time project. I didn't have many ideas going forward. Anyways, that's enough out of me. Enjoy!**

I drive home with a smile on my face. I barely notice the speedometer or the clock, much less the road in front of me. Why? The answer to that could be solved by even the simplest of minds. I have a girl waiting for me at home: the most wonderful girl in existence.

Things have been so strong between me and Monika lately. We haven't had a single argument, our love life is great, and Monika has really invested in her hobbies. Of course, she's smart enough not to sit at a computer all day; we still get plenty of exercise in. She just seems so happy! And so am I... in fact, I'm destined to think this happiness will last all eternity. Does that make me a fool? Is it possible to live that perfect, flawless life? I've never known a single person to ever achieve such a feat, but what me and Monika have is... so strong... like nothing could ever break it. I just pray I don't slip up.

Things were going like your picture-perfect family sitcom. I pull into the driveway with a grin, carrying some bags with me as I prepare to knock. But Monika doesn't give me the chance; she already has the door open with a hug ready and a smile.

"Welcome home, sweetie~!" she exclaims. She has her hair in a neat little ponytail, and is wearing a cute purple shirt and some comfy looking black shorts. To complete the adorable image is some knee-high white socks with... some kind of design on them. I can't really tell at the moment.

I bring my lips to hers with a smack and her arms wrap around my neck briefly before pulling away. Her face is... so vibrant. So bright. That smile... good lord, is there no illness that smile couldn't cure?

"What did you get while you were away?"

I set the bags on the couch and start rooting through them, my eager hands ready to make her day.

"For you." I reply with a smile, holding out a new book for her. Her eyes immediately fill with wonder as she takes the thick, hard-cover book I picked out and scan it up and down. Immediately, it's like she's in another world: incapable of speech, eyes glued, the world around her forgotten. I chuckle with fascination at her enthusiasm for the printed word.

Nonetheless, her eyes dart back towards me when I continue rooting through the bags.

"Thank you! So what else did you... g-get..."

My eyes fill with glee as I pull out my biggest purchase. Heh heh, I put a pretty penny into this bad boy.

"Behold!" I cry dramatically, wielding the giant plastic appliance in both hands. I gently set it down on the couch and run my fingers across the buttons. The on/off, the ink selector... hell, there's even a button for connecting wirelessly to my computer. I lift the top flap where paper goes in, as well as the bottom flap where it comes out. Yes... this beauty was going to last me the rest of my life.

"I've gone so long without a printer, I figured it was... time...?"

I look over at Monika; she's no longer wearing that face of such vivid joy. She seems... confused. No... even worse than that. I can see the color fading from her. Her eyes were glued to it, unable to even look away and back at the book I graciously bought her. It's like she forgot she was even holding it!

And then... the book slides out of her fingers, going completely unnoticed by her as it hits the floor with a thud. She continues to stare...

"...Monika?"

She continues to be silent, everything and everyone around her unacknowledged except for the office appliance laying on my couch. Something about it must have triggered her... it's an obvious answer as to what it is. But still, her reaction seems odd to me. Could it be an existential crisis? Could her mind be frantically searching for an answer, to which there's no logical one to offer?

I couldn't bear to see Monika freeze up like that any longer. I felt like I was causing her physical discomfort. With quick thinking, I took the decorative pillows and concealed the printer, turning to Monika with a smile.

"How about some dinner?"

Monika can't even look me in the eyes. "I..I cooked some yummy pasta with a broccoli cream sauce. I hope you like it..."

I take her hand. "Of course I will. Cmon, let's go eat."

Well, I solved the problem... temporarily. But obviously, something is wrong with her and buying that printer caused it. I can still see her shooting glances back towards the couch, even as I try to motion her towards the kitchen. Obviously there was something heavy going on inside her. Should I even try to bring it up? Could it be a problem that I could solve? I was pretty good at making her happy up to this point... what's one more little attempt gonna hurt?

...Unfortunately the grand plan I envisioned didn't manifest. I myself couldn't find the words to pass my tongue that might appease her. Our dinner was one like never before: slow, quiet... awkward. Things felt colder than usual; I had goose bumps from the unsettling air. Even the hot food she prepared failed to take that ominous chill out of the kitchen.

And Monika... her eyes just hung low, staring into her plate as she robotically shoveled food into her mouth. She didn't even seem alive... more like a machine performing a perpetual function. It's like... staring into that printer sapped all the energy from her usually bright, brimming spirit. I'm starting to feel very bad now... I mean, shit, I didn't have any ill intention behind it! I just wanted to be able to print documents at home again! But it doesn't matter... if it hurts Monika to look at that printer, I'll take a hammer and smash the damned thing to pieces. Or... maybe return it. Yeah, that's a better option.

"Hey, you wanna get a movie on Pay Per View tonight?" I ask after the meal, my arm around her after she just finished cleaning up the kitchen. She tries to manage a smile... but it comes off as a super weak, not even half outcome.

"Y-yes... thanks. But first, m-may I... uhh... I need to go check my websites, if that's okay."

"Um... sure." I reply, letting my arm slide off of her. Still not looking at me, she slumps towards my bedroom.

...And that's when I finally worked up the nerve.

"Hey, Monika! Why aren't you sharing your troubles with me, huh?!'

My assertive tone was enough to get her attention, as she turns around with a meek face. "H-huh?"

I take a step forward. "It's obvious there's something wrong with you! If you love me, then you'll let me in so I can help you! So why don't you tell me what the deal is? You've been so quiet and reserved all afternoon, and it's weirding me out!"

I'm thankful she didn't take my tone as a challenge; she instead hangs her head, burying her face with her hair. "I just... don't feel well."

"Is it about the printer?"

"Ah! N-no... sweetie. W-well... I guess... I feel guilty you had to spend the money to get an extra one! Since I, you know, destroyed your last one. Ahaha..."

"...Oh? Is that it?" I reply, scratching my head. "In that case... s-sorry I raised my voice. Y-you can go use my computer now."

Monika bows. "Thanks... I love you."

"Yeah... same here."

And she walks away. She has to know I didn't buy that explanation; while it's in her nature to be extremely humble and gracious, I know that there had to be a more legit reason for her attitude this afternoon. Now, here's where the dilemma comes in: I can either move on her now and risk her getting defensive and lashing out at me, or I can pretend to believe her and that'll be the end of it, thus never properly solving the problem.

...No way. I'm not leaving any issues with Monika unattended. What we have is too perfect. Instead, I'm going to give her... ehh... 10 minutes. THEN I make my move.

Those minutes couldn't have passed slower. I was bouncing on the edge of my seat, desperate to go in there and finally confront her. Hell, I was counting the seconds in my head. 57...58...59... that's it. I'm going.

I quietly push the door open and approach Monika from behind, taking note of her glassy eyes, as if the tears are just on the diving board waiting to plunge out of her eyelids. I look up at the screen... she's currently in My Documents and... oh my god... she's got that folder open.

...The Doki Doki Literature Club file, which I had yet to delete. In particular, she had the Character folder open, and was just sitting there, staring at the three files still present...

 _SAYORIchr_

 _YURIchr_

 _NATSUKIchr_

That's right... the Monika file was deleted in the end, but those three were restored and still remain. Of course, there was nothing that could actually be done with any of the files: the game was over, and whatever data was left over was purely for exhibition. The only way those files meant anything at all was if the _"firstrun"_ was deleted and everything is reset. I still had yet to do that. It was all there... just as I left it.

So there sat Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki... just hanging there, in limbo. I was wondering what Monika could possibly be on about, since those files were practically worthless. But then... it hit me.

My god... no wonder she froze up looking at the printer. It was a printer that brought her into this world. I knew all at once what she was thinking...

"Monika... what are you doing?" I ask softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen. "...You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you."

I keep my voice as calm as possible. "...You're curious, I know."

"Remember when I told you... I had something they didn't? Well, I don't care about that anymore. The way I see it... it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Monika..."

She turns around and grabs my shirt, her eyes finding mine as those tears finally spill over.

"PLEASE! I need this! I need to try! Please... I'm begging you..." her voice is devoid of all calmness; it's a frantic, desperate Monika... one I've never seen before.

I try to maintain my composure. "M-Monika! Calm down!"

"I CAN'T calm down!" Monika cries. "You brought me here with a printer, didn't you?! You can do the same for them, I know you can! I... they're my friends! I have so much I have to tell them! Please please PLEASE!"

"Monika!" I bark. "What happened with you was nothing short of a miracle. You said it yourself... you're not like them. You're sentient! You have a real heart, and real awareness! You said it was your love for me that brought you here!"

"Well maybe my love can bring THEM here!"

Monika's hand goes limp, letting go of my shirt as it falls down beside her and dangles. She hangs her head down, her hair hiding her tears... tiny sniffles come out at regular intervals.

"...Please. I finally have the chance to make things right. Don't take this away from me... I'm not sure... I can go on without it."

I realize now the full gravity of the situation. Bringing that printer into this house was a mistake... or maybe it was something I was meant to do all along. Something deep inside me told me there was unfinished business. Now hear I am... and this is Monika at her most desperate. She NEEDS this; if I deny her this chance, she'll seriously never forgive me! But what are the odds that it'll just... work out? I'm afraid this can only end badly, with Monika's heart being crushed.

Nonetheless, I know I can't say no.

"...Okay. But I don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work. Promise me."

Of course, she says nothing. Asking for a promise in that current state of mind is basically asking to be lied to. With that in mind, I concede. The chance to make Monika feel better is one I won't pass up.

"...I'll go get the printer."

I get up and walk out, looking back one more time just to check on her. Still, her face doesn't change; she's just staring down at the keyboard, wearing an expression of highly complex emotions, none of which convey joy. With a sigh, I go to fetch the device that brought this whole tale into fruition. I go towards it with a disposition wanting of optimism. I wish I could be strong for her... but as I said, I realize the gravity of this situation. And it's crushing me as I speak.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

There's a certain feeling of intensity in the air that I can't quite fathom. My palms are getting sweaty before I even pick up the blasted appliance. I'm taking several deep, open-mouth breaths. I wonder if Monika if feeling the same as I am right now; probably she's feeling it tenfold.

...Have I deluded myself into thinking this actually has a chance of working? What happened the first time was purely different circumstances... right? Monika is different; this has already been established. But HOW different is she really? Was it the self-awareness granted by her status as "President of the Literature Club"? That was nothing but a title: a mere formality. How could some simple label somehow fundamentally alter a computer program and give it sentience? It's unfathomable... obviously, the explanation has to be that Monika is simply something entirely unique.

...But this isn't about what I believe. This is about making Monika happy. Offering her this chance for closure... it's the most important thing in the world I could ever do for her. This was a loose end: a big, ugly stain that she's been carrying from the moment she took real breaths. As many times as she tried to play it off with a smile... I know she's hurting. There is no cop-out answer; there is no half-assed excuse that can justify things. Monika KNOWS what she did has scarred her deeply. She knows those three girls in the game, whom she was bound to, suffered horrific things as a result of her. Real or artificial, she forged bonds with the three of them during her confinement there. That's why this is so important for her... and I won't let her go another night carrying this.

I bring the printer into the bedroom and set it down, right where the old one used to be. I press the button and fire it up... it makes the very common assortment of whirs and rattles that a usual printer makes in its awakening process.

I look over at Monika: she has her head down, and it muttering a silent prayer. I still wasn't sure if she believed in that stuff or not... but no doubt she'd be cursing His name if this doesn't work out. What will be the most painful about this is... how unfair it'll feel to her. She'll question why the hell she was allowed to be given life, when they are denied it. Even if she knows one way or another... it's still the kind of rhetorical question natural in the stages of grief.

I press the WI-FI button, activating its wireless capabilities. That's it... now to just feed it some paper. Wait... does it NEED paper? Well, the last one had paper in it when I brought Monika here. Might as well follow suit. And it definitely needs ink. Luckily, I had no shortage of cartridges.

"M-make sure you put black AND color ink please." Monika reminds me, the urgency ever-apparent in her voice.

"I got it, I got it." I reply, not bothering to even engage the debate on whether ink would make a difference or not. At this point, I'm just winging it so... whatever appeases Monika, I'll do it.

My hands work swiftly, but sloppily; I can feel Monika staring at me, and it's making me unsettled. I can feel an extra layer of stress and anxiety on me, as Monika depends on me to get this right. I feel like Monika isn't the only one that's going to come out of this with defeat... I myself will be blamed probably, as a result of Monika looking to direct her grief, and her misunderstanding of how I could bring her here and not them.

...But hey. It COULD work. Who am I to say it won't? Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki... and Monika. All four in the real world... heh. That'd be wild.

I shoot a quick glance at Monika; she's rocking back and forth in the chair, her body literally SHIVERING. I can see how badly she wants this to happen already. At least I THINK that's what it is: maybe she's shivering at the possibility of failure, and starting to second-guess herself.

"Is it ready?" she asks, a hint of a quiver in her voice.

I look at her with a solemn expression. "...Yes. Please allow me to sit down."

I can see her take a deep gulp. She runs her hand across her forehead and slowly gets out of the seat. As soon as I sit down, Monika is already breathing down my neck. I can see the reflection in the computer screen... Monika's eyes are completely fixated, the blood vessels darkening from her straining so hard. It's not healthy, the way she's acting... but this whole situation isn't healthy either. She's clinging to some slim, flimsy little thread of hope, and that's only serving to set her up for a big fall.

...But hey. Crazier shit has happened.

"...Okay, Monika. It's time."

I click on _SAYORIchr_ and it opens up a Word document. Just like the first time... it's just a bunch of code. A bunch of teeny little characters that make absolutely no sense... is what composes the individual known as Sayori. But if anyone had a chance of coming to the real world, it was the girl who inherited Monika's title as President of the Literature Club. And I'm sure she was the one Monika wanted to see most of all...

I look to Monika for one last nod of approval. And then... I click the "Print" button.

Immediately Monika spins around and stares at the printer, me following suit soon after. There's a chilling silence in the air as hot breaths resonate from our lungs. My skin heats up, my brow begins to sweat... neither of us can close our mouths, lest we pass out from lack of air.

The printer begins to whir, and Monika nearly jumps one foot in the air. She steps even closer to it, her eyes so wide she must be stretching her face muscles like taffy.

I can feel my heart sinking in my chest... nothing's happening yet. I impatiently tap my foot. I bring my knuckle to my teeth and bite down on it hard... so hard, it breaks the skin. God, this can't happen... it's not supposed to happen like this! I'm supposed to be able to please Monika always! Please her... and never see her cry...

The printer goes through a series of clattering noises. At this point, Monika falls to her knees and her eyes shut tight, as if she's praying. If something's going to happen, it's got to happen now! NOW!

...And then something does happen.

I let out a deep exhale: a long, lung-draining sigh. Right before our eyes, the piece of paper in the top of the printer begins to shrink and shrink, getting fed through the machine as it whirs and whines. I look down and see what emerges from the other end... white... white... white... until finally the printer finishes its work and spits the paper out.

There, laying on the floor, is Sayori... a piece of paper with code on it.

I look over at Monika... she can't even open her eyes. I can see her entire body shaking as her fists clench... her face is scrunched up so hard it's turning purple. Her teeth are clenched. She's like a live bomb, preparing to go off at any second...

...But the bomb was a dud, at least for now. When she finally spoke, they weren't loud, booming cries of anguish; they were soft, pathetic, whimper-like squeaks of pure defeat. As if she didn't even have the energy in her drained body to be angry. She just... collapsed to the floor.

"...It wasn't supposed to be like this..." she whispers. "I... I was going to make things right..."

I look down at her: she's so... lifeless. The color in her skin is gone. Her eyes just stare blankly... emotionless at the ceiling.

"M-Monika..." I softly call out, hoping for a reaction.

"There was so much to be said..." she whispers. "I wanted to tell them how sorry I am... how much they mean to me... how I would do anything in the world to earn their trust back..."

I try to pick my words carefully, lest I damage her any further. But the damage is already done: Monika is at a point where even the most flowery of words fail to appease her. Instead of trying to win her over with a bunch of overblown rhetoric... I try to lay down the truth on her.

"Monika... they're not real. They're just computer programs. They're just a bunch of code that follows a script. Th-they're not like you and m-"

"THEY WERE REAL TO ME!" she screams, jumping to her feet quickly.

I immediately take a deep breath, preparing for the worst. I've already overstepped my bounds.

"They were my only friends in that Hell!" she screams. "It may have been fake, but I forged something beautiful with those girls! What we had wasn't perfect, but it kept me sane! And then YOU came along, and they had to go and swoon over you, and... and I... I KILLED THEM! I FUCKING KILLED THEM! THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT EVER MATTERED TO ME!"

I take a fearful step back; Monika is going ballistic in front of me, arms flailing, curses being screamed until her lungs burn. I never knew she was capable of saying those things... or even getting this angry. But this wasn't even normal anger... this was dangerous, VIOLENT anger. An anger that could hurt people around her... or even herself.

"I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM! I DESTROYED EVERYTHING LIKE THE FUCKING MONSTER I AM! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE WITH YOU! I DON'T DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING! WHERE'S THEIR HAPPY ENDING?! THEY DON'T FUCKING GET ONE!"

She kicks the chair over, closes her eyes, and screams to the top of her lungs... a scream that can destroy the blood vessels in the eyes with its intensity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I run out of the bedroom and slam the door. I literally SINK to the floor, my tears flowing as my sobs are uncontrollable. She's screaming so loud... I can hear her breaking stuff. I... I can't take this! I can't stand to see her like this! Making Monika happy... it's my only purpose in life. But now I did THIS to her... I've driven her to grief and madness...

This day started off so perfectly, like a suburban couple on a sunny day. I should have known this beauty couldn't last... fucking idiot! I was stupid to jinx it. It's all my fault... all my fault...

10 minutes pass, and the rampage in my bedroom continues. Her screams are no longer loud, blood curdling... but hoarse, almost a complete rasp. I can still hear stuff breaking. Is she killing herself in there? I try to will my hand to open the door... but I can't bear to see Monika in so much pain. It would kill me... and so I hide here, like a coward. I hide and pretend it's not happening. I close my eyes and go back to earlier this afternoon, when I pulled into the driveway with a smile.

That damned printer... I wish I'd never bought that fucking thing. It gave Monika hope. It gave her something to put all her chips into... and it failed her. Now her heart is crushed... smashed... and I'm the one who swung the hammer.

10 minutes becomes half an hour... and eventually things go dead silent. It's the most sinking, unsettling silence I've ever experienced. Silent... like death.

I sniffle and shiver as my wobbly hand tries to turn the doorknob. It takes several attempts just to accomplish the simple feat. Finally I hear the click, and my stomach twists with anguish as I pray that she's still alive in there.

The door creaks open slowly... slowly... and I let out a shuddering breath as I see her laying there.

"M-Monika!"

I run into the bedroom and look down at her. Her eyes are still open, her mouth hanging as saliva drips. Her arms and legs are spread out... and her chest slowly moves up and down with fatigued, labored breaths. She's still alive; she just tuckered herself out.

I look around my bedroom; it's a little worse for wear. My mirror is broken, my dresser drawers in wooden pieces. My shoes were thrown all over the place. My expensive stuff was spared, at least. Except for the printer... it was wrecked as shit. Not that I was sad about that.

But I disregarded all that. I couldn't care less what my room looked like. All I cared about... was her safety. I lean down, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Monika..." I whisper. "Cmon. Let's go to bed, okay?"

But she doesn't look at me. She just stares at the ceiling blankly with pale, dark eyes... as if she was shut out from the rest of the world. An empty shell, with no strength or vitality to even wiggle her toes. She's just... limp.

"Monika... let's get you off the floor." I try to soothe her with my soft voice. But the distraught, beaten-down girl only has one thing to say in response:

"...Send me back."

I'm taken aback by those words; it almost makes me want to cry again after hearing it. No... surely she doesn't mean that? It's just heat of the moment, that's all. I...I've been good to her haven't I? It was just one little screw-up... one little screw-up...

"Monika... you don't mean that."

"Just let me be with them..." she mumbles, lacking the smallest morsel of emotion in her voice. It's like the energy is just... drained from her. She gave everything her body had in the hopes of bringing the others to this world... and now she's completely spent. All she can do now is lay here, broken in the depths of misery.

"...I have to go back..." she continues. "I belong there. I belong in that horrible place... I belong with them."

"Monika." I call out. "Why do you keep saying that? Aren't you happy here?"

"...I've never been happier in my life." Monika sobs. "But I don't deserve that happiness. Why should I be happy, when I made them suffer? It can't be like this. I have to go back, and be with the people I belong with. Yuri, Natsuki... Sayori. That's my family. That's my home."

Alright, I'm starting to get a little irritated now. My voice raises.

"Monika, there's nothing back there for you! Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki AREN'T REAL! You are! You don't belong there! Going back there won't make any kind of difference! They're just following a script! They're just cogs in a big, moving machine! That's all!"

Monika clammed up... maybe I'm getting through to her. Time to take it up a notch.

"You're not a part of the game anymore! You don't even exist there! They probably don't even know you're gone! They're just moving on, following a new directive. You can't just go back and... and... fix everything! It doesn't work that way! What you did, you did; that's it. You just have to live with it! Keep their memory alive if you want, but don't let it detract you from living a long and fruitful life with me!"

Monika seems affected by my words; she finally starts to move again, albeit slowly. She gets off of her back and brings her knees close to her.

"B-but... I just want to apologize to them..." she sniffles.

"They're artificial." I reply. "They don't remember what you did to them. It's okay, Monika! It's... it's okay..."

I scoop her up and hold her dearly. I hold her like I've never held anything before. Her sniffles start back up; I can feel her body arch and then release... and my shirt begins to soak with tears.

"I'm sorry... but you know I can't accept that." Monika whispers, her voice breaking. "You keep saying 'they're not real, they're not real'... but what is the definition of real? Is it that simplistic, to call what lives and breathes... real?"

...I'm unable to produce a response. I should have known Monika would be able to put things in a perspective I'm too narrow-minded to see.

"It's not that easy." she continues. "I understand that they're not flesh and blood. I understand that Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki, my only friends, are just artificial constructs only capable of following a pattern set out for them. But what we had, our friendship, the moments we shared... even if it was just a game, those things are still mine. Those memories... are still real, because they really happened to me. That's why I can't just dismiss what I did."

Monika lets go of me, getting up and walking over to the computer screen. She puts her hand on it... right where their names are.

"...I'm going to carry this always. It's a part of me, until the day I die. What I did can't simply be forgotten, no matter the circumstances. I understand this now."

I feel immeasurable sympathy, hearing her say those words. I'm not sure what to think of it; is she accepting her fate? Admitting defeat? Vowing to move on and atone? I couldn't read her, not the way she was right now...

"I have one request." Monika calls out to me.

"H-huh?"

"...Please don't ever delete this folder."

I'm confused by the request. I don't know if I should ask for an explanation, or wait for her to explain it herself. I choose to keep my mouth shut.

Monika turns to me. "What you said may be true. Maybe the game is still going on, and the three of them don't even remember I ever existed. Maybe I've been deleted from the memory banks. Or maybe... maybe the game doesn't even work anymore. Maybe Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki, and everything else has just been wiped to oblivion now that I'm gone."

I put a hand to my chin as those words swirl in my head. Good lord... I hadn't thought about that! What if the game is broken? Monika was the central piece of it, and now she's not there anymore. What if it crashed? What if Doki Doki Literature Club is just... gone?!

Monika walks over to me and takes my hand. "Maybe it's all gone. But Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki... the ones I knew... are right there, in that folder. THOSE three bits of data... are my friends. The friends I wrote poems with, hung out at school with, ate cupcakes and drank tea with. The three that I shared all of those memories with, the happy ones, and the horrible ones, are right there. Even if I can never talk to them, apologize to them, or physically touch them... they're precious to me. So please... don't ever delete them."

I close my eyes and process her words. I'm beginning to understand. Although a new Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki can be conjured out of thin air with a simple download... that's not what Monika wants. She wants THOSE three. She wants the three that she was with, the three that she hung out with, and laughed with... destroyed... and revived. Those three particular character files hold everlasting sentiment to her. They're her friends... even if they're just a bunch of 1's and 0's, or gibberish on a piece of paper... she'll cherish them always. Maybe THIS is the only way Monika can go on living with her sins.

"I swear, Monika. They'll always be there with you." I reply.

And finally... she manages a weak smile.

"Thank you..." she hugs me tightly, still sniffling a few times.

We sit there on the floor and embrace for what seems like an hour. Neither of us had the energy to do anything else. I was happy it was finally over... well, ALMOST. Little does Monika know, I have a little unfinished business after she goes to bed. I have questions, and those questions can't go unanswered.

 **Stay tuned for part 3, the conclusion to this dramatic story arc!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Congrats on making it to Part 3 of the 3-parter. The craziness is almost over lol.**

 **I'm not saying this chapter may blow your minds... but this chapter may cause cranial combustion. Enjoy : )**

...What a crazy night.

I've just seen a side of Monika that I hope to never see again: a vulnerable, broken, unrestrained, unhinged, despondent... terrifying side. It wasn't scary because she was angry and aggressive... her agony is what scared me. Nothing scares me more than seeing her jovial spirit marred. Monika is a being of absolute joy and exuberance; to take that away from her... is to strip away the very thing that makes her Monika.

The darkest nightmares would be a welcome sight, as long as it meant I could keep Monika smiling.

I made sure she ate a good meal and drank plenty of fluids before going to bed. I took the extra liberty of tucking her in, before crawling in next to her and bringing my arms around her. A kiss on the forehead completed the picture... and it wasn't long until she was out like a light. No doubt she would sleep well, after the physically and emotionally taxing events that transpired tonight.

...She's out. It's time to make a move.

I silently slip out of bed and make my way to the closet, being careful to avoid stepping on any broken items. I open the door and reach around in the corner. I can almost... feel it... there! I can feel the corner. I run my hand along it: the distinct shape of multiple ports. I can feel the boundary between the foldable screen and the actual device. There it is... my old laptop. I haven't used it in at least two years. I wonder if the thing still works... now is the perfect time to test it.

I find the old charger; no way this thing can hold a charge on its own. I plug it up and finally... hit the power button. Ah, dammit! This loud fucking fanfare has to play! Why does every goddamn electronic device have to make some stupid jingle when you turn em on?! I hate it!

I relocate to the living room and plug the charger into a nearby outlet. Finally... I can get down to business.

Things seem to be running okay. I go to the Internet and immediately type the words "Doki Doki Literature Club". I've been trying to suppress this curiosity for a long, long time... but tonight finally pushed me over the edge. I can't go another day without knowing what Monika in the real world did to the game.

I immediately see a myriad of news articles... and my jaw drops.

 _"GAME-BREAKING GLITCH: JUST MONIKA BECOMES JUST A MEMORY?"_

 _"HUGE GLITCH REGARDING MAIN CHARACTER 'MONIKA' PROMPTS PATCH BY CREATORS"_

 _"MONIKA NO LONGER PART OF 'DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB: HUGE GLITCH FORCES CREATORS TO REWRITE GAME DATA ENTIRELY"_

I can't believe it... holy shit... holy shit! Oh my god! She's gone! She's really... gone!

 _"MASSIVE FAN BACKLASH: REMOVAL OF MONIKA CHARACTER CAUSES HUGE DECLINE IN SALES"_

 _"DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB: BIGGEST GAME-BREAKING GLITCH OF 2017?"_

 _"HUGE BOYCOTT ENSUES AS FANS REFUSE TO DOWNLOAD DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB"_

 _"THE MYSTERY OF MONIKA: WHAT CAUSED THE BELOVED FAN FAVORITE TO SUDDENLY CAUSE GAME TO CRASH?"_

 _"HOLD ON TO YOUR CHARACTER FILES! FANS OF DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB SELLING MONIKA CHARACTER FILE AFTER DEVS DELETE CORRUPT DATA"_

...It's true. Undisputed, undeniable... unbelievable. The Monika data doesn't even exist anymore! Whatever was left over when Monika came to the real world is just screwed up data that no longer works. They just... had to erase it.

Oh my god... I CRASHED DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB!

...But wait. The game is still going on, right? Maybe it hasn't been removed from the site yet! I have to see this with my own eyes. I just have to...

I go to the website itself. Surprisingly, everything looks the absolute same. Monika is even still on the page... I guess they kept her up to appease the fans. Too bad that's only going to piss off fans more when they see Monika's smiling face and then realize she's not even part of the game anymore. Talk about a lose-lose.

Taking a breath, I proceed to go through the quick and fairly painless process of downloading the game. Boy, what a rush this is... playing it again after so long. I swore I never would again. Of course, I'd say the circumstances are a LITTLE different now.

At long last... the folder appears on my desktop. I try to swallow... but my mouth is a sandbox. I click on the folder and then the application itself.

This is it... the game is starting...

 _"Warning: this game may be disturbing to players under the age of 13"_

The music is still the happy, bright tune as always. The main menu appears and- OH MY GOD. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki... but a blank space where Monika is. Holy shit... crazy!

I start a new game. Huh... well it starts off normal. My guy runs into Sayori, and she asks me to join the Literature Club. Things are running just as they usually would.

...But then, I begin to notice the differences. Yes, they come on strong and hit me like a charging semi. The first thing I notice is that all references to Monika seem to be removed. Sayori is now the President of the Literature Club. Yuri is Vice President. Natsuki is the only other member, lacking in any title at all.

Before I know it, hours pass and I'm still playing. The characters are all the same: Sayori is happy and ditzy, but suffers from depression. Yuri is quiet and reserved, but she has a passion for philosophy. And Natsuki is still the same brash, outspoken cutie pie. The gang's still alive and strong... just no Monika.

I've gotten this far, and I can't quit now. I keep playing... keep playing... hours and hours go by. Everything goes smoothly. I write poems in an attempt to win over a girl, and things escalate from there. One girl ends up liking me, one... not so much. And the third one just sort of teeters in the middle. I ended up winning over Natsuki, of all people. We share poems, and then plan a festival together.

...And then the Sayori thing comes. On the day we were planning the festival after school. she confides in the player about her depression, and he appeases her by telling her he knows what's best for her. And then Natsuki comes over to my house, and we bake cupcakes. I'm sure if Yuri came, we would be doing decorations. There was no Sayori option during that part: just the two of them. And still... no Monika.

A strange thing I noticed is that there's no longer an option to confess your love for Sayori, or turn her down. Instead, I guess the script plays out based on whether you won Sayori over with your poems or not. If yes, then the two of you become a couple. If no, then the two of you remain friends. I really hope she doesn't... if I reject her... oh boy, I'm getting chills.

...At last the day of the festival comes. My skin begins to break out in goosebumps. Yuri and Natsuki are already at the school... but Sayori is nowhere to be found. The player follows script, going to her house to retrieve her. I start to shiver as he creeps towards the door of her bedroom. Everyone and their mother knows what happens next.

 _"...Sayori?"_

The door opens... and there she is.

 _"WAAAAH! I can't get this stupid bow tied!"_

...Huh? That's odd. No scary music. There's her bedroom, there's her stuffed animals... no noose. She's just standing there, with an uncomfortable look, trying to tie the knot on her uniform. Wow... I can't believe this! The game really IS different!

The usual bright music is playing. The player berates her for being late, and Sayori just laughs it off in that usual ditzy manner of hers. It's a funny, fluffy, lighthearted scene that makes the corners of my mouth go up.

But then... the conversation suddenly turns serious.

 _"Sayori, listen, about yesterday..."_

 _"N-no! It's okay now. Remember what I told you. As long as I can help you and the other girls find happiness, then that's all that matters to me. I see the way you are with Natsuki... and it pleases me to know that I helped make it happen. It makes me feel... like I did something useful..."_

 _"Sayori... none of this would be possible without you, you know. The Literature Club, the Festival... and like you said, me forging such a close bond with Natsuki. All of this was YOUR doing, Sayori. You should take that, and wear it with pride. You have too much good to answer for, and too many responsibilities. People are RELYING on you. That's why you can't afford to lay in bed all day and come to school late! Got it? From now on, think about how much things would fall apart without you there to keep it all together. You're literally our glue, Sayori."_

I find myself moved by the revamped dialogue. This is LEAGUES better than what happens the first time around. I feel like... maybe he was finally able to get through to Sayori. Maybe now, she can stop feeling so worthless... and start seeing value in what she does.

 _"W-wow... when you put it that way... oh boy! You're right! I... I've been so selfish... ehehe... I can't afford to lay around in bed all the time and feel sorry for myself. I... I have a Literature Club to run!"_

 _"Good... now tie that bow, dummy. I'll walk you to school."_

 _"Okay! And... thanks~"_

And that was the end of it. Sayori and Player go to school, and... finally... I get to see the festival. Well, not really, heh heh! The devs copped out! They just made it a black screen with Player narrating the events of the festival. Ah... I guess we'll never see that damned thing... ha.

After the events of the festival, the game re-opens with school the next day. But... the other girls are gone. It's just Natsuki there. She and the player are talking, and she's loudmouthed as usual. But I can tell she's VERY different... she seems a lot more affectionate towards the player at this stage of the game.

And then... my eyes widen at what happens next.

Natsuki, the same gruff, temperamental, trash-talking girl, leans in and plants a kiss on the first-person perspective of the Player. Maybe the kiss was for him, or maybe it was for ME... but it felt pretty special nonetheless.

And then, I get a black screen with white letters.

 **"CONGRATULATIONS ON BEATING DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB. TRY AGAIN, AND PICK DIFFERENT POEMS FOR A DIFFERENT ENDING!"**

...That was it. Huh. Not a very... boisterous ending. Not like the old one, of course. After the text disappears, the main menu theme plays on a white screen and the credits roll in pink. As soon as they finish, the music keeps playing and immediately transitions to the main menu itself.

Something is a little different... Natsuki has a little star next to her! I guess I already beat the game and got her ending, so that data gets saved.

This time, I play through with Yuri. The scenes are all the exact same, except I bonded with Yuri and had her over at my house to do decorations. The whole game, she never changes from her usual soft-spoken, mysterious self. And then the festival ends... and she kisses the player the next day at school. The end.

Welp, that's two girls down! That just leaves... Sayori. Oh boy, the sun is coming up and I haven't gotten any sleep! Good gracious... thankfully I'm off work. Well, I'm gonna have to go ahead and do this. I've already come so far... I'm so close to the end now.

The game goes like normal, only this time I'm bonding with Sayori. The usual scenes play... and there's STILL no Sayori option for helping with the festival. I have no choice but to pick Yuri or Natsuki.

The depression scene plays out once again. She tells me how worthless she is, and the Player has to assure her that he knows what's best for her. Things go on like usual... I picked Natsuki again, so that whole fiasco happens with the cupcakes.

Now, HERE is where things get interesting. Talking to Sayori plays out just like in the original game. But... I've been bonding with her. Like I said, there's no longer an option to accept or reject her love. It plays out based on the poems and bonding.

And this time...

 _"Sayori... I love you."_

Ah ha! Just like the original. He confessed to Sayori, they hug, and that's that. Now let's see how the day of the festival goes!

...Okay, Player notices she's not at school. He goes all the way home to drag her lazy butt to school... the door opens... and...

 _"WAAAAH! I can't get this stupid bow tied!"_

Ha! Once again, same scene. But I know the dialogue has to be different, because I accepted her love this time. Almost there... yep, here we go.

 _"Sayori, listen, about yesterday..."_

 _"Oh... a-about you and me? Ummm... ehehe... s-so... are you serious?"_

 _"...Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to you. I really do love you, Sayori... and I want to make us work. Don't ever doubt that."_

 _"Oh! W-wow... that makes me... ha. That makes me so... happy... like I'm not worthless after all..."_

 _"Sayori... none of this would be possible without you, you know. The Literature Club, the Festival... and what the two of us share. All of this was YOUR doing, Sayori. You should take that, and wear it with pride. You have too much good to answer for, and too many responsibilities. People are RELYING on you. That's why you can't afford to lay in bed all day and come to school late! Got it? From now on, think about how much things would fall apart without you there to keep it all together. You're literally our glue, Sayori."_

 _"W-wow... when you put it that way... oh boy! You're right! I... I've been so selfish... ehehe... I can't afford to lay around in bed all the time and feel sorry for myself. I... I have a Literature Club to run!"_

 _"Good... now tie that bow, dummy. I'll walk you to school."_

 _"Okay! And... thanks~"_

Hmmm... so not much of a variation. Big whoop. I was hoping that Sayori of all people would have fundamentally different dialogue, but the whole thing definitely reeks of the devs trying to salvage a big mess. Ah well, gotta give em credit for the effort.

The festival goes like usual, and once again it's the next day of school. None of the other girls are there... just Sayori.

I squint my eyes and lean in close for this part... this has got to be special.

 _"You know... you've really opened my eyes to a new perspective. I realize now that... I hold some worth on this planet after all. I... I can create beautiful things... things that bring happiness. The Literature Club, The Festival... and what the two of us have together. I love these things. I cherish these things. And that's why... I'm going to devote my life to protecting them. These things are precious to me... and y-you... you're the most precious of all..."_

With that final line, Sayori leans in and kisses the Player. Or... maybe it's me. I still don't know if this game even breaks the fourth wall anymore.

Okay... I just beat this damned game three times. I'm tired as shit. PLEASE... show me something worthwhile.

The screen turns black... but for only the slightest of seconds. Suddenly, the classroom is back. And this time, it's completely empty.

No, wait... they're appearing! Yuri... Natsuki... Sayori. All three of them are there, right in front of me. Suddenly, that warm, gentle music starts playing as if the "best ending" was about to happen.

 _"Thank you for playing DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB!"_ Natsuki says, her character sprite grinning.

 _"You've done everything the game has to offer. You sure played for a long time!"_ Yuri adds, flashing that bashful little smile.

 _"You spent so much time with each of us... to make us all happy..."_ Sayori says with a heartfelt expression. _"From the bottom of our hearts, thank you. This is the end of the game now... but do feel free to drop in once in a while and visit us. We'd sure like to see you again._

 _Goodbye... we love you."_

And just like that... the three of them disappear. Huh. Not a bad ending. I can definitely feel a little warmth in my tummy.

...Wait. The screen just went black. Uhhh... what. Oh shit! It's going fuzzy! Th-this is...!

 _"...Can you hear me?"_

The fuzziness turns to color, albeit extremely distorted. The voice is clearer now!

 _"...Can you hear me?"_

No way... this can't be real...!

 _"So, you know how I've been, like... practicing piano... and stuff? I'm, not really, any good at it yet... like... at all. But, I wrote this song... and I was kinda hoping I could show it to you, because I worked really... REALLY hard on it. So... yeah!"_

OH.

MY.

GOD.

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_

 _In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me and you_

 _The ink flows down into a dark puddle_

 _Just move your hand- write your way into his heart_

 _But in this world of infinite choices_

 _What will it take just to find that special day?_

 _What will it take, just to find... that special day?_

I thought my eye ducts were dry at this point... but damned if they were. I'm full on crying, just from the sheer sentiment being shown here right now. After purging any trace of her existence from the entire game... the devs still loved Monika enough to keep her song in the credits. And that was all that was left of her: the very last inkling of evidence that the character file known as Monika ever existed in this world. That song... the song that melted the cold, unsympathetic hearts that may have held resentment towards her.

It was like... some sort of memorial. Or maybe... a funeral dirge. Leaving this song in the game was the devs' way of laying Monika to rest... and allowing everyone to mourn her deletion. To the rest of the world, this song was all that was left of Monika... no doubt, hearing it would bring tears to their eyes. Too bad the rest of the world isn't as fortunate as I am.

The song finally ends... the game is over.

I take a long, hard, deep, tired breath. I massage my exhausted eyes. It's bright and sunny outside now; god I need that pillow. But I still can't sleep yet... not just yet. I have one more little bit of business to attend to.

I start by deleting any trace that I played Doki Doki Literature Club. I don't want to tell Monika about the new game... it's better if she never knows. Ignorance is bliss.

Secondly... I still hold Monika's request close to my heart. I intend to fulfill it. BUT... I don't want that folder around any longer. I just want to forget about Doki Doki Literature Club altogether. The game doesn't even matter to me anymore... just Monika.

I root around in my bedroom, trying not to stir Monika. The bedsheets are rustling; ah well, I'm just on autopilot at this point. I'm so damn tired!

Let's see... no, too big. Dammit, this one is perfect size but it doesn't have a place for me to feed a string through!

...Finally, I find one suitable to my needs. It's very tiny, only an inch and a half long. It's even green! Yes... this will work just fine. This portable little data storage puppy is going to be the answer to all my problems.

I remove it from the plastic case and plug it into the computer. I turn the computer on, hoping the bright light doesn't wake Monika. I look over; still asleep for now.

I scroll over to the Doki Doki Literature Club folder from my very first playthrough: the one that gave me Monika. I click and open it, then go to the character files. There they are:

 _SAYORIchr_

 _YURIchr_

 _NATSUKIchr_

Those three character files... they compose the versions of Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki that my Monika was with during the game. These could very well be the only ones in the entire world that still remember Monika. They remember everything, from the times they shared poems, to the time they prepared the festival... to the time Monika did horrible, unspeakable things. Yep... these were the three. The three that Monika wanted to hold dear to her heart forever. They may be just a bunch of gibberish symbols... but Monika saw the value in these three little bits of code. They weren't capable of speech, thought, emotions... it was just numbers and letters on a blank Word document. But still... she would never forgive me if her old friends were ever erased to nothingness.

With a smile, I click and drag the three files out of the folder... and to a new home. And when I'm finally done... I at last delete that blasted folder, sending it to the abyss where it belongs.

I remove the flash drive and hold it tenderly in my hand. This is probably the greatest gift I could ever give her.

At last, when my work is complete... I collapse on the bed. My weary eyes droop, like curtains being pulled over. In an instant, I'm out.

I wake up several hours later. I look next to me: Monika's not there. Hopefully she's just in the living room, watching tv or reading a book.

With a groan, I get out of bed and look over at the clock; damn, did I sleep in or what. It's almost 3:00 in the afternoon! But enough about that; my first instinct is to make sure Monika is still here.

"Monika?"

I take a few nervous breaths as I walk out of the bedroom, praying that she's there. Thankfully, I start to hear the chatter of the tv. A few steps later, I can see her sprawled out on the couch. Her hair's a mess. Her feet are hanging off the furniture, carefree.

"Hey." she mumbles weakly, giving me a lazy little wave. "I didn't wake you up. I figured if you slept that long, there was a good reason for it."

"Thank you." I reply with a little nod.

Monika gets off the couch, approaching me. "U-ummm... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry about that meltdown last night. I was just in a very dark place. I feel a lot better since getting some sleep and... I just... gaah I'm so embarrassed for losing my cool..."

I silence her with a hug. "There's no need to apologize, Monika. Just...don't ever scare me like that again. Please. I love you, and I want you to be with me for a very long time."

I feel her face nuzzling my chest as her hands rub my back. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. I promise..."

I pull apart just enough that I can close in on her saddened face and brighten her up with a kiss. I feel her moan softly and push into it, meeting my lips with equal force. We needed this kiss: a kiss of therapy. A kiss of respite, from all the dark emotions the night before. This was the next step in our relationship: overcoming the rough times. We were just about there... but I had one thing left to do.

Pulling away, I look into her eyes. "Monika... come with me to the computer real quick."

She seems a little confused. "Um... okay?"

We go into the bedroom, and my stomach wells up with anxiety. I really, REALLY hope she enjoys this gift. She told me to never delete the folder, but I did just that; I'll have to quickly explain things to her before it gets out of hand.

We stop at the computer, and I put my hands tenderly on her shoulders.

"Monika... the folder is gone. I deleted it."

"WHAT? YOU DELETED THE-MHMMHMPPHMMPHMMPH"

"Just be quiet, please. I have something for you. Trust me..."

I remove my hand from her mouth and my hands work with uttermost haste. From a secret hiding spot, I produce my special little gift for her.

"This is for you." I declare, holding it out for her.

"Ah... is that...?"

Monika takes it, holding it up in the light of the window. Her eyes widen with wonder as she admires the little green piece of plastic with a chain sticking through it.

"...A flash drive?"

"Yes. I fashioned it into a necklace for you. Now... put it in."

Not wasting any time, Monika plugs it into the computer and boots it up. I watch with eager eyes as the desktop lights up. Monika goes to "My Computer", selecting the device with a double click. Immediately, her eyes widen and a gasp rings out when she sees its contents:

 _SAYORIchr_

 _YURIchr_

 _NATSUKIchr_

She stares at the screen for a second, frozen. I see one eyelid begin to glisten; the second one follows soon after. Pretty soon, those pretty green orbs begin leaking, leaving a stream down each cheek.

"...Now they can be with you always." I softly state, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As soon as I touch her, Monika spins around and tackles me, burying her wet face in my neck with a flurry of sniffles.

"Thank you... *sniff* thank you! Ah... I'll treasure it always... it'll be my most prized possession, until the day I die..."

I smile and hug her for a minute or two, to get the tears out of her system. These tears are different; I'm happy for them. This is the only time I ever want her to cry. This is the only time I don't have to try and make them go away. These are good tears... the BEST tears.

I pull away from our embrace and look into her tear-soaked eyes. "...Shall I put it on you?"

Her lips couldn't have curved quicker. "Yes~!"

"Turn around."

Monika presents her neck to me, as I remove the flash drive carefully. I undo the chain, and bring each end around the left and right sides of her neck, until the ends meet... oh damn, this is harder than I thought! Shit, I shouldn't have chewed my fingernails! Ah... come on! There we go...

At last, the chain is fastened. Monika turns around and looks into the bedroom mirror, beaming with pride at her new accessory. She brings her hand up, to place the most gentle of fingers on it.

"...Thank you for this. This... is my treasure."

I admire Monika and her new necklace. I feel an unparalleled sense of pride, for being able to provide Monika with such a sentimental gift. I know it's not easy for her to move on from everything, but this is the best closure she could ever have. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki... I understand that they can't be here with us. They can never join us in the world of flesh and blood. Monika understands this now, as well.

...But that doesn't mean they can't be with us still. That flash drive is more than just three files of gibberish; it's everything about them that Monika held dear to her heart. It's how Monika remembers them: their faces, their personalities, the things they said. Wearing that flash drive around her neck is what keeps their memory alive, for all eternity.

Monika approaches me and we embrace one last time. I feel a huge breath exhale from her lungs... as if a massive dark cloud was just lifted from her heart.

 **Shoutout to dawicca. That little rascal actually guessed what I was going to do, with no hint whatsoever! I was shocked, to say the least. And I was a little sad... because I felt like my idea wasn't original at all :(**

 **Moving on... this fic will be ending soon. I already have the ending set in stone. Maybe I'll sprinkle in a couple more chapters, but just be aware that the ending is right around the corner.**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I've decided to go ahead and end this fic on the next chapter. I really have no more ideas for this, plus I have other projects I'd like to focus on. This fic is my first and last foray into the world of DDLC. I'm ready to move on from it.**

 **From here on out, I will be only giving support to my dear buddy DaMastah101, just as you all should. Now THAT guy has ambition; his awesomesauce masterpiece "The World Beyond the Screen" is just getting started. He has HUUUUUGE plans for it, maybe even 100 chapters! So don't worry; this fic may be finished, but you'll still have that one to entertain you for a long time, hopefully.**

 **So, without further ado, here is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy!**

"Look, just trust me okay? I'll be back in a little while. It's very important. I love you. Bye!"

Those were his only words to me. Aaaaand... he's gone. Aww. Now I'm all alone... hmph.

Oh, hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Luckily, I'm in a very talkative mood, especially since my love has just left to go to town and left me here by my lonesome. He doesn't have to work or anything; usually when he's off, he takes me to town with him! I tried to request an explanation, but he just blew me off.

So, without further ado, it's... Monika... time? Wow... that's kind of cheesy, ahaha.

First of all, yes I'm fine. I promise. I'm FINE. I had a bit of an episode a few weeks ago, went to a pretty dark place, but that experience has only made me stronger. My mind is clearer now, as well as my conscience. I feel now like I can truly move on and live the life that I've envisioned. And I won't be doing it alone; my old friends are still with me, whether it's in spirit or merely a fabrication that I have made the deliberate conscious decision to call "real".

I run my fingers across the smooth plastic of the portable device around my neck in question. This little thing here is my best friend. Well... my best friends, plural. Would you like to say hi? It's kind of a waste of time, since they can't say hi back, ahaha. Sorry, am I being creepy?

Look... I don't want to get caught up in this whole "real vs artificial" debate any longer. I would just prefer to believe that my best friends are with me, forever and always, for as long as my journey continues. See, the thing about madness... it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Maybe I am just crazy, but it's okay: it's the madness that I CHOOSE for myself. It keeps me alive, and keeps me waking up with a smile. It keeps me kissing my love on the lips, and having the time of my life with him. If so much good can come of it... then what weight does such a label truly hold? The truth is, it's just a word. It doesn't mean what you think it means; at the end of the day, only the consequences themselves can define a word. So yeah, go ahead and call me crazy. Call me insane, mad, a loony. But I don't care. I'm as happy as can be~

Now that the dirty laundry is cleared, I'm sure you'd like to know how we're doing. Heh, well I don't mean to boast but... we're the perfect couple~

Ah, the time I spend with my love is just **magical**. When he comes home from work, I can't keep my hands off of him! We show no signs of staleness; no boredom or complacence. Every day is a new adventure for us, whether in town or in the kitchen or... in the bedroom~ oh I'm so bad! Ahahahaha~!

Anyways, we both have come out of our respective shells big time. Before, maybe there was a bit of shyness in both of us... a hesitance to try new things or explore each other deeper. I feel like we've truly ascended to that relationship peak, where things couldn't possibly get any better. But that raises an inquiry... that pinnacle of a strong bond is what every couple should strive for, but what does reaching that point really mean? When you're at the tip top, things can only go down from there. I'm not sure if it's possible to stand firm forever. Does that mean that the two of us will start to decline? Will we start arguing about trivial little things, until those tiny embers become a raging wildfire that leads to our inevitable separation? It's kinda scary to think about. Hm... I sure hope we don't ever end up like that. I do very much love him, with all my heart. I couldn't imagine life without him. Hopefully, he feels the same way about me.

Hm... it's getting pretty late in the afternoon. I was hoping we could go out and have dinner together. I wonder what's taking him so long?! I'd feel better if I knew why he left. Gaaah, the suspense is killing me! Well... I guess in the meantime, I can show you something. I've been working on it diligently, just like I promised I would.

After a quick trip to the bedroom, I am able to locate the object in question underneath my side of the bed. Yup, there it is! It's in perfect shape, no wrinkles or creases or annoying little tears. It's all held together in a 3-ring binder. Why do I not do it on computer, you ask? Ahaha! Silly! Don't think you're going to deny me the pleasure and satisfaction of pen to paper. Writing to me is the equivalent of what you would derive pleasure from... say... playing a best-selling videogame? Watching an award-winning movie? Eating a scrumptious meal, going to an amusement park, shooting a game-winning goal. I simply adore the sensation of my hand hard at work, producing something tangible and meaningful.

This is exactly what I said it would be. It's not just entertainment. It's not simply an outlet, or a means to generate sympathy. This... is my heart. This stack of paper contains everything I am, or ever was. My past, present, even the future that I envision for myself. My sins, virtues, pains, pleasures, dreams and nightmares... the core of my soul is what these papers contain. I know I haven't been alive for very long... but I already know that this will be the epitome of my life's work. It's far from finished, and I do mean FAR. It's something that I hope I can work on for a long time, maybe even the rest of my life. It doesn't matter how long it takes. It doesn't matter if it ever gets published, or if I ever make a single cent off of it. All that matters is that I'm here and alive, and able to write it. That's all I could ever ask for.

...I know what you're thinking. If it never gets published, if no one ever reads it, then what have I truly accomplished? To be honest, this troubling thought does plague me some nights. Sigh... it's not easy, you know. Not legally existing. As hard as I try to stay optimistic, sometimes my mind does bear the weight of pondering all the things I'm missing out on. A job, a vehicle... friends and acquaintances. And of course, getting to show the world my literary magnum opus. Ah, but it's so wrong of me to desire more! I should be happy, just getting to exist with my true love! A girl like me should never ask for more... because I've already been given more than most. I've been given something truly unmatched in value. That's why... that's why I'll continue to keep my mouth shut. I'll smile and shut up and continue living the way I do now. And I'll be happy...

Ah?! Read it?! Oh no! No no no! Ahh! Way to put me on the spot like that! Um... I know it's wrong of me to even bring it up and then not share it with you, but... I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable reading it to you yet. It's not ready... I'M not ready. I haven't even told him about it, either. It's just something I'm working on, by myself. I don't want anyone to know what's inside it yet, at least until it's better put together. Sorry! I really am putting everything I have into this. I want it to be absolutely perfect. So... you and the rest of the world will just have to wait~

Tell you what... to make up for that, how about I sing you a song? It'll give me a chance to show you off another prized possession of mine. My love purchased it for me a week ago. I love it SO much~!

Exiting the bedroom, I make my way back to the living room, near the corner, where the majestic mahogany instrument resides. I sit down, stretch out my fingers a little bit, and take a deep breath. Ah... I just love piano. Music is another form of literature, to me. It's a way for your ears to receive the same creative culture, spoken and unspoken word. There's really no difference to me, except the way it's conveyed. That's why creating music will always be another love in my life alongside reading and writing.

Now then! Here's a little something off the top of my head. It's no good at all, ahaha! But I'll sing it anyway. It's not easy to think of a song spontaneously, but who knows? Maybe you'll like it. Let's see... da da daaa... we're gonna start with a nice little E here...

E...E...F...F...E...E...F...F...

 _I wake up and say to the morning sun "thank you for rising today"_

 _A beacon of comfort and radiance, to help me find my way_

 _It lives above us without compromise, complaint, cavil, concile_

 _An unconditional boon, we never fear it's envy, contempt, or ire_

 _A gift to you and me_

 _Every day it's majesty_

 _Goes silently unseen_

 _An eternal blessing high above Heaven, we pale before its gleam_

 _How do you measure the worth of things you're given everyday?_

 _A kiss, a touch, a promise that you'll never go away?_

 _How will you know when the day you die, if you truly lived at all?_

 _Could you have stopped for just one moment... and felt the golden pall?_

Whew! And that's it. I hope that was good. Again, I'm not very good at thinking of stuff off the top of my head. I need time to produce something very deep and provoking, just like poetry. I could probably sing you something a lot better, ahaha.

...Oh! I think my love is home. Finally, I can get some answers. That's all the time we have together!

...But before I go, I just wanted to share one more thing with you. I wake up every morning, with dreams and aspirations. I know I don't deserve such things. I've decided that even if I live to be 90 and die in my bed, having never gone out and truly experienced all the world has to offer... that's okay. I'll still be happy. I have a right to be happy, to be satisfied, to be content. As long as I live, I don't deserve to ever complain. I've already had enough dreams come true already. No, it's not the same dreams you have: dreams of winning the lottery, or becoming president, or being a famous actor. Someone like me, an anomaly of scientific and biological comprehension, will never have the luxury, or the burden, of those desires. You can call my perspective skewed by normal human standards if you wish, but it's the hand I'm dealt. I prefer to call myself a more enlightened human being... if I can even call myself a human being.

Welp, that's about it from me! Hope you all have a truly wonderful day. Wake up and enjoy the sun a little~!

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welp, this is it. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favs/followers. I've never had so many! This fic broke a lot of personal records lol.**

 **One last shoutout and thanks to DaMastah101. In case you don't know by now, he made this possible by getting me into DDLC in the first place. Be sure to follow his fic "The World Beyond The Screen" once you're done with this one.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the conclusion.**

I don't know what made it finally go through my head this morning, of all mornings. It wasn't a unique morning. Nothing... extraordinary, or mind-blowing. I just woke up like I usually do, looking at the clock and smiling with the realization that I was off today. I would be able to do my favorite things today: laze around, watch tv, take Monika someplace fun. Just a nice, calm, normal day.

...And then I look over and see her. Her eyes still shut tight, a peaceful look on her dormant face. Her brown tresses are hanging down, covering assorted parts of her face except her most lovely features. Her forest green silk nightgown hugs her body comfortably, just slightly scrunched up from her elevated knees. She has the covers pulled back; she must have gotten hot in the night. I know I say it all the time but... god she's beautiful. Monika is the most beautiful creature on the planet. She may have come to Earth later than most, but she easily surpasses all other forms of beauty that come before her.

...The longer I looked at her, the more this tingling sensation welled up in my insides. I felt like a bag of popcorn, ready to burst. I just... felt anxious. Monika was already mine, body and soul; it felt good to hear her say it from time to time, and we were definitely living that dream right now. We're the perfect couple... but something's still missing. My anxiety could be attributed to fear: the longer I looked at Monika, the more I feared losing her. I know it's wrong of me to think this way; no way would Monika ever leave me! R-right? But maybe she feels like I'm not giving her what she wants; maybe she feels like being with me is causing her to miss out on life's true potential. I... I have to do something. Something big. Something... life-altering.

I hear her stirring, which snaps me out of my thoughts. She groans softly a few times, as her eyelids slowly separate, revealing more and more of those sparkling emeralds underneath... until she was looking at me. A smile forms on her lips, like I was the first thing she wanted to see in the morning.

Before I can say a word, her arms are over my shoulders, her lips buried into my neck, with a gentle volley of sweet kisses. I close my eyes and sigh comfortably as her lips and hair on my skin makes me tingle, head to toe.

And finally, she looks up at me. "Good morning, my love~"

I smile as I reach over and brush her hair back. "It's a beautiful morning."

Her cheeks blush as she leans in and presses her lips to mine. What starts off as an unhurried, calm smooch quickly escalates as our lips lose control and begin more erratic movements. I'm starting to get lost in her: her scent, her taste... the feeling of her body on mine... Monika is my drug.

But before we can go any further, she pulls away with a giggle. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere~"

She gives me one last smile before crawling out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom. Now that I'm at ease, my mind begins to wander again... I think about what the future holds for me and Monika, what the next step for us is. I'm happy with her and she is with me... but is this it? Is this how the fairy tale plays out? No... I can feel it inside me. This isn't the end. It's not enough, just living like this day by day. Something's missing... and I know Monika must feel the same way. I know she's grateful to be here and would never complain, but I must know deep down that she feels like this isn't how she wants the rest of her life to be. There can't be a ceiling; there has to be a next step.

The door opens and Monika steps back into the bedroom, a naughty little smile on her face as she dives back onto the bed. She gets on her hands and knees and crawls towards me, her draping hair and cleavage captivating my gaze. My heart begins to quicken, beating rhythmically like a tapping foot in my chest.

In a mere instant she's on me, our lips locked tight and limbs scrambling to connect. I slide a hand underneath her nightgown, to trail up the entire length of that gorgeous, supple thigh. My other hand converges upon her face, to cup her cheek and keep her face against mine. Her hands have other plans, however, as they press against my chest and push me backwards against the pillow.

My body instinctively shudders as she clutches the bottom of her nightgown and lifts, and she doesn't stop until that green fabric is over her head and free of her flawless nude body. Already, my boxers are elevated just from a mere second of gazing upon her natural beauty.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me on top of her, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her tongue enters my mouth, and I respond with my own as our lips commence the sweetest waltz once again. No inch of the bed is safe from our rolling bodies, rustling the sheets and sending pillows overboard.

My sleeping clothes hit the floor and I hover over Monika, who's staring at me with a longing smile. I lean down and bury my lips against hers a few more times, pulling away with a wet smooch and repeating the process. I can't wait anymore... she's just too beautiful.

As I made sweet love to Monika this morning, my mind continued to race. All I could think about were the possibilities: the wasted potential. How much does she hate me for keeping her captive here? What does she think I think of her as? Just some piece of meat that makes me meals, cleans my house?

Before I knew it, I had gone completely flaccid. Monika senses it, as my performance had slowed to a halt. She looks into my eyes, a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, darling?"

I can't even look into her eyes. "Monika... you deserve a perfect life."

I feel her arms around my neck once again, and she pulls me on top of her. Our noses touch as our eyes connect like magnets.

"I already have the perfect life." she whispers with a smile. Immediately after, her lips obstruct any words I might have had in response.

Feeling defeated, I say nothing. I simply close my eyes and allow our lips to sway in a gentle dance. She rolls over, resting on top of me, her hair engulfing me like a waterfall. I keep my eyes closed and just drink in the sweet taste of her lips, while my hands trail down her smooth buttocks and then slide back up to squeeze them. Her hands massage my pecs, fingers dancing across my nipples as our tongues resonate with a wet slurping sound.

My mind is still not at ease, but Monika on top of me makes me erect again with no trouble. At this time, I decide that now's not the time for such plaguing thoughts. Pleasing Monika is my main objective...

Our love session continues on without a hitch. I thrust inside Monika with all my might, not wavering or hesitating despite my unrest. Our moans join in a harmony until our orgasms overtake us... and she falls to my side with a pant.

We lay side by side, chests heaving in unison as we stare at the ceiling. Damn, I needed that...

As we lay there and recover, now Monika diverts her attention to my troubles once again.

"What made you bring that up all of a sudden?"

I pant a few times before managing my response. "I just want you to be happy, Monika. I want to give you everything your heart desires."

Monika manages a tiny chuckle. "Ahaha. But how can you make the happiest girl in the world any happier?"

I know she doesn't mean it. She says those things simply because it's in her nature. The circumstances of what she's been through and how she got here compel her to always, ALWAYS question nothing and show gratitude for the bare minimum. It's a less fulfilling life to live that way though, being happy just with what you have. But I know that it's impossible for Monika herself to change; that's why it's up to someone else to intervene. And that person... is me.

We put on some clothes afterwards; Monika slips on a pair of simple cotton shorts and a white tanktop, while I put on jeans and a collar shirt. Monika senses I'm dressing to go out, yet I say nothing to her about it. As her suspicion grows and grows, finally it bubbles over and she's forced to ask.

"What are you dressing up for? Aren't you off today?"

"I have to take care of some... business." I reply.

"Huh? Okay... w-well, can I come along?"

I turn around and put my hands together. "Monika... ah... I'm gonna need you to... sit this one out."

"Ah?! B-but..."

I try to get away, but Monika is like a homing missile, relentlessly pursuing me and bombarding me with questions.

"I-I don't get to go out often, you know? Is there something wrong? D-Don't you trust me enough to tell me? Is there any way I could help-"

"It's a surprise, Monika." I reply with a smile.

"A secret, huh? Hmph. I thought couples weren't supposed to keep secrets, hmmmmm?" Monika teases.

"Look, just trust me okay? I'll be back in a little while. It's very important."

"B-but can't you just give me a hint-mmmmmmph~"

I silence her with a kiss. "I love you. Bye!"

Whew! I managed to get course, it's only a temporary respite; avoiding a huge disaster only delays it, and furthermore makes it twice as bad later. Yep, I'm gonna have to answer to her when I get home... but she'll understand. She will understand.

My excitement is growing in my stomach as I head towards the special little store that eats up people's wallets like a monster eats babies. I'm like a pot of rice, bubbling... boiling so close to the edge I'm gonna spill over any second. This is such a huge turning point in my life... and I'm just not sure I'm ready for it. In theory, it's a terrible, TERRIBLE idea... but it simply has to be done. I want to do it, and suffer whatever consequences occur as a result... because I know that Monika wants it, deep down. I know she does!

"Thank you for shopping here today, sir. Can you tell me the occasion? Anniversary? Wedding?"

As the kind older woman awaits my response, I struggle to even get the word past my lips. My god... what is with me today? Did I seriously just wake up this morning, get out of bed, and come all the way down to this jewelry store without a moment's hesitation, or even considering the gravity of the situation? My love for Monika makes me do crazy, crazy things... but this takes the cake.

This morning, I woke up with a revelation in my head. And that revelation is that I want Monika to be my wife. I want to put a ring on her finger, to make our bond not only an unofficial one... but one recognized and blessed by the whole world. Yes... I'm not going to deny it. I'm not going to be afraid of it! I'm going to shout it! I WANT TO MARRY MONIKA!

"...Wedding proposal." I blurt out abruptly. The woman is slightly surprised by my spontaneous outburst, but quickly responds with a smile. "Great! Congratulations! Now, come look at these rings over here..."

My eyes fall upon the beautiful, extravagant trinkets... and then see the price tags. Holy... SHIT. This is going to take a chunk out of me... but this moment, if not any other moment in life, is worth it. Right now, material possessions like money aren't what matter. What I'm going to have with Monika transcends tangible items... this is a bond. An unshakable, invincible, eternal bond of holy matrimony. For that, I'll buy 1000 rings.

"I want that one." I point to the one ring that I know Monika would like. 24 karat gold, and the centerpiece... a sapphire. Sapphire... September... the month that Doki Doki Literature Club and Monika was brought to the world. B-but wait... her favorite color is emerald green! Gaaaaah dammit! Which one, which one! Shit...

Well, I can't just go and ask her, so I have no choice but to go with my gut. With a deep breath, I choose a pretty 24 karat emerald ring. The price tag is absolutely ridiculous and I should kick my own ass for ever suggesting it... but I don't care. It's a once in a lifetime occurrence... and I WILL give Monika the life she deserves.

"So the sapphire?"

"Um, n-no sorry. I want the emerald one. Right there. And please hurry... before I stop being so motivated..."

She heeded my advice, probably because she didn't want to miss out on a sale. With great haste, the saleswoman rings up the valuable jewelry and bags it for me... and here I am, standing here with a tiny little gold thing that's worth thousands and thousands. Weddings are so fucking expensive... you know, when you really think about it, all this shit is for exhibition anyway. Weddings should cost only the fee of having the damn thing legalized! Ah well, I'm just nitpicking at this point. Shit... I really spent a fuckton of money on this little thing... I hope Monika likes it.

Well, I completed step 1 by purchasing this blasted thing. Now for step 2... popping the big question.

As anxious as I was heading to town, I'm even more anxious coming home. I'm no expert, but even a kid knows it's a very delicate proposal. It's all about timing, atmosphere... and mood. Well, Monika seems to be happy so that's one check. Atmosphere... I'll take her out someplace nice! The only challenge is gonna be trying to keep her in the dark, especially since I walked out on her so abruptly already.

But man... this is gonna be awesome! Just imagine the joy in Monika's eyes when she sees the gate open wide for her... no longer will she have to hide from the world. The world is going to accept Monika with open arms. They're going to know who she is, one way or the other. And... I'm gonna become a celebrity... oh boy...

...That thought suddenly weighs me down as I pull into the driveway. Crap... now I remember why it's not as easy as just getting married. I forgot the legal process of it all. Monika doesn't exist; she has no legal documents tying her to this world. Not only is it going to be a difficult process making Monika a legal person... there's also the fact that the world is going to go nuts at the reality of her being here! I can see the headlines now...

"Monika Comes to Life! Paparazzi Swarms the Resurrected Star of Doki Doki Literature Club"! And I'm going to be at the center of it all... they'll be cursing my name with envy for wanting to marry her... they'll hate me for hiding her and keeping her to myself...

...You know what, none of this shit matters! I don't give a rat's ass about anyone else on this fucking planet! There's only one person I care about... and I've given my heart to her. I brought her into this world, she's happy with me and I her! It's going to be an uphill battle for sure; I know I'm going to have many sleepless nights dealing with the aftershock of Monika becoming known to the world. But we're going to overcome it, and me and Monika are going to come out of it all hand-in-hand... our love prevailing over all. I'll face down any giant that stands before me, because...

Because nothing else in the universe matter except Monika. JUST MONIKA.

I get out of my car revitalized, marching towards the house with my head held high. A burst of confidence surrounds me, engulfing me with strength. This is going to work... IT WILL WORK.

I open the door; I can hear piano playing. Huh, she must be singing a song. Cute! But as she notices me, the music dies down and she immediately comes up to me demanding answers.

"Hey, you're back! So, can I have some answers finally? I-I'm starting to feel like you're hiding something really serious from me!"

"Monika, let's go out to dinner." I reply.

"Eh? Uh...okay... then will you tell me...?"

"Yes..."

That makes a little reassured smile form on her lips. "Okay, I guess I can wait, ahaha. I'll go dye my hair and-"

"No."

"No...?"

I take her hands. "Just go out with me looking normal."

A little blush forms on her cheeks. "B-but... people might..."

"I don't care who sees you. I'm tired of hiding you from the world."

That makes her eyes gleam. "R-really?! Ahh... thank you~"

I smile and plant a little smooch on her lips. "Now go and get dressed, and don't do a darn thing to your hair or face, okay?"

"Okay~!"

She sprints off to get ready, almost giving off an aura of physical joy. I knew that would perk her up; that's exactly how I know what she truly desires in the deepest pit of her heart. She can act humble as much as she wants... but I know that deep down, she's longing for TRUE freedom. What she has right now, with me... that's only 50%. If she won't come out and say that it's not enough, then once again... it's up to me to fulfill my purpose as her true love. I'm going to free Monika all the way; to sever any lingering chains that bind her. I'm going to let her loose on the world, so she can truly spread her influence, her joy, every wonderful quality she has to offer. And most importantly... I'm not going to be scared of the consequences. Because I know that nothing will break what the two of us have.

 **Later that evening...**

We don't go out anywhere TOO fancy; it took a little bit of diplomacy on my part to convince her without spoiling that I spent thousands of dollars earlier. Of course she didn't complain; in fact, she didn't even pry while we were in the car. It was a bit of a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. The peace and quiet gave me more time to think about my plan of attack... as well as envision the future. It's just... so crazy how far we've come. Just thinking about Monika being my wife... it's like I'm not even in reality. It's some kind of fantasy fairy tale with the best ending unlocked. But yet, here we are. Here I am, with an empty wallet and a tiny little trinket of forging bonds in my pocket. This is really going to happen... it's inevitable.

Monika and I walk together into the restaraunt, her natural hair and eyes exuberant in the bustling atmosphere. I can see in her eyes the boldness she must feel, being out in public without fear. I want her to feel like this always...

We eat, laugh, chat... it's just our little world, just the two of us. Nobody else is of any consequence... just me... and just Monika. Things are going perfect, but my heart is still throbbing. My hands are shaking so badly, I can barely hold my utensil. As the inevitability of the grand reveal draws nearer, so too does my anxiety. I can feel the end approaching... the grand finale of it all. I just don't know if I'm ready for it!

"Why so quiet all of a sudden, my dear?" Monika asks, striking up a conversation to break the silence that had lasted for several minutes. I'm not ready to come out just yet... but I don't want to dismiss her. So, I find some middle ground.

"I... have to tell you something important. But I'm too scared..."

"You have a secret?" Monika asks.

"Y-yeah..." I reply, wondering what made her immediately jump to keeping secrets.

"I have a secret too, you know."

My eyes slightly open wide. "You do?"

"Yes..." she looks down. "I'm sorry for being a hypocrite. The truth is, I have something I'm scared to tell you as well. But... maybe we can both overcome our fear right now?"

She leans over the table, taking my hands. "How about this? Let's both come out with our secrets at the same time! That way, everything is out! Cards on the table, no more holding anything back!"

Heh, that's Monika alright. She's courageous enough to do what my indecisive ass is too chicken to. Well... she's willing to go that extra mile, and I have to meet her halfway. After all, I'm a little curious to know what her secret is as well. Maybe she met someone else?! Okay, okay... maybe not go to extremes.

"...You go first." I request. I take a deep breath as my hands slowly creeps towards my pocket, like an outlaw reaching for his pistol.

"Okay... I can do this..." Monika mutters to herself. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath... and speaks:

"I've been writing a book!" she blurts.

...Okay. Not terrifying. Actually... that's pretty awesome. Whew.

"Really? A full-length book?" I ask, hoping that my showing interest will calm her down.

"Yes..." she continues. "I've put a lot of time into it, although it's not nearly done. It's evolving more and more every day, and I'm putting just everything I've ever gone through into it. It's got so much about me in it and... and, and, I'm just scared to let anyone read it! But at the same time... I feel like the world SHOULD read it! I feel like if nobody reads it then the world will never truly understand me and it just... I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be ungrateful and ask for more than I deserve but I just wish that one day I could publish it!"

She takes a deep breath, recovering from that huge rant she just bombarded me with. And she finishes on a somber note, hanging her head down.

"But I know... that's not possible."

Those last words triggered it. Right then and there, like a quickdraw, I had to unleash it from my pocket. The confidence just... just... EXPLODED from me!

"It is possible!" I reply.

It's out there. It's right there in my hand, starting Monika in the face, the case open and the shimmering emerald staring her in her equally emerald eyes. She's looking right at it, but no words come out of her agape mouth. Does she understand what it is? What am I saying, of course she does. She's not stupid; she's just in shock.

"Monika... marry me."

Her eyes open up like water faucets. I can only see the glass for one split second before a waterfall of tears begin to pour. Yep... she finally gets it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she squeals so loud the entire restaraunt can hear as she leaps out of her chair and tackles me. Our drinks tipped over, plates slid off the table and hit the floor... but fuck it, who cares?! I just proposed to Monika! This is the greatest moment to ever transpire in history!

Everyone is staring at us. Do they recognize Monika? Do they think we're weirdos? Who knows... and who cares. Screw all those people. This is mine and Monika's moment, forever and always. This is the moment that I completed my journey of manhood, and finally did the one thing that I should have done all this time. This is it; this is the last chapter in mine and Monika's fairy tale. From here on out, it's cruise control. Happily ever after...

"YES! YES! YEEEESSSSS!" she squeals.

Immediately, applause and cheer breaks out through the entire restaraunt. This moment... so powerful. It makes my very skin vibrate. All these people, who I tried to hide Monika from for so long... they're celebrating our engagement, our inevitable union. This opened me up to an immense optimism; perhaps I was looking at this wrong the whole time. Maybe bringing Monika into the world isn't such a treacherous ordeal after all...

She looks up at me, eyes still full of tears, leaking all over me. "But how? How can we ever... make it work? How can I be a real person? I have no identity. I have no papers or... or anything. I'm just a nobody!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shout. "You ARE a person! You are a human being! And you're gonna be my wife, even if it takes 100 years to make it legal! We're going to make this work, Monika! Somehow, someway, you are going to have the life you deserve! You're going to pursue hobbies, get a job, go to college, do anything you want with your life! These people are going to know that you're real and you're living among us!"

I go silent for a few seconds as she presses her face against me and wails into my chest. I smile as I rock her back and forth, gently stroking her hair. The people all around me are still watching, smiling, some dabbing at their eyes, others whistling and clapping. It's truly one of those once in a lifetime moments, something that can never be repeated.

"I love you so much..." she wails. "You've given me everything... EVERYTHING... I swear you're the most perfect man in the universe... I'll never stop loving you... I'll never stop being grateful that we can be together..."

And I stop and take a moment to just revel...I did it... I actually did it... I've finally given Monika what she wants most of all.

 **EPILOGUE**

From this moment on, I'm done hiding Monika. Everywhere I go, she's going to walk by me, her engagement ring exhibited brightly on her finger so the world knows she's mine. I don't know what's going to happen. Maybe people will recognize her and swarm us like a paparazzi. Maybe people will think she's a really talented cosplayer. Maybe the world will have to wait a little bit longer to fully digest the reality that Monika is living among them, breathing the same air as them.

From here on out, it's a new world for Monika. It's a bigger, brighter, scarier world than the sanctuary of my house. For her, there truly is no limits; her chains are broken, nothing in this world to tie her down. Whatever Monika sees fit to do, she'll step forward and do it. This is the life that she's always wanted, but was too humble to ask for. I feel the greatest pride, knowing that I was able to give Monika the world.

I'm not sure how we're going to get married. It's going to be a tough legal battle to bring her into existence, but I'm ready for it. As I said before, nothing is going to deter me from here on. These trivial little formalities are going to soon be distant memories, the only purpose they served to be minor little stupid obstacles in the way of our perfect love. It's all gonna be over soon, and nothing will remain but a smooth road.

And so another chapter closes on Monika's story. From here on, a new story begins; a never ending story, of a girl who once had nothing and now has everything. A girl who was once bound... and now free. I'm going to be here too, of course, loving Monika every waking moment, holding her, appreciating her until the end of time. But I'm not the one that really matters, now am I? This is Monika's story... just Monika.

 **THE END**


End file.
